Bitten and Forgot
by I've Been Soniced
Summary: Three months after being Bitten Jackson hasn't turned, instead his personality has seriously shifted and the pack must decide whether this will bring danger to them. Later, Stiles and Derek fight for Jackson's affection and people around town go missing, are found dead. Liberties have been taken with the canon. Eventual Slash. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

A pack meeting was called and they meet at the newly rebuilt Hale house to discuss something unexpected, the mysterious change of Jackson Whittemore. After Derek bit Jackson and nothing happened everyone just assumed the bite didn't take and so saw no reason to let him into the pack. While they all got together to discuss the mysterious goings of the town, the wolves and their two humans were content in letting Jackson do whatever he wanted since they knew he would never tell anyone about the creatures living in the small community of Beacon Hills. Stiles was the first one to notice Jackson getting progressively sick and Danny was the only one who noticed when he missed school for a week after. But when he came back he did so as a completely changed person, or so they assumed since Jackson no longer spoke to anyone, not even Danny. If he was popular before for being handsome and talented at lacrosse, his new silent demeanor had sent his popularity sky rocketing through the school. Jackson also did something that completely shocked the pack into finally taking an interest into what he had been doing for the past three month's, he quit the lacrosse team, with no explanation to the team or Coach. So here they were, sitting in the Hale house living room, Allison and Scott on the couch, Stiles in the love seat, and Lydia on the other couch facing Allison and Scott, the seats made a perfect three sided square facing the television.

"Maybe he finally realized what a completely asshole he is," started Lydia, "or maybe he got tired of his own bullshit."

"I don't think so, say what you will about his attitude, one thing no can deny is he really loved playing lacrosse and he would never quit the team just like that," scoffed Scott. They all sat staring at each other, thinking. After a couple back and forwards where Scott and Stiles talked about what an asshole Jackson was a silence fell over the room.

"Why is this even something we're worrying about," asked Lydia, not caring in the slightest what Jackson had been doing. The question was a good one and had the group wondering exactly why they were worrying; it was possible that Jackson's ego got so huge that this was the only possible outcome of it. Derek just stood in the doorway watching the group discussion.

"It's more than just that he…its not just the big things like…it's everything else, it's the way he walks, the way he looks around, they way he…." Stiles didn't know how to continue and having everyone's eyes on him only made him more nervous. "He doesn't just push his way down the hall, he like weaves around everyone, he doesn't just sit in his seat in class he's always looking always watching like…like he's…afraid of something, I don't know…" Stiles felt guilty for thinking Jackson was an asshole though the last year he had been a huge asshole, but seeing the changes in him these past couple weeks had really scared him more than he was willing to admit to anyone.

"I never thought he was an asshole," said Allison as Scott pulled away from her.

"How can you say that he made my life hell in lacrosse, he's always there with a snide remark, an insult,"

"He was the captain, his job was to push you to your limits, and he only ever insulted you when you clearly wouldn't leave him alone, your always there poking him and poking him until he'd erupt. It seemed to me that as long as you left him alone he left you alone,"

"He was a bully, you saw the way he acted in school as if he were Lord Ruler and we were all Skaa," said Stiles, pushing down the twinge of guilt he felt, looking at Allison from the love seat.

"Did he ever hit you? Did he ever go out of his way to be mean to you? Cause from what I saw you all went out of your way to get in his face, especially you Scott, maybe if you'd just left him alone he wouldn't have bothered with you…."

The truth was Scott often had wondered whether Jackson hated him he wondered if Jackson was just an asshole or mean only because Scott went out of his way to prove he was better than him. He remembered asking Jackson whether he hated him and him saying no, that always made him feel weird whenever he had bad thoughts of Jackson, liking ripping him to pieces or clawing his pretty little face. He remembered growing up jealous of Jackson and hating him for always being that small amount better than him at everything he did. Which sitting here now made him wonder why he always tried so hard to compete with him, what exactly did he think Jackson had that he didn't…he wasn't sure.

"We're all of topic," said Derek finally participating, "it doesn't matter who he is or how he acts, we're here to discuss whether or not these changes are a risk to our pack and whether or not we're going to do something about it, so lets take a vote, take an interest, or mind our own business."

The pack sat in silence lost in their thoughts. But after an hour they had decided. Scott, Derek, and Lydia all thought it was best to just let it all play out, Jackson wasn't their concern. Only Allison and Stiles thought that something should be done.

Derek watched as all the teens piled into their cars and left after their decision had been made. He waited till he was sure they were all gone before he locked up his house and made his way to Jackson's. He hated the boy, for being a selfish, egotistical, pathetic little brat. He hated him for reminding him so much of himself. But most of all he hated him for having made him feel like such a failure. His first bitten and the boy was stupid enough to squander the gift that Derek gave him, he hated him for making Derek feel as if he'd failed him, and hated him more for making Derek feel as if he owed him. He could feel the rolling rage inside him for the boy…his failure.

He jumped onto the Whittemore roof without making a sound. He sniffed the air and made his way around the house to Jackson's room. The window was open and Derek climbed inside. There was the boy, writhing on his bed tossing and turning as if attempting to fight some unseen force and failing. Derek could see his bite on the boy's side, could see how it was red and stood out, barely scaring over. Jackson gasped and Derek moved into the shadows. He could hear Jackson heart skipping to a frantic beat and saw the boy rub his trembling hand across his face. He laid there, taking slow shallow breaths as his heart rate returned to normal. He sighed and let out a stuttering breath before turning his back to Derek who stood in the corner completely covered in darkness except for his glowing red eyes. Soon Jackson's breathing evened out and he was asleep again. Derek didn't know what that was, a nightmare maybe, all he knew was that for a brief second, right before he woke up, he smelled something different, something other than Jackson's smell, something feral and wild and all too familiar. But that was impossible…

What shocked him was the sudden wave of anger that burned through his body he could feel it sending rippling shocks through his skin. He walked over to the bed and lifted his clawed hand. Derek should have done this along time ago, the first time he saw Jackson, held the pathetic boy against his locker, he should have ended it there.

Jackson whimpered in his sleep, a small nearly chocked sound which paralyzed Derek. That sound, it made him tremble, spasm through the complete length of his spine and left him entirely confused. He lowered his hand and just stared at the boy wondering what the fuck that was. He slowly backed away from the boy hearing him make more of those small pathetic noises which made Derek feel…feel. He turned and leaped out the window. Jackson gasped and awoke with a start, trembling. He took deep gulping breaths until his heart finally slowed down. He sighed and again tried to go back to sleep. Derek listened from beneath his window.

Authors note: First of all Mistborn reference in there, second the story is unbeta'd. Last I havent really decided who Jackson will eventually end up with but its either gonna be Stiles or Derek, please leave kind reviews and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson was in pain, a spastic all consuming pain which left him breathless and trembling and more scared than he had ever felt in his life. Three months ago he was either going to die or finally become what he had always wanted to be, the best version of himself, the version of himself that didn't try so hard, didn't worry about all his insecurities, didn't feel loneliness hanging over him like a black hole waiting to suck him in and crush him till nothing was left. But nothing happened, the full moon came and went and he didn't change at all.

But then he got a fever, similar to the one he had after Derek had scratched him, which made some odd sense to him since it was basically the same thing…right. But as the days passed his fever got worse and worse till one day he couldn't even get out of bed, he couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't think. The days spilled one into the other till one day he remembers waking to an all consuming pain, head to toe, inside and out. His fever was gone but this pain…he breathed…and tried not to move. He stayed that way for two more days. Sleeping in his bed not moving, feeling hot tears spill down his face as he waited for this pain to subside. It never did.

On his third day he finally just couldn't take laying in bed any longer he took a deep breath and stood up. He took a step, and another. He did his usual morning routine, he got dressed, went down stairs and ate breakfast for the first time in…he didn't know how long. The entire time the pain was there a raging fire pulsing through his veins, always on the verge of being too unbearable, too distracting, and if he let his concentration slip for even a second, he thought he would die. So he fought through it and went to school.

School was an entirely different challenge, every person who touched him, bumped him, and jostled him sent a new wave of pain shooting through his body. He knew he couldn't do this, it was too hard and for the first time in his life all he wanted to do was give up, to finally just do what he only ever dreamed of, he wanted to dig a hole and just die, because it was finally too much, it was too hard.

But as the days continued he realized he could do this. He just made sure to touch no one, so he learned to swim through the crowds. He talked to no one, since people always seemed to want to touch and get close and in your space and he couldn't deal with that. He ate with no one, he had started taking his lunch outside with him onto the bleachers or in his car or skipped lunch all together. Class had become an almost entirely different impossibility since class meant concentration but his concentration was devoted to keeping himself from falling apart, but he would be damned if he let his grades drop to a B, who knew he would learn to love homework, it helped distract him from the pain if even only briefly, it thought him control.

Quitting lacrosse hurt more than he had ever imagined it would, a different pain. His one safe haven, his place of peace and comfort, the one thing he thought he was good at…till McCall….But the pain, it wouldn't let him play and he knew he would die if a single player tackled him, threw a ball at him, breathe on him. He could do nothing but concentrate on his body and hold it together with sheer force of will.

The pain dictated his life and everything he did. The pain became his life and his life was nothing but a cold desolate shell of what it once was, and the surprising part, the part that made him laugh, if only for a second, was that he was mostly okay with this. He didn't care about his old 'life', old 'friends', and surprisingly, he was happier this way.

The pain was his existence for the past three months, stripped of everything he was, must leave him with what he truly is…right. Apparently, who he really is, is nothing. He was empty inside, just like everyone knew, just like he feared, but he was okay with it. He realized now three months later lying in bed, after waking from another bout of crippling pain, he realized that he was dead, he must be dead. He was in hell and having to live his mundane life with the pain was his eternal punishment. No angels would come for him, because there was nothing to save, he was empty, he knew that now, its why his parents didn't want him, it is why his adoptive parents regret him, it was why the wolf didn't want him, its why after three months of not talking, no one had come to ask why. He took deep breathes and waited for the pain to ease, just a little, just so he could shut his eyes and rest.

Jackson's complete change of demeanor wasn't lost on his parents. They noticed that he no longer came home whenever he wanted to, he was always back home by five. He no longer brought his friends over to watch television or spend time in his room. He also stopped eating dinner with them, which wasn't new, but now it seemed like he wasn't eating at all. Mr. Whittemore decided he would have to talk to his son.

The pack having already decided not to get involved were pestered by Stiles nonstop until Scott finally caved and told him he would go check on Jackson and since Scott was going so was Allison and if she was going so would Lydia. Stiles was realized but couldn't help feeling that it didn't matter any more, they would be too late.

The next day Jackson got ready and headed to school. His first few periods went well but some time after lunch he felt a sudden and unexpected flare of the pain course up from his stomach and into his heart that had him clinging onto the nearest row of lockers in front of him. He took deep breaths and allowed the pain to lessen. But it didn't and not wanting to freak out or pass out in school he headed to his car and just drove off. Stiles was leaning against the wall having watched Jackson stop walking and turn suddenly to press his forehead against someone's locker. He knew now, today was the day he would drag the pack to finally talk to Jackson and finally find out what was wrong with him, because to Stiles it looked like Jackson had just had a pretty bad panic attack.

Jackson drove slowly through the streets until he knew he no longer could, until the pain wouldn't let him, and so instead parked his car by the side of the woods, opened his trunk and pulled out a blanket he used to keep there for make out sessions with Lydia, and headed into the woods. He walked until he reached an area that wasn't made of dead trees and mud and instead was a patch of bright green grass with strong sunlight shinning onto it. He spread out the blank and slowly lowered his body to it. He lay on his back staring up at the blue sky and just watched clouds drift by and tried to ignore the tears leaving wet trails down his face.

When he woke up it was getting dark the sun was already below the tree line, but the pain had lessoned and so Jackson got up off the ground, picked up the blanket, shaking it free of grass, and headed back to his car, which he luckily found pretty easily. When he arrived home he noticed his dad car in the drive way….

He slowly opened the door, hoping not to run into anyone.

"Son," his father said from the dining room, "please join me for dinner, there's something I want to discuss with you."

"Yes, sir," he left his backpack on the floor and headed into the dining room. His father was eating at one end at the table and at the other was a plate with food, obviously meant for him. He slowly lowered onto the chair and began to eat.

Stiles was nervous, he could feel it in his stomach as he drove the pack towards the Whittemore house hold.

"Dude, call down, I wasn't nervous before but geez, your heart about has me there," called Scott from the back seat.

"I know…I know, its just…"Stiles left it at that, he didn't know how to finish that sentence, all he knew was that he was finally going to get some answers to questions he hadn't realized he had been agonizing over.

When they finally pulled through the tree line they could see Jackson's house at the edge of a cliff looking over the forest that surrounded Beacon Hills. It was really a stunning house, a large concrete rectangle with giant glass windows, a marvel of modern architecture, all straight lines and industrial efficiency.

"Why exactly are we doing this? He's probably just going to yell at us and ask us to leave,"

"You don't know that Lydia, he's so different now," said Allison twining her hands with Scotts, feeling a twinge of nerves. She knew the old Jackson wasn't the friendliest person to be around, but she also knew that she saw something once, in his eyes, something that told her that the Jackson everyone knew was just an act, a mask, and everyone had just started believing that that was his real face, even Jackson himself. She wanted to see his real face, wanted to see what was underneath, because she knew that whatever it was, it had to be better than what was on the surface.

Stiles parked the jeep in front of the house and the pack slowly climbed out. They could see Jackson's car in the drive way and so slowly headed to the front door.

Before they could reach it Scott stopped them and held his finger to his mouth shushing them. He pointed to the door and then his ear. He was listening.

"Son, tell me what have you been up,"

"Nothing, just school…"

"Its interesting you should mention that because I actually called your school today," Scott could hear Jackson's heart start to pick up speed, "They told me your taking independent courses for college credit, what were they…Oh yes, English literature, American Literature and...what was the last one son,"

"Umm…it's S-Studio Art…"

"That's right, those are interesting classes, though, you have always loved to draw," Scott didn't know that, neither did Lydia, "But tell me son, who told you you could quit the lacrosse team"

"Umm…" Jackson heart was really starting to pick up speed, it was almost matching Stiles', who seemed to get more nervous the more they just stood there.

"I asked you a question, who gave you permission to quit the lacrosse team," asked Mr. Whittemore with the authority of some one used to being obeyed.

"No one sir….I just….with the courses I'm taking I thought it was best to-"

Jackson's dad slammed his fist down onto the table making Jackson and the pack outside jump, they had all heard it. Scott held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't know what he was hearing it couldn't….it wasn't….

Scott heard the scrape of a chair against the floor, slow heavy footsteps and then nothing. The silence lasted for a few second and was broken by the sound of flesh against flesh and the sharp fast gasp from Jackson. Both Lydia and Scott flinched from the sound, it was so loud. Stiles heard it and Allison shut her eyes tight.

"Go to your room, Ill be up in a minute," said Jackson's dad. Scott could hear Jackson slowly make his why up the stairs. The pack slowly inched towards one of the large windows which gave an expansive view of the inside of the house. Just in time to see Mr. Whittemore leave the table and climb up the stairs, the whole time unbuckling his belt and sliding it out of the loops. After that they saw nothing but the were's could here a door opening, could hear a small quite "dad", and after that all the were's could hear was the sickening slap of leather against flesh and sharp fast gasps and groans coming from the second floor bedroom.

The pack was silent, there was nothing to say. But Stiles was shacking, hard. Until he felt it, deep inside, 'this is what Scott must feel', he thought. Rage was something he wasn't used to feeling, he wasn't sure he ever felt it before but now he understood, the lose of control, the blinding, the red, he could taste it in his mouth the acidic sharpness of pure anger. He took quick decisive steps up to the front door and lifted his fist to slam it against the door as hard as he could. But Scott was there before he even knew he was going to do it and he was grabbed and dragged and thrown into the car before he could even muster enough breath to let out one savage yell.

He would go to Derek, he'll know what to do, he must know what to do, someone…someone had to know what to do, why wasn't someone doing something, why was no one talking, why was no one else angry, couldn't they taste it, couldn't they feel it…was he the only one…


	3. Chapter 3

It'd been a long time since Jackson had…he had been trying so hard to be perfect someone was bound to notice when he stopped trying entirely. He just lay in his bed taking slow even breaths and trying to remain whole after his fathers…discipline. He was cold but couldn't find the strength it would require to pull the blankets over himself. He just did his best to keep himself together and the sign of passing time was the sun rising over the horizon. He knew he had to get up now if he wanted to get to school on time. He didn't. He just breathed and held the shattered remains of himself together, until he was able to drag himself to the bathroom and shower.

The warm water helped ease some of the bruises and cuts that left an asymmetrical pattern all over his upper torso. Soap stung the gouges that the buckle left after tearing into his sides. But it also helped wash off the shame and most of the anger, until he was left feeling mostly like himself. He toweled off and dressed in a loose pair of jeans and rather than pull a shirt over his bruised corpse, he just zipped a hoodie on. He went down stairs and made a meal out of pieces of fruit and some cream cheese on a slice of toast.

After eating, he grabbed his backpack of the floor where he left it, grabbed the blanket out of his car, and hiked deep into the woods. He walked until he no longer recognized the forest around him. He spread out the blanket near a tree so he could lean against it while reading. After a few hours of doing his homework he pulled out a sketch book and began to sketch the forest around him. The sun slowly followed its path through the sky and was soon past its upper most point making its way westwards to the Pacific.

Stiles waited until after third period to make his way from school to the Hale house. He had kept an eye out for Jackson all day but it was obvious he wasn't going to show up. He needed to talk to someone and Derek was the only person he wasn't completely disgusted with.

The drive was slow and the sun was hot which gave the day an ethereal sleepy quality which had Stiles feeling alone and more than anything the lose of…Her, was something he couldn't seem to escape, not today, maybe not tomorrow, not since…But his father loved him and that was enough…

He drove through the quite empty streets with his windows rolled down and the stereo off. He could hear the birds in the trees chirping away and a dog blocks away letting out a slow lonely litany of whines and yips. It's days like these, days where the world shone in its peaceful nearly edenic beauty that Stiles can feel the ghost of Her floating near him, like something you've forgotten but know have forgotten and so it tortures you until you either realize what it was or forget it entirely. She isn't there she never will be, but She always is, to him. Some days he can't actual bring himself to believe that She's really dead, his beautiful amazing…She would have known what to do…

People are used to seeing him happy and full of energy always with a smile, as if he were so well adjusted. The truth is that when Stiles is left alone, with no one left to have to convince he's okay, that's when he can finally allow the smile to slip. Lets himself just feel, for even a little, and what he mostly feels is scared and alone.

The anger was still there, from yesterday, but it had taken a different shape, it wasn't something he understood, it was foreign and made him feel completely and utterly naïve, reminded him how young he really was and how completely out of his depth he had gotten himself into. He didn't know why he card so much, he just didn't understand and more than anything that was what scared him. He just didn't understand and he had no one to talk to. He couldn't tell his dad not about…he would make a case out of, bring up charges. Scott was too busy with his own problems, and he really couldn't blame him even if he felt like he wanted to. He wasn't as close to Lydia and Allison as he would like to be and so knew he couldn't talk about himself with them. That only left Derek, who he knew even less. But if She were still alive he could talk to her, She would know what to say to make him feel normal, to make him feel loved no matter what, She would have helped unravel these strange string of emotions until all that was left was the truth. She would have…but no, there was no one. He let himself cry, here, driving through Eden, because if he was going to find Her it would be here, driving through paradise.

He rolled up to the Hale house and took some time to notice how much it had changed. The cold dark empty carcass, the scorched lonely shell of Derek's old family home was gone and in its place was a house, a home, somewhere that he had allowed himself to call home. The gravel drive way led up to a pleasant green lawn and the tall green structure of the new Hale house. The whole area was a stark contrast to the brown muted vegetation of the forest around it. He no longer felt so lonely.

He walked up to the porch, to the front door and rang the door bell, and waited. He knocked and knocked louder but it seemed no one was home. He pressed his face against the glass window of the front living room but didn't see anything. He made his way to the back and tried that door, locked. He tried the windows but none budged. He went back to the front porch and sat on the swinging bench Derek had installed as away to get Scott and Allison out of his house and to give them a place to hold hands and make out. He lay down and closed his eyes, this entire day was emptying him out leaving him raw and tired. He felt so…impotent…

A sharp jab in his shoulder jolted him out of his sleep. He opened his eyes and towering over him was Derek with his perma-scowl already set in place and his arms full of groceries. Stiles lifted himself off of the porch swing and rubbed his stiff neck trying to work out all the knots. Derek just stood there watching him and raised one of his perfectly sculpted eyes brows at him. Instead of talking Stiles reached out and took some of the bags from Derek while he opened the front door, they took a right to the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter.

"You shouldn't be here," said Derek putting away his groceries into cupboards, some into the fridge. He did it all with a strange nervous edge to his movements, jerky, but careful. He turned and looked at Stiles.

"I-I wanted to talk to you…"

"You should have come tomorrow."

"I kind of need to talk now," said Stiles unable to keep most of his annoyance and anger out of his voice,

"I can't, not today,"

"I just really need you to-"

"I said No," roared Derek eyes red and fangs out piercing Stiles with one of his silencing stares, Stiles couldn't help but take a step back a gulp down the lump forming in his throat.

"I'm sorry," said Stiles turning around and deliberately walking towards the front door. He was stopped by Derek's hand on his shoulder.

"No, its…I'm sorry, there's a full moon tonight and I…handling Scott was hard enough but with Lydia now…She has almost no self control…" Derek let out a stressed breath and turned back to the kitchen. Stiles followed.

"Oh…I completely forgot that was today…what time is it anyway,"

"It's a little past six, almost night time…"

Stiles couldn't believe he had slept for that long, it was strange how an entire day could so easily just slip past without him even realizing it.

"Are they coming over here or are you taking them into the woods,"

"We're all gonna meet up here and then head into the woods in the back of the house,"

"With Lydia here shouldn't you be going deeper into the woods, its still pretty close to town..."

"We've tried that but Lydia always throws a bitch fit since most of it involves hiking there before dark and then hiking back in the morning,"

"Oh," Stiles didn't know how to finish, this entire day was a waste and now he would have to wait till tomorrow to get Derek to go check on Jackson with him.

As the sun set Scott and Allison came to the house and Lydia showed up an hour later. The moon was slowly rising in the sky and Stiles wondered what it was they were waiting for, so he asked,

"What are you guys waiting for? Shouldn't you be out frolicking in the woods with the rest of the monsters?"

"Its still too early," said Scott, "we have to wait for the moon to get higher in the sky…its hard to explain…we can feel when its time and so far it's not time…"

They were all somewhat nervous, the transformation took a lot out of them and with the risk of maiming and killing someone always hanging over there heads these nights always ended up being more stressful then any of them were normally accustomed to any other day of the month.

"Its time to head out guys," Derek came out the back door to join them in the back yard.

Scott and Allison did their ritual of making out and saying goodnight and wishing the other luck and safety. Lydia just stood there rolling her eyes waiting for them to finish. Derek stood there allowing Scott this comfort especially today because one never knew what they were going to find in the woods, no one knew who was coming back out. Stiles wasn't normally accustomed to watching this, he normally would have been home by now. No one had ever invited him over…

The night was mostly silent the sound of bugs buzzing and cricketing was the only thing in the air. The moon was high in the sky shinning bright and big giving the night a nice glow. The pack stood there a second longer not wanting to give into the feral animal power already starting to get restless inside of them.

For a second everything was quite and peaceful and they knew that the night held no surprises, everything would be okay. Till they heard the scream, the loud, male, and painful scream tearing their peace of mind to shreds. The scream went on and on, the pack flinched when they first heard it and surrounded their humans to block them from whatever it was. The screams didn't stop they just continued getting louder and louder and then there were two screams one human, one other, animal guttural shout. The yelling stopped for only a second and then continued and they became more and more animal till all that was left was the primal roar of some foreign creature and the roar was loud and terrifying, Stiles was trembling, Allison was clinging to Scott who was already wolfed out. Lydia looked on the verge of going crazy and Derek just stood as calm as ever with a look on his face…something like surprise, but not fear. The roaring went on and on and finally after who knows how long it stopped.

All was quite again, the bugs who had stopped their nightly chorus continued chirping and buzzing and slowly the forest came alive with the sounds of nightly predators like owls and bats and maybe a bird or two. Everything was normal again and the pack waited and stood and guarded until finally it came, the thing they feared but was all too familiar to them, that sent a rush down their bodies, excited them, scared them, made them feel alive, the cold lonely howl of a wolf in the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson was cold, tired. His muscles were sore and his throat felt as if he had eaten dirt and the sand and rocks tore all the flesh off his esophagus. He tried to move but he was stiff and so tired. There was no light, so he waited, and shut his eyes. When he opened them again the sun was starting to peck over the mountains in the east, the trees let few strips of light through to the forest floor. But in the morning haze Jackson was able to look at his hands and they were covered in blood. He jerked into a sitting position and could see that his entire body was covered in blood, drying and sticky, coating his body like a familiar coat that left him heaving but not puking. His stomach cramped and cramped but nothing came out. He coughed and licked his lips and on them he could taste the salty sultry taste of drying blood, it was something new but not entirely foreign and rather than making him gag it left him hungry.

He stood and he was naked in some clearing inside the woods, someplace he didn't recognize. His body was painted in red, some areas slick others drying and sticky and right were he was lying was the corpse of a mountain lion stripped of all its flesh expect for the head, the head was left intact, its maw and eyes open in a silent violent roar it never got to release before its life was ripped out of its stomach.

Jackson was shivering, confused, and frightened. But the pain…the pain was gone. His body was whole and covered in blood but the pain was gone and with it his life for the past three months, he didn't know what to do, his life was over, he collapsed and cried, deep sobs that were torn from the dark hidden place, the place he kept where no one could see it. That place was the only thing left now. With the pain gone he had no excuses to live any longer…but he would, the pain didn't kill him, losing it won't either.

He stood and spun in a circle until finally deciding on a direction and stumbling that way. He was lucky, he found his blanket, which he wrapped around himself, picked up his backpack. He hiked back and found his house pretty easily. No one was home he just walked in through the back door and up into his room.

After the long night spent in the Hale house living room with Allison, Stiles was ready to go. Neither of them could sleep, they were too distracted by their thoughts and Stiles was so worked up he was ready to fall apart. He didn't wait for the Were's to come home from their run, he was angry, he was confused, and now he was also scared, so fuck them. He got up, made himself and Allison breakfast and then left, Allison watched with a confused look on her face wondering what was wrong, but her worry for Scott outweighed any worry she had for Stiles.

Stiles was fed up with every one of his friends and so decided to take matters into his own hands. He drove to the Whittemore household and noticed that only Jackson's car was in the drive way. He parked and ran to the front door and slammed his knuckles against it. It hurt, but made a satisfying loud knock. He waited but no one came so he made his way around to the back of the house, he tried the knob and it turned.

He slowly walked into the Whittemore kitchen which looked like something out of a magazine, a mix of classic design with industrial lines, it was beautiful and sparse, and shone like it had been recently cleaned. He walked towards the front and up some stairs. He knew Jackson's room was on the second floor. He could hear small quite whimpers coming from behind one of the doors. He pushed it in, slowly, and it opened into Jackson's room. It was bare. A desk, a bed, a television, and a laptop, it reminded Stiles of a military barracks. On the bed he could see Jackson with the sheets over his head and he was shivering and whimpering…Stiles was scared. He walked towards him and slowly peeled the blankets off of Jackson and jumped back slightly. He was covered in blood. Stiles realized he was trembling and took deep calming breaths. He reached out and shook Jackson who slowly slit his eyes open.

"Hey," said Stiles quietly watching Jackson face trying not to look too queasy after noticing Jackson's mouth covered in blood. He didn't know how he was going to react maybe punch him, or yell at him.

"Hey," is all Jackson said before laying his head back onto the pillow, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but if he wasn't, he didn't really care, he was so tired and sore he just wanted to rest, even if Stiles thought he was an axe murderer.

"Hey," repeated Stiles, "we…we should probably get you cleaned up huh, before someone…you know, before your parents get home,"

"Right…"

"I'm just going to-you know…" Stiles slowly pulled the blanket completely off of Jackson doing his best to pretend he wasn't naked, this wasn't new, 'you've seen him in the shower…not that you were looking!'

Stiles reached down and after much maneuvering, was able to lift Jackson's heavy and giant body off of the bed. With help from Jackson he was able to make his way to the bathroom where he let Jackson sit on the toilet while Stiles filled up a giant tub with warm water. Steam rose off the water and warmed the room, making Stiles feel even hotter and more aware of what he was doing. He lifted Jackson and slowly walked him to the tub.

"You're going to have to lift you leg…"

"I-I…I can't," Jackson tried but he was too tired, too weak.

"I know, sit on the edge and then slowly turn till your facing the inside," Stiles watched as Jackson slowly turned his lower body and then helped him lift his legs over the edge of the tub, completely ignoring any part of Jackson's body that was sudden right _there _in front of his face. He then helped Jackson slowly lower the rest of his body into the tub. He hissed the entire way down but didn't complain.

They both just waited and let Jackson get used to the water and let him build up a bit more energy. Stiles didn't know what he was going to happen when he came over but this was so far off the reservation he could never have imagined ending up in the bathroom with a naked Jackson. His life was surreal.

He kneeled by the tub and found some body wash. He knew this was a bad idea, he knew there was no going back, but he squirted the soap into has palm and proceeded to clean Jackson's chiseled body….His life was _so_ surreal.

He started with his shoulders, rubbed the soap into them like he was giving him a soft massage, Jackson bit is lips and held onto the moan attempting to claw its way out of his mouth. Stiles continued down his shoulders to his chest and rubbed them until the dried blood finally melted off. He ran his hands down Jackson's abs and around his ribs watching the water grow murky with blood and dirt. He ran has hands further down Jackson's abs until he had to pull them away having felt the thick thatch of Jackson pubes, and that was something he was going to let Jackson clean himself. He tried hard to suppress the blush but it crept up his checks regardless. Jackson was breathing heavily and had his eyes were closed and Stiles was trying hard not to read too much into that.

"Move a bit forward let me get your back," Stiles decided to finish his legs later, if he could swallow down the embarrassment and the confusing turn of his stomach. He moved to the head of the tub behind Jackson, and started rubbing more body wash down Jackson's back feeling all the notches in his spine. Jackson couldn't help it now, it felt too good, and he let a small breathy little groan, which stilled Stiles' hand.

"Am I hurting you…?"

"No, it…it feels good," said Jackson honestly, he didn't think he could even come up with a lie if he tried. Stiles wasn't expecting that answer and could feel his hands start to tremble. He ran his hands down Jackson's back and didn't pull them away till the felt the round curve of Jackson's ass. He went back to the other end and started on Jackson's feet eliciting another moan from gored up youth. He was cleaning his feet up to his calf, behind his knee and up part way up his thigh, until he came too close to Jackson's….Jackson. He started on the other leg with the foot, up and around the calf, and behind the knee, Jackson giggled here.

"Sorry," he said, "it tickled…" Jackson's face was just as red as Stiles' but he had a small smile curving up the edges of his mouth. Stiles couldn't help it, neither could Jackson, they both laughed until they were left gasping for breath and trembling.

"I think you're done," said Stiles looking up at Jackson, taking in the boy's body. It was a patch work of bruises, cuts, and deep gouges. There on his side was the infamous bite mark, the dud. Stiles didn't know what to think, he never thought that this was Jackson's home life, he never thought that this was anyone's home life. While it didn't excuse Jackson's old behavior, it certainly shed some light on it.

"While you finish cleaning….other places, why don't you tell me why you were covered in blood,"

"I…I-I-don't really remember, I was in the woods, and then…then I woke up and I was naked covered in blood…" Jackson took a stuttering breath, he wasn't sure he wanted to remember but he could feel something stirring in the back of his mind, like the taste of the mountain lions entrails, and then rich potent taste of blood as it gushed down his throat sating a thirst he never knew existed. He remembers running through the woods wild and free, leaping off of the trees with his clawed paws and the thrill of the hunt when he caught whiff of his prey.

He leaned over the tub away from Stiles and dry heaved feeling like all the bones, marrow, intestine, and flesh he had stripped off the mountain lions corpse was going to come shooting out his mouth. All that came out was bile, he coughed and spluttered and the whole time Stiles was rubbing his back, and slowly he could feel himself calming down.

"Here," Stiles grabbed Jackson underneath his arm pits and hauled him up until he was standing. He handed him a towel and slowly helped him out of the tub. He grabbed another towel and helped Jackson dry himself, pointedly ignoring the other boys face, and trying to be gentle when passing over his wounds. Stiles led Jackson back to his room, and sat him on his bed. Jackson told him were to find some sweats and helped him into them, again, avoiding seeing anything more…intimate.

"So…where…where did you get those bruises?"

"I don't know," answered Jackson quickly, he didn't need anyone to know about that. It didn't matter how old he was, how much he had grown, he will always see his father as the man with all the power. Like all those years ago when he was young and stepped out of line, he was always there to beat him back on it and he didn't want anyone to know how truly weak he was, how fear of being abandoned again kept him from seeking help…his father knew that too. Stiles just looked at Jackson and Jackson knew he knew. Jackson turned away no being able to stand the look.

"Hey…I-I-I…I know I'm probably the last person you want…I mean…if you ever just want to talk…_God,"_ Stiles took a deep breath, he was nervous sitting here seeing the way Jackson's face just fell when he mentioned the bruises made Stiles feel…It made him want to do something about it, so he talked. He talked about the pack coming here two days ago, what they heard…what they saw. He talked about being at the Hale house for the first time on a full moon and the strange nervous energy coursing through the Were's, he talked about that frightening animal scream that kept him up all night at the Hale house.

While he talked he just stared at Jackson's face, saw him take deep breaths, and then screw his eyes shut and turn away. Jackson couldn't bare having Stiles look at him, see him weak like this, without the pain he had no distractions, no way of distracting people from his own internal pit of despair. He couldn't bare to know that Stiles could see him, see it, see how empty he was, there was no way anyone could look and not feel disgusted. He closed his eyes as hard as he could, but even that couldn't keep him from crying.

Stiles just watched Jackson break apart in front of him watched the tears slide down his face, watched as he twisted his body away from him, not wanting him to see, saw the way his shoulders shook. Stiles walked to the bed and sat next to Jackson, he brought a shaking hand up to the back of Jackson neck and pushed Jackson's head into his neck and wrapped his other arm around him. They sat like that, Jackson's head in the crook of his neck and Stiles' arm around him. Stiles felt a shuttle shift inside him and soon realized that he was crying and shaking and soon he was sobbing. Jackson twisted his body around and wrapped his arms around Stiles and squeezed.

They both held each other and cried and Jackson couldn't help think how utterly ridiculous this whole situation was, how….surreal. He never would have imagined that the person that would see him having an emotional break down was going to be Stiles. The ridiculousness of the situation wrenched a strange sob out of his throat and he soon realized that he was laughing, Stiles started too. They both held each other cried and laughed and squeezed their bodies as close to each other as they could. Jackson dragged Stiles on top of himself till they were both laying flat on his bed and they cried and they laughed, it was...cathartic. They drifted into sleep, Stiles on top of Jackson, Jackson with his head buried into Stiles' neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek found the cougar carcass deep in the woods. He just had to follow the smell of carrion and the path of scavenger birds. It was big, he could tell by just the head, the sick rotting head. He looked around the corpse and could see a large indentation were something big had obviously slept. He leaned down and took one long whiff. It was wolf, a giant one by the looks of it. Underneath the smell of wolf was…was…

Derek could see, on top of the animal prints were fresh human prints, but first he wanted to see the path the wolf had taken. He ran the path which led throughout the forest skirting dangerously close to the town but never heading in that direction. He could tell that who ever left them must have been having fun. He remembers his first full transformation and the pure joyful freedom the wolf could give a person. He could see as it ran and jumped and clawed the trees and could see where it crossed the path of the mountain lion and the bloody battle that followed. He could see were the wolf rolled around on the floor leaving behind the tattered remains of a hoodie and a pair of jeans. Derek picked these up, making sure not to leave behind anything that might lead hunters back to their owner. He then did his best to obscure most of the prints especially near the cougar carcass.

This new wolf was obviously stronger than both Scott and Lydia, if it could take down a giant cougar by itself without any trouble. He could tell it was faster than the other two by how much of the forest it could cover in just one night. Scott and Lydia hadn't been able to go full wolf yet, this wolf could which meant it was either older or…something else. Derek was nervous though, he didn't know if a wolf this powerful would submit to being in Derek's pack and recognize him as Alpha. But he was sure of one thing, he _wanted _this new wolf to submit to him, he wanted to run in the night with someone who wouldn't hold him back, he wanted to hunt bigger and stronger prey together and feed the animal hunger that roared inside him and he wanted this wolf by his side while he did it.

He now followed the human prints through the forest and the stumbling slow path through the trees. It went on for a while until it led to a tree with a sketch book left at its roots. He flipped through its pages, the book was surprisingly full, most of the drawing were landscapes of different sites around Beacon Hills, the High Schools field, a cliff over looking the town, different locations throughout the forest, some of which were so detailed even Derek could recognize them. There were also more abstract drawing made with compressed charcoal. They were all dark shapeless masses with dark cloudy tendrils seeping off the edges.

He took the sketchbook with him as well and continued down the path, straight into Jackson Whittemore's back yard. He looked around but there was nothing there that could suggest Jackson was the wolf, expect for a pair of bloody foot prints left on the path up to his backdoor. Derek washed these away with a hose he found near one of their garden beds. He looked up and listened and could hear the soft sounds of two people sleeping. He didn't know if one of them was Jackson expect for the voice in his head telling him that it was and that he was safe. He decided to leave it for now and to wait for the boy to regain some of his strength before confronting him. He took one last look around the house just to make sure everything was as it should be and, rather than notice Stiles' jeep parked across the street, he simply walked back into the woods and towards his house.

Stiles was awake but didn't want to move. The slow steady rise and fall of Jackson's chest was hypnotic and had him in a sort of lull. The steady heart beat underneath his ear had him on the verge of sleep. Jackson brought his hand up to rub it against Stiles' soft downy head. Jackson thought he smelled nice, like frosting and lemony freshness. Jackson's petting made Stiles shiver and finally shocked him into fully waking.

He wasn't sure how he got himself into these situations, having an emotional breakdown with Jackson and then falling asleep on top of him, was one of a seemingly long list of weird shit he has gotten himself into. The most embarrassing part though was the fact that he had a pretty bad case of morning wood going on now….evening wood apparently. He slowly disentangled himself from Jackson, grabbed his stuff, and left…

He knew what he was doing, there was no doubt in his mind that he was running, as fast as he could. He was scared and confused and had no way to deal with this…whatever it was. So he got in his car and drove home, took a cold shower, which did nothing for him, and turned on his computer. A half hour later his father came home and asked him where he was last night, obviously he was at Scotts, or so his father believed. Stiles went back up to his room and tried to distract himself by playing some Minecraft, but it didn't help. His normal over active energy was on overdrive, he couldn't concentrate on anything, which wasn't new, but now all he could think of was Jackson's arm holding him by the hip and the other one rubbing his head, it still made him shiver. So he decided then and there that it didn't matter, because he was going to ignore it.

Jackson woke up feeling better than he had…in a very long time. He's body ached like he had done the hardest work out of his life, but it left him feeling light and calm. He ran his hand down his chest missing the hot heavy press that was there a few minutes ago. He missed the soft feeling of hair he had run his hand through. Now that the pain was gone, he was able to concentrate on other things he hadn't been able to focus on for the past three months. He was able to take a deep breath and smell the forest that was right outside his window, he could smell the grass of the lawn, the animals in the bush, and the chlorine of the pool. In his room he could smell the presence of someone else, like lemon, sugar, and the unmistakable musk of another man. He opened his eyes and remembered.

He remembered sitting beneath the tree and the sudden shocking wave of pain that had him crippled over and gasping for air, he couldn't get enough in his lungs, he tried to get up but he could feel the bones in his legs break beneath him. He felt as his skin was torn and stretched and the bones of his ribs cracked and pushed against his flesh. He could feel the teeth in house mouth sharpen and stretch till he could barely close it. He felt the bones in his hand stretch, break, and elongate into perfect sharp deadly claws. He could feel his face change, grow animal like, could feel his mouth elongate. His body was breaking apart and reforming into something new, something different and the entire time, over the pain, he could hear his own shouts of pain, louder than the beating of his heart or the rush of blood in his ears, he could hear his scream turn into animal roars and then he was free. The pain was gone and all that was left behind was the primal animal freedom, he was free, he wasn't himself, he was more, he was better, he was who he was meant to be and he rejoiced, he lifted his face to the air and let the world know, let them know he was free, he howled.

But that was last night, this morning was different. When he awoke in the woods covered in blood it felt as if that freedom had been taken away. He felt trapped in his own body and it wasn't fair. To be given a glimpse of true happiness and to have it wrenched away from him and thrown back into a life he hates. It wasn't fair.

If Stiles hadn't shown up he would never have left his bed again. He would have just lain there and died. But Stiles was there looking at him with the most sheepish look on his face, embarrassment mixed with something Jackson didn't recognize, something like concern. He had nothing left inside him to remember what embarrassment felt like. Until Stiles lowered him into that fucking hot water and started washing him. Then he remembered what it was like to feel embarrassed. Especially when those hands were making him feel so god damn good, rubbing away all his aches and pains, leaving behind a tingling peaceful sensation, making him want to moan. Or making him want to laugh with giddy energy left over from the night before.

He remembered what shame was like when Stiles asked about his bruises, and when he looked into his eyes and saw pity. He couldn't bear it and he turned away and denied it but Stiles knew and he grabbed him and held him and let him cry. Stiles talked, not only on how he knew, but how they all the knew, those fucking people he hated, the people who sneered at him in the halls for being the pathetic king of this fucking towns high school and he couldn't stand it…Until Stiles started crying with him, buried his face against Jackson's neck and then they were holding each other and sobbing and soon laughing. He remembered how good it felt, to squeeze Stiles' smaller body against his own and feel him squeeze back. But he was gone now. He wasn't sure how to feel about that, except the voice in the back of his head did. It told him that Stiles saw him for who he really was and found him pathetic and disgusting and not worth staying for. He tried to silence this voice, keep it from leaking out of his eyes and constricting his chest, it took him awhile but he succeeded.

It was late and the sun was creeping towards the ocean, diving underneath it, coloring it orange and purple, like the bruises on his body. He could feel the wolf inside, panting, waiting, relaxed and sate from the night before, but there waiting to feel free again, to run through the woods, and sink its teeth into the flesh of some unknown predator.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week at school Jackson tried to start a conversation with Stiles, if only to prove to himself that he wasn't disgusted with him, but the way Stiles was avoiding him was clearer than any conversation would have been. This was easier, this way he didn't have to suffer through some conversation and pitying looks while Stiles did his best to let him down easy. But they still had classes together and sometimes would have to work together. Jackson did his best to show no emotion over feeling so…_snubbed. _

But after five days of trying to get Stiles to even look at him, to acknowledge that it happened, that something had happened, even if neither of them understood what, and just being ignored, it just became too much. They were sitting in English class reading some romantic poetry, 'La Belle Dame Sans Merci', Stiles was reading, and it was too much. He couldn't just sit there and listen to him any longer, how was it so easy for him, why was it so easy for him? He packed his bags, shoved everything inside as fast as he could, people around the class began to stare, and he just got up and left and ran out of the school, past the field, and dived into the woods.

He let the wolf lead him, it knew what was best for him and now it was saying run. He did, for a long time, the only thing that stopped him was a root that suddenly and unexpectedly caught his foot and brought him crashing to the ground, knocking the air and energy out of him at once. He just lay there in pain but surprisingly calm. He didn't know if it was the forest around him or the run, maybe a combination of both, but he felt relaxed and at peace. He didn't feel so confused anymore, he couldn't deny that Stiles and he had shared a moment a…._intimate_….moment and to have Stiles just ignore him and pretend nothing happened. Well, that hurt. He thought that after the pain, he had built up defenses that no longer allowed him to feel any, and it was true, physical pain was almost an after thought to him, but nothing in his entire life had prepared him for emotional pain. If anything, the way he grew up had made him more sensitive to emotional pain, like he had become hyper allergic to it. Its one of the reasons he had grown up being the way he was, people didn't dare insult the tough guy, the asshole, the bully, they left those alone.

It hurt now, but soon all it would be was another bruise, and those always fade with time, sometimes. Sometimes they scarred. Instead of worrying about that though, he just slept.

Derek decided that enough time had passed and it was time to confront Whittemore about the last full moon. There was the smallest possibility that it was him, and if it was, it left Derek with questions he probably would never get the answers to. So he waited till Friday and decided to stake out the school. He walked around the woods that surrounded the school and smelled the unfamiliar scents and tried to separate them from the ones he knew, a nervous habit from his childhood.

A little after lunch he felt…strange, like, the small cold fingers of a ghost touching his head, whispering. It felt as if someone else was inside him. He felt a strange combination of fear, anger, and shame. He was standing underneath the bleachers, feeling every bit the pervert he was sure Stiles would call him, and saw Whittemore run out the school and into the woods. Derek followed.

He ran and did his best to keep the boy in sight but, damn, he was fast. He leaped and weaved and just tore through the forest. He could barely keep up. Right where he was sure he was going to lose him he saw the boy fall. He heard the loud whoosh of air that escaped his mouth and could instantly smell blood. The boy just lay there, not moving. Derek didn't either. He waited and watched and the boy made no move to stand up, after an hour he was asleep. Derek walked forward until he stood above him. He could see and smell the blood that oozed out of the boys head and other scratches on his hands and legs. His face was dirty he could see where tears had left smudges down his face. Derek reached down and shook the boy.

Jackson slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the eyes of Derek Hale. He cringed and pushed himself onto his back and slowly crawled away from him.

"Stay right there," commanded Derek locking eyes with Jackson, "we need to talk,"

"I-I-I don't know anything…"Jackson tried to keep the fear out of his voice but it was useless, waking up with Derek Hale looming over him sent him barreling into fear. His heart was pounding somewhere inside his throat. He held his hand up in the weakest show of defense Derek had ever seen. Jackson looked at him in between the fingers of his hand.

"Jackson, I need you to tell me what happened to you on the night of the full moon,"

"N-N-Nothing…"

Derek waited and listened but the boy was already afraid and he was having trouble distinguishing fear from lies. He sighed. He walked slowly towards Jackson, trying to keep him from completely freaking out. Jackson just sat there with his hand held out. Derek walked towards him and crouched down in front of him, grabbed his hand and slowly lowered it before letting it go. Jackson just sat there with his eyes downcast trembling quietly.

"Hey, hey…just look at me okay?" Derek watched as Jackson slowly raised his face to him and looked him in the eyes. "I need you to tell me what happened on the full moon"

"I'm not sure…I think I…I think I turned," Jackson wasn't sure what Derek was going to do with him. He always thought that he was going to be part of the pack, but after the bite didn't take Derek made it more than obvious that he wasn't invited back. Now, he wasn't sure if Derek planned to kill him or maybe run him out of the State, all he knew was that he was too tired and jaded to care.

"Look at me," said Derek. He needed to know without a doubt that Jackson was one of them, not just bullshitting him in an attempt to get another bite or something equally as stupid. Jackson for his credit looked up at him when he was told and held his gaze. Derek felt the Alpha inside him wake up and push and tear against its cage when it peered into Jackson's eyes, reflected back at him was a pair of bright glowing blue eyes, like the sky on summers day, or the clear waters of the Caribbean Sea. The wolf inside Derek howled in joy, his child, his brother, his pup, had finally returned to him.

Derek let out a stuttering breath, he felt the disappointment of the last three months melt off his body. The boy, _His _boy had turned.

Derek stood up and extended his hand to Jackson,

"It's time to come home."

Jackson just stared up at him not understanding what had happened to make Derek take such a soft tone with him. He slowly placed his hand in Derek's and felt the older man squeeze it and then was helped to his feet.

They walked back to the Hale house. Derek led the way in front of Jackson giving the boy some time to calm down. Jackson was confused as hell, he wasn't sure what Derek had meant, but he knew what he wished it meant, but didn't allow himself the comfort of hoping. The wolf inside him was bouncing around doing back flips and somersaults, it was so full of joy and Jackson didn't know why. So they walked in silence.

They reached the house from the side. Jackson felt as if all paths in the woods led back to this place, as if it were the center from which the forest grew out of. Derek led the way to the back yard and onto the deck, he took a seat at the picnic table he had just bought to make the backyard more comfortable. Jackson sheepishly sat across from him, he was unsure with himself, he had never felt this way, he didn't know what Derek expected of him, all he knew was he didn't want to disappoint him the way he had everyone else in his life. Jackson let out a nervous sigh, trying to get a handle on his frayed nerves. This past week had been a confusing one and all he wanted to do was get some…stability in his life. He wished this was something Derek was able to offer.

Derek just stared at him though. Now that he knew it was the boy he wasn't sure what to do. He remembered the way he had treated the pup for the past three months and felt, for the first time in a long time, shame. He wondered what his father would have thought of his behavior. But he knew that his father would never have treated a member of the pack this way, he had allowed his fear and anger to irrationally dictate his actions and all he had succeeded in doing was alienating himself from his first _success._ He had failed this boy twice without realizing, the first was the prolonged illness the bite had given him, the second was not being able to recognize it for what it was.

Derek asked Jackson to describe to him the past three months and Jackson did. He told him about the fever, the days spent dazed in his bed. He described to him the pain and the way it consumed his life for the past three months, how he learned to compensate and live and how he was both stronger and weaker because of it. He told him about the full moon, the joy and freedom he remembered and the taste of blood and intestine. Jackson finished his story and just sat there waiting for Derek to react.

"Are you hungry?" Was all Derek asked and Jackson couldn't think of anything other to say than, "Yea…a little."

So Derek opened the back door to his house which led right into his kitchen. Jackson took a set at the table and just watched Derek as he got set on making Jackson a turkey sandwich. When he was done he set two sandwiches on the table one for Jackson and one for himself, he sat down and started eating, Jackson followed suit.

It was late, later than Jackson realized his nap in the woods, the walk back to the Hale house, and then his explanation of the past three months had taken more time than Jackson was even aware of, the sun was quickly setting.

"I should probably go…its getting late…"

"Don't, I want you to stay the night,"

"W-W-Wha…"

"I want to run with you,"

"I don't know what that means…"

"It means I want my wolf to meet yours, I want us to get to know each other, and I want to run underneath the moon with you."

Jackson couldn't help feeling so shy, all this was new to him and what Derek was asking him felt so…so…intimate, that word again. Last time that had happened, it didn't end so well, he wasn't sure he was willing to do it again. But he didn't have much left to lose, so he agreed.

He joined Derek on the sofa while they waited for night to completely fall and watched old episodes of Twin Peaks. Jackson was painfully aware of the space between them and when Derek got up to get them both a bottle of water he totally noticed how much closer Derek had sat, like completely closer, like right next to him. He could feel the heat of Derek's thighs against his own and was hyper aware of Derek's arm thrown across the back of the sofa. It set him on edge and he knew that Derek could hear the way his heart rate increased, he could see the smirk on his face. But over time he stopped noticing and as night slowly approached he would say he'd even grown accustomed to having Derek close, pressed against him. Jackson closed his eyes and let the tentative peace that had fallen around them to lull him into sleep.

He slowly awoke when the heat of the room became too much. He stretched his neck and felt his forehead scrape against something rough. He opened his eyes and all he could see was the side of Derek's neck, he must have fallen against him when he fell asleep. He felt good though, he didn't know what this feeling was but he had never felt like this, it was new and comforting. He stretched again and the scratch of Derek's stubble against his forehead made him want to giggle and next thing he knew, he was.

"What's so funny?" Asked Derek completely scaring the shit out of Jackson.

"Ugh…nothing," he said sheepishly, "it…tickled…" He said feeling the blush burn through his face and up his neck. He just realized Derek had wrapped his hand firmly around his neck and he could feel him card the tips of his fingers through his hair, making him feel twice as awkward and embarrassed.

Derek laughed and got up off the sofa and told Jackson to follow him. They went back into the kitchen and Derek made them more sandwiches. After eating, Derek led the way out of the house, locked the door, and started walking into the woods, Jackson close behind. When Derek thought they were far away enough from town he stopped and started undressing.

"Take off your clothes," he told Jackson, who couldn't help feeling like he was playing the role of the blushing virgin and Derek was the experienced bad boy here to take away his innocence whether he wanted it or not. But rather than voice any of these ideas or letting them set firmly in his brain, he shook them off and with them his clothes. He was standing next to Derek underneath the moon light unsure of what to do next.

Derek silently answered his question by letting the change come over him until he stood in front of Jackson in his Alpha Wolf glory. He was big…huge. His fur was a deep bottomless black with dark grey patterns running through it. He was nearly invisible in the darkness of the forest, he had perfect camouflage he was the perfect predator. Jackson didn't know what to do, last time he changed it was because the moon gave him no choice. He breathed deep and reached deep into him were the wolf slumbered and asked for its help, its guidance, he asked to be him and wolf complied. He felt the change come over him slowly and languidly. He felt the surge of rising pain, swelling, swelling, and when he reached its crest he felt the wolf take over and the unbelievable pleasure that followed.

Derek couldn't believe what he saw, Jackson was always doing things in a strangely magnificent way, like how he played lacrosse, became untouchable on the field. In front of him stood a large full transformed wolf, a feat neither Scott nor Lydia had achieved. He was tall and strong, but the most striking feature was his coat. His white like the driven snow coat. Jackson never did anything the way Derek hoped or expected but he always impressed. His fur was going to make the worst of camouflages in the dark forests of California. As he stood there the moonlight seemed to make him glow ethereal and bright, a pair of bright blue eyes locked with his red ones and Derek couldn't help let out a playful huff of laughter before taking off as fast as he could, calling behind him, "Try and catch me!"

Jackson stood dumb founded for only a second before he sprinted after Derek, he never felt such joy swell in his chest and the closer and closer he got to Derek the better he felt. He ran and would reach out with his teeth to try and catch him by the tail but he would always get away at the last second, who knew Derek could be such a tease.

They both ran with all their might and stopped to take large mouthfuls of water from a near by stream and then they wrestled, nipped, bite, and rolled around on the forest floor. It hurt, but all Jackson could think of doing was laugh out loud and let the world know how happy he was. As if Derek knew what he was thinking he raised his head and howled to the sky. Jackson followed suit and soon throughout the forest near Beacon Hills the howls of the two wolves could be heard bouncing off the trees.

As they ran through the forest they came across the scent of a group of forest predators and soon they stalked and tracked their prey up north towards the mountains away from Beacon Hills. They found the coyotes before the animals knew what was happening, the wolves tore through their ranks tearing the pack to shreds until nothing was left alive, and soon their bellies were full with the meat of their victims.

Jackson never thought it could be like this, he never expected the incredible joy that came with the dangerous feral animal that was always begging him to kill and maim to sate its bloodlust. Derek found a spot in a clearing in the woods where he scratched away the top layer of dirt and dead foliage, he looked at Jackson who instantly knew what Derek wanted. He walked to the spot and curled up and laid down. Derek walked up behind him and curled himself around the other wolf until Jackson was surrounded by his Alphas body. Jackson allowed himself to just enjoy this foreign feeling that left him feeling sleepy and careless, it was a feeling he hadn't felt since back then…before…he took a deep final breathe before falling into a deep slumber. Derek waited until Jackson feel asleep before allowing himself to let down his guard, he couldn't believe what it felt like to finally have a member of his pack be so in tune with his feelings and commands. This was the feeling his father tried to teach him about being an Alpha, it was something he had forgotten after his family had died, but now he remembered. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Authors note- Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, keep them coming. Also my postings will probably slow down from now on but ill do my best to post them at a steady rate.


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson was warm, this last week he had gotten the best sleep of his life but waking had become harder and harder. He was reluctant to do so now, he wished he could just sleep forever in the warmth and safety of this place. But he began to stir. He felt Derek's hand start to rub circles across his chest which helped make him sleepier.

"It's still early, try and get more rest. We have a long way to go to get back home," he could feel Derek's stubble scrap against the back of his neck and feel his warm breath against his ear as he spoke.

"Okay," was all he could think of saying and with Derek's chest against his back and his body pressed against his own he did.

Derek watched his pup fall back asleep and listened to the forest noises around them. Nothing was out of place, there was no snap of a twig, no scent that didn't belong, just the peace that all forest possess without the presence of humans to break it. Last night went better than he had ever expected. Jackson had taken to his wolf like no other bitten Derek had ever seen or known. It usual took years to show a born wolf how to get things under control, from puberty to adulthood, usual thirteen to twenty. Derek never got to finish his training. Jackson didn't seem to need very much, just guidance and support. Derek wasn't sure he knew how to give either of those things. But he would try.

When Jackson opened his eyes again the day had moved well into morning. He tried to disentangle himself from Derek but the Alpha used his hand to hold him down against the ground. With that Derek got up and left. Jackson just waited not really worried and just relaxed. Soon Derek returned.

"The coast is clear," he said and helped Jackson to his feet. They both walked naked through the woods following a path only Derek could see. They had to take the long way back home to avoid more populated areas and to make their way across deep lakes and streams. But the walk was peaceful and the day was sunny, they both walked through the tranquility of the woods and when the sun began to set, they continued walking. Neither spoke, they just basked in each others company. Derek tried hard not to make Jackson feel so awkward but the boy made it too easy. The way he blushed and looked away or down, or the way he would scratch the back of his head or cross his arms across his chest, it all just made Derek smirk.

They finally made it back to the Hale house some time around ten. They were both still naked but Derek insisted they eat first, to regain their energy. They stuffed their faces with everything in the fridge, slices of deli meats, a whole loaf of bread, raw vegetables, and cold leftovers. Like most of the day they ate in silence.

Afterwards Derek led Jackson into his bedroom and they both curled up and slept. They slept all Saturday and didn't awake till Sunday evening.

Stiles felt like the worst person in the world. At first he hadn't tried to avoid Jackson but he was always there, always asking him if he wanted to talk and Stiles didn't. So when he saw Jackson and ducked into a classroom, or hid behind a person, sometimes even just turned around and headed in the opposite direction, well he justified this as him not avoiding Jackson per se. No, he was only trying to protect them both from another embarrassing situation. But Stiles couldn't deny the fact that the only person he was protecting was himself. As the week went on, he could see the hurt and confusion on Jackson's face whenever he caught Jackson staring at him. He realized he couldn't justify it anymore. He had to man up…on Friday, after school they would sit down and just have it out. Get it over with. But before he even got the chance to build up enough courage Jackson just left, in the middle of class, and after school when Stiles went to go look for him all he found was his car in the school parking lot. He waited but Jackson never showed up.

He spent most of Saturday with his dad who surprisingly had the day off. They ate breakfast together and spent a few hours at the bowling alley, his dad even gave him a few quarters to spend at the arcade. They then went and watched a movie Stiles knew his dad had no desire to watch but did so for him. It turned out to be a great day of father son bonding but beneath the happiness and the comfort Stiles couldn't keep certain dark thoughts from entering his mind. When he was feeling happiest he couldn't help but wonder, 'did Jackson _ever_ get to feel this way with his family?' Something told him he didn't and that thought just left Stiles feeling like a worse asshole than Jackson ever was. His father could tell that something was wrong but he couldn't possible think of what it was.

They ate dinner at their favorite Diner and talked about school, friends, touched lightly on work, and finally his dad made the effort to ask Stiles if there was anything he wanted to talk about. He could tell by the way his son stiffened up and let out a little laugh that clearly there was. Stiles for his part didn't know where to begin, there was so much he wanted to talk about, but he wasn't sure his dad had the right answers for any of his questions.

"Well," started Stiles, "I've been feeling kind of weird lately, like…confused…and other stuff." Stiles looked at his father and he could see a million different emotions cross his face, he didn't know what his father was going to get from that statement.

"Well son, when your mother and I got together we did so with the blessing of her parents and God…of course after…well I didn't have much left to believe in…but there are laws against…I'm sure you'll grow out of it…"

"Wow dad that's….just wow," Stiles was completely dumb founded. He had never expected his dad to go all Christian on him. They hadn't gone to church since forever. Stiles couldn't even remember what it was like, couldn't remember the prayers, the feeling, it was all foreign to him and for his dad to use that as some sort of answer, with everything that it implied, well it was fucking cowardly. It wasn't even an answer, to any of his questions…except for one.

After that, neither father nor son knew what to say or do, they simply returned home, each to their own room, and spent the night alone wondering where they could go from there.

On Sunday Stiles decided to go find Jackson and finally get some answers for himself. He drove up to the Whittemore household but the driveway was empty. Stiles called Scott but he was buys shopping with Allison and her mom. Scott thought it was a peace offering, a way for Allison's family to accept him into their fold, he was wrong, apparently it was a form of mental torture Scott was ill prepared to deal with. Stiles hung up on Scott before he could be tricked into joining him. Instead, Stiles simply drove around town with nothing to do. The day was bright and sunny and somewhat hot. He drove aimlessly around until he passed the high school. There was Jackson's car, in the same spot as Friday. Stiles got out and looked inside, everything was the same. He didn't know what to do so he wrote a simple note asking Jackson to call him, it was kind of pathetic he knew, but also necessary.

He spent his day completely alone wondering what to do. He stayed up most of the night watching old westerns. When his father came home around two in the morning he gave Stiles a strange look before disappearing into his own room. This is what Stiles was trying to avoid, this is what he had feared, and he had stupidly caused it himself. He thought that Jackson would have been the person to freak out and deny any happenings thus giving Stiles an out, but he hadn't. Instead, Jackson wanted to discuss it, to what purpose Stiles didn't know, but he wasn't avoiding it. Now Stiles' dad thought he was…he was…confused. He couldn't even say it, because it couldn't be true, right? He liked Lydia, didn't he? He wasn't….he couldn't be…no not that, because that wasn't who he was, it…not if it destroyed the only family he had left.

Monday morning Stiles was hanging out in at the back of the school with Scott, Allison, and Lydia. They were each in their own little sphere of conversation that Stiles didn't really feel like joining, no one really seemed to notice. From the distance he could see Derek's shiny black muscle car rolling up into the school parking lot.

"Hey Scott, were you supposed to meet up with Derek before school," said Stiles, slapping him with his arm to get his attention away from Allison.

"No…why,"

"Dude he's totally here."

The small group looked across to the school parking lot and sure enough, there was Derek's car. It idled there for five minutes before the passenger door opened. Jackson fucking Whittemore got out of the car. He bent over the window to listen to Derek before walking away, Derek tore out of the school lot.

"What did he say," asked Stiles knowing that Scott probably heard using his Werewolf senses.

"He just said 'remember what we talked about.'" No one knew what that could mean but the other two wolves seemed worried. Everyone knew that Jackson and Derek hated each other, though, apparently not any more. No one knew what was happening but they all decided that they would head over to the Hale house after school to find out. The rest of the pack entered the school but Stiles stayed, he wanted to talk to Jackson. Stiles saw him walk across to his car and remove the note he had left and read it. Jackson looked confused like he wasn't sure what it meant, he closed his eyes and scrunched them, he looked like he was in pain. But then he just opened his eyes, sighed, and just crumpled up the note and tossed it over his shoulder he then opened his car and dropped off a couple books before making his way to the entrance.

Stiles just stood there waiting and when Jackson walked passed him all he did was turn his head smile and say, "Hey Stiles," before walking away.

"Wait what the hell. Are you avoiding me now, I'm sorry okay, geez, I'm sorry…"

Jackson stopped and sighed loudly, "What do you want Stilinski…_Shit,_ I tried and you didn't want to so what do you want?" Jackson didn't sound angry it was more like…defeated. But the way he had said his last name, it was a way to push him away and Stiles, he couldn't let it happen.

But before he could talk Jackson interrupted, "listen, I know something….weird happened between us, I know that you saw me naked and vulnerable. I know you saw what has…what happened to me, what my father does to me, and I know you and me found some comfort in each other but god damn it you didn't have to pretend it never happened! Because it fucking did and I can't forget it!" Jackson was shouting so loud spit was leaving the corners of his mouth and the entire time he was taking slow steady steps towards Stiles. People around the school stood shocked, this was the first time they had seen Jackson break his silence and to see him shout like that was going to be the talk of the school for the rest of the day.

Stiles tried to respond, "I know it was fucked up, I know…I tried but…I, it doesn't have to…I can't because it was just some," Stiles bit his lip and closed his eyes. Jackson could see his body slowly start to tremble. He sighed, again. This time Jackson grabbed Stiles by the shoulder and led him to his car. Stiles tried to keep it together but he started to cry before he could get in. Once inside, Jackson drove away with Stiles slowly falling apart in the passenger seat. He drove to a place he knew in the woods, there was just enough room to get his car through a small narrow road without also getting it stuck. It was an open field with large boulders in its center and a stream nearby. He led Stiles to this spot and sat him down on one of the boulders and then hugged him.

Stiles pressed his face against Jackson's torso he wrapped his arms around him squeezed and cried.

"I can't, I'm so sorry, but I can't," Stiles sobbed.

"I don't get it, what's wrong? What can I do?" Jackson was confused, the entire time he thought that Stiles hated him but instead it was something else and Jackson didn't know what. Stiles squeezed Jackson until he cried himself out.

He let his arms fall away and Jackson took a seat next to him. They just sat there as Stiles tried to regain his composure.

"You smell weird," said Stiles after a while. Jackson laughed,

"I'm wearing Derek's clothes." Stiles looked and saw the dark tight black jeans and the dark long sleeve Henley and yea that was Derek's clothes. Stiles couldn't help the tiny pang of jealousy that shot through his body faster than he could push it down.

"Why," he asked cleaning his face of tears, "where were you all weekend?"

"With Derek…he was showing me…teaching me," Jackson sighed he didn't want anyone to know yet, but he knew that maybe if he opened up to Stiles, well maybe Stiles would open up to him, "over the weekend, on the full moon, I transformed…the bite finally took effect."

"…On the full moon…that was you!" Stiles couldn't believe it, after so much time it had never occurred to him that the lone wolf the night of the full moon could have been Jackson.

"Yea…I don't know if you noticed but these last couple months I hadn't been feeling very well…I was…sick,"

"I noticed, right after the bite, I thought something was wrong but…"

"Its okay, you didn't care-No don't deny it I know it's true. You didn't really have a reason to care, I was an asshole," Jackson laughed, "I was an asshole…" Jackson had a far off look on his face like he was remembering something old. "I feel so weird…it hasn't been that long but…I'm not that same person from before, the bite took so long to take and it caused me so much pain but…it helped cleanse me from who I was. It made me a better person"

"I don't know," said Stiles, he finally knew what had made Jackson change but he wasn't so sure if he understood it. It was like he was a stranger now. "I didn't hate you, and I did care, I did, its just I didn't think you would. I mean…it took so long for people to realize that you had stopped talking…I guess your right…we weren't really looking, if we had we would have confronted you three months ago when it started." Stiles was ashamed that a fellow classmate had let out a silent shout for help and he was petty enough to ignore it simply because he had once been mean to him.

Jackson just laughed and smiled at him, "don't worry about it, I'm not the same. You saw me…you saw how broken I am. But its okay, that was just left over, from before. I promise that from today forward ill do my best to get better, to just let go of all my past insecurities and fears but…I'm going to need your help," Jackson was blushing but he looked up at Stiles and smiled sheepishly. Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing. All he wanted to do was disentangle Jackson from his life so that his 'confusion' would go away and here was Jackson asking him to help him be a better person, how could he possible say no.

"Also, don't think I've forgotten about what happened to us the night after the full moon, or what happened today…But if you don't want to talk about it, its okay…" Stiles was shocked by Jackson's sincerity and embarrassed how easily Jackson saw his evasion.

"If I tell you…you'll hate me. Maybe…is it okay if I can tell you later, because honestly I don't know what made me breakdown like that. I guess I just want a little time to try and figure some stuff out myself…" It was embarrassing admitting this much out loud but all Jackson did was smile at him and wrap his arm around his shoulder.

"I miss my mom…" said Stiles. He really did, _so much._ Jackson just squeezed him tight and they both just let an easy peace fall over them.


	8. Chapter 8

Allison was sitting on the porch swing waiting for Derek to come home. Scott was with her and they were waiting on Lydia, she had wanted to go home to change outfits for reason unknown to anyone but herself. Allison and Scott were content in each others company. They were still young and unused to being in such a serious relationship, but what they had was good, Allison would hold on to it for as long as it would last.

These last few months had been relatively peaceful. Scott and Derek worked out most of their problems, especially after Derek became Alpha, though there was still a bit of mistrust between them. Scott only liked to come over on the full moon because he was too scared and inexperienced to deal with it on his own. Derek wasn't an easy person to be around, he was gruff and heavy handed and Scott wasn't used to that. Allison could understand both sides and so tried not to intervene too often. But Derek gave them a place were they could be alone and enjoy each others company, and for that, both Allison and Scott were grateful. Allison's family was always there waiting for Scott to step out of line, looking for any excuse to get Allison away from him. Neither of them was sure what Derek did during the day but he was usually gone till sometime after six, so they knew they could spend some time alone till then. They never stay past six, Scott liked avoiding Derek all together.

Lydia finally showed up wearing a plain pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Apparently she went for comfort over style, Allison wasn't sure what Lydia expected to happen but it couldn't be good.

"So, no ones showed up," Scott and Allison both shook their heads. Lydia sat down on the steps and waited.

Not much later Derek's black Camaro rolled up his driveway. Derek climbed out and opened his trunk.

"Scott, get over here," Derek ordered and they both started unloading bags out of his car. Derek tossed the keys to Allison who unlocked the front door and all the together the pack helped Derek put away his groceries. Allison noticed how bare the fridge was but didn't think much of, bachelor pad's you know.

"So is there a reason you're all here, I mean the full moon passed last week so, why are you here?" Derek turned to look at his small tentative pack of teens.

"Well, we want to know what you're doing with Jackson," Lydia wanted to get straight to the point. She didn't want Jackson to be part of their group even if Derek was only part of it one day out of the month. She didn't want him to push Jackson into their 'outside of the full moon' group she didn't want to be friends with, she didn't want to forgive him.

All Derek did was scoff, before he could answer Jackson's Porsche pulled up behind the Camaro. But no one got out of the car for a few minutes, Derek waited on the steps up to his house wondering what Jackson was doing. What shocked Scott and Lydia was Stiles climbing out the passenger seat.

Stiles was somewhat annoyed that the others were here. He thought they would just blow off the meeting like everything else.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What are we doing here? What are you doing hanging out with Jackson?" Scott had wondered where Stiles had gone all day, especially after hearing about the situation in the parking lot, and to think that Stiles might have spent the day with Jackson annoyed him, he didn't understand why Stiles gave a shit about that fucking jock, Jackson certainly never gave a shit about Stiles.

"Why do you even care? These last couple days you've been wrapped around your own pointless bullshit you didn't even notice that there was something I wanted to talk about that I was…that I needed help. Well, Jackson noticed." Stiles couldn't believe the shit Scott was giving him. After pretty much ignoring him outside of school and not even caring to ask if maybe Stiles wanted to hang, if maybe he wanted to talk, and finally the only thing that made him notice was the fact that instead of being with him he was with Jackson, well fuck that mess.

Scott and Stiles just stood there staring each other down, Scott didn't want to admit he had been being a bad friend and Stiles wasn't willing to let it go the way he had everything else, every time Scott broke a promise, every time he asked Stiles to do him a favor without a thanks, every fucking disappointment. What broke them out of their stupor was Derek and Jackson's laughter. While they argued, Derek walked down the steps to Jackson and lend against the Porsche. Neither Scott nor Lydia knew what had been said, what the pack heard was Jackson laughing so hard he had to hold on to his car. Derek was laughing quietly right in front of Jackson. No one had ever heard Derek laugh, at least not like that. When they finished laughing Derek threw his arm around Jackson's shoulder and together they walked toward the Hale house.

Stiles was fucking pissed and now he was furiously jealous. He knew that Derek had basically taken Jackson underneath his wing but he never thought that they had become this close in only three days. Derek had never laughed or smiled or done anything slightly companionable with Scott, who looked as stunned as Stiles felt.

Lydia looked like she was ready to claw some ones face, before Derek and Jackson could reach the stairs she blocked their path.

"What the fuck is this! I thought we decided as a pack to not fucking bring Jackson in!"

"We never said that, we said we wouldn't interfere, which we didn't," Derek look pissed to be confronted by the members of his own pack.

"We have a right to decide who gets to join our pack," Scott had to put his two cents in. He didn't want Jackson there either and for Derek to go behind their backs and recruit him when he wasn't even a wolf, or so he thought, seemed unfair.

"This isn't up for negotiation! I am the Alpha! I deiced what's best for this pack whether you like or not!" Derek shouted anger flashing red and dangerous in his eyes silencing the other two wolves.

Stiles looked at Jackson and he seemed really, really embarrassed. His hands were in the front pockets of his jeans and his shoulders were scrunched high near his head. His eyes were down cast but when he looked up and locked eyes with Stiles neither could help but smile.

Lydia let out a savage animal yell, her teeth grew, her claws extended and she lunged right over Derek's head and went snarling straight into Jackson. She tore a long gash down his face before punching him in the stomach sending him flying. She launched herself towards the prone form of Jackson on the drive way, she extended her claws going in for the kill. But all she sunk her claws into was the dirt of the driveway and before she knew what was happening she was launched half way across the yard until she hit the ground hard knocking her senseless.

Derek tried to move but it all happened too fast and was so unexpected no one knew what to do, but the fight was over before it began. Jackson just stood there panting the gash on his face healed in just a few seconds, his eyes were glowing the bright blue, like Derek's, from before, but brighter, neon. Stiles stood stunned, he had never seen Lydia so angry or move so fast, and yet Jackson was faster and he hadn't even transformed, he hadn't wolfed out, he was just Jackson. For his part Scott didn't know what to think, but Jackson's glowing eyes ended the discussion.

No one moved for several seconds till a groan from Lydia brought them back down from the excitement and the tension. Derek picked her up and the pack followed him into the house. He unceremoniously dumped her on one of the sofas before walking into the kitchen with Scott and Allison following close behind.

Stiles waited for the others to enter the kitchen before stopping Jackson, "Dude that was amazing! I've never seen anyone move so fast!"

"Thanks…it's nothing really…I…I didn't want to hurt her…" Jackson wasn't sure what to feel. When Stiles and him had finished talking and just relaxed and rested in his favorite spot, he felt so at peace and finally felt like maybe everything would be okay. They just hung out and did their homework, Jackson helping Stiles, much to Stiles' shock, and then split Jackson's sandwich, made by Derek, and just talked about stuff that didn't really matter. It was a great day. But after everything that had happened, seeing how much the other two wolves hated him, well it just didn't seem worth it. He could still have his nights with Derek.

"I think I'm gonna go," before Stiles could react Jackson just walked out the front door into his car and was gone. Stiles stood still for a moment before entering the kitchen. Everyone in the room turned to him. He just stood there feeling awkward himself, damn, Jackson was his ride.

"Derek…you think you can take me home…"

"Yeah…where's Jackson?"

"He left. I don't think he was digging the vibes…" Derek looked furious. But he just sighed and grabbed his keys.

"You can leave when Lydia wakes up," was Derek's order to Scott. The wolf and the human walked out the house and into Derek's car.

Scott felt like a dick, first his fight with Stiles and then yelling at Derek left him feeling angry and confused. He could feel Allison looking at him and knew she wanted to say something but wouldn't. He couldn't remember a time were Stiles needed help and for Stiles to tell him that Jackson had noticed, well that sucked. Stiles was supposed to be his best friend, he was supposed to come to him for help, not to Jackson fucking Whittemore. He could hear Lydia in the other room getting up. She walked into the kitchen and asked where everyone went. They left soon after.

Stiles was trying hard not to feel to awkward sitting in Derek's car but he couldn't stop thinking that he and Jackson were closer than he wanted them to be. Some sick part of him was happy being the only person Jackson had to talk with and to know that Derek was there too, well it seemed like a non contest, Derek was…better looking.

"So you and Jackson," were the words that completely shocked Stiles out of his own thoughts.

"What…what about me and Jackson,"

"You two are close now huh,"

"Yea I guess…" He wasn't sure where Derek was headed with this but if he knew about how he felt…

"Are you two together?"

"What! No!" It wasn't a lie, Stiles wasn't with Jackson, no matter how badly he wanted to be. _God,_ did he seriously just think that.

"Okay, so you don't mind if I ask him out on a date then?"

"WHAT!...ugh…I guess…I mean it isn't really my business, you can do what you want, I don't know what Jackson's going to feel considering his earliest memories of you were you basically physically harming him and making him feel like shit but I guess someone could totally let that go in three days…" Stiles stopped talking but he could see that his words had actually had an effect. Derek looked sad, it was obvious he regretted the way he had treated Jackson.

Derek hadn't considered all the damage he had done in the last three months. Stalking the boy and attacking him just for the thrill, to smell Jackson's intoxicating fear. The way he verbally abused him in an attempt to make him feel small and weak. It had never occurred to Derek that it had actually worked, that maybe he had actually caused permanent damage. It would explain all of Jackson insecurities. No matter how well their run went, Derek could tell that Jackson was still afraid of him. He could catch the flash of fear from the corner of his eye, when he moved too fast the boy would flinch, when he raised his voice he could hear his increased heart rate. Jackson was amazing as a wolf, confident and brave, but Derek had made sure to destroy the human half. To torture him until that confident self assured Jackson slid away and all that was left behind was the Jackson unable to deal with any of it. Sure the old Jackson was an asshole, but that was just a front, and Derek thought that if he had removed the fear maybe Jackson would have been a better person who people actually looked up to, liked. But no he had just made the fear worse, planted the seed deep into the boys soul and watched it take root because some sick part of Derek had enjoyed torturing him. He would make this better, he had to, Jackson trusted him now…maybe. Today was the first day he had heard him laugh.

"You know he was sick right? For the past three months, Jackson told me that he was in pain, like really bad pain, like he considered killing himself on a weekly basis bad pain. And I know your all BFF's now but today was the first day in like three months that anyone has heard Jackson laugh like that, because he was in too much pain before and while I don't think he blames you it was your fault you know. You bite him and then just fucking let him go off…did you hope it'd kill him?" Stiles didn't think Derek had even considered any of this and he took the tiniest bit of pleasure to be the one to lay it all in front of him. He wouldn't lose Jackson to Derek, not when he had gone out of his way to bully Jackson for being a bully himself. It was fucking stupid and pathetic and he wanted Derek to know, no matter how angry it made him.

"You're right…what the fuck was I thinking…" Derek wasn't angry, he was miserable. He knew you couldn't just throw a switch and hope that from one day to another a person would trust you, stop being afraid of you. But Jackson trusted him, didn't he?

"He trusts me Stiles, I can work with that…"  
"Does he…I mean did you ever consider that the only reason Jackson ran with you was because he didn't care what you were going to do to him. I mean, he probably thought you were going to kill him out there you know, no witnesses, no evidence, so far away no one would hear him scream and you had him conditioned to listen to everything you told him to do because he knew that you could make him hurt he-"

"STOP! Okay I get it, I won't ask him out, I don't have the right, I know what I did and I'm sorry…"

"…you should probably apologize to Jackson…this is me here…umm…sorry about…you know…"

"…It's okay…" Derek sounded completely defeated. 'Good', thought Stiles. Derek didn't deserve him not after all the shit he had put Jackson through. But he was no better. Jackson had told him this stuff in confidence, had opened up to him today, told him all his worries and fears. Had told him about the way Derek liked to hurt him when he was too mean to Scott or Stiles himself or anyone really, Derek would always find an excuse to knock him into lockers, to bend his bones until he thought they'd break, to knock him to floor and hold him there with a well placed boot. Jackson told him about all the things Derek could see about him, all the things he hated about himself and how well Derek knew to use those feelings against him. How Derek made Jackson do whatever he wanted because Jackson had been conditioned to listen to the people who hurt him, who held power over him, his father beat that lesson into him since he had become a Whittemore.

But, Jackson also told him how running through the woods with Derek had created two different Derek's in his mind and how he didn't know which one to trust. But Jackson wouldn't leave the wolf behind and he would run with Derek again because the wolf in him begged for it, even if meant having to deal with the Derek who hurt him. Stiles knew he had no right to use this information against Derek, but he felt as if he had to protect Jackson from him because no one knew what Derek they were going to find, the kind understanding one or the cruel angry one.

Stiles closed his front door and realized that he didn't deserve Jackson either. He was a fucking coward. Jackson needed someone strong to help him return to himself, his proper self, not this sad man. He needed to figure things out, and fast because if he didn't, he would lose Jackson to Derek. But here standing in his dark empty house he would admit one thing to himself, he was attracted to Jackson Whittemore, and if he was attracted to another boy…well…that probably meant he was…gay…That idea made him tremble with some unknown fear. He could lose his father just being who he was…but he still wasn't…No, he was sure. _God_, he missed his mother. Jackson had no one to miss…All he could do was fish for the affection of two rich strangers who Stiles doubted actually knew how to show any affection to a child. Stiles wanted to be the one to give him affection, Stiles wanted to be the one to love him.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a little over a week since the bite had taken effect and the same amount of time since the pain went away. Within in that time so much had changed that Jackson just needed a moment to figure some stuff out. Seeing how much Lydia and Scott hated him made him feel weird, they hated him for being someone who didn't exist anymore. But now he had to figure out what it was he wanted. No one asked him if he wanted to be part of their pack, everyone just assumed he did. He wasn't sure he wanted to share the full moon with two people who hated him. In fact he was sure he didn't. He gave everything else up, he wouldn't give this up.

But there were still so many things that confused him. He didn't know what Derek was playing at. Jackson wasn't sure if this was just another way for Derek to torture him, would he let Jackson become reliant on their nightly runs and suddenly take that away from him, would he be so cruel. Whether or not he would, Jackson didn't know, what he was sure of was that he could. But he had been so kind and friendly and it seemed like he really did want Jackson to be part of his pack. But all Jackson could think of were those three months in his life were the only companion he had was the pain, and the pain was the only thing that gave him an reason to live, it seemed easier to Jackson to fight than to give up, a product from the life he lived.

Then there was Stiles, friendly, kind, and amazing Stiles. When he was with Stiles he felt like he was in the company of someone who, after everything he had done to him, never judged him and honestly seemed to care for him. It made Jackson feel so nervous, he was afraid that one day Stiles would remember who Jackson was, rather than is, and hate him like Scott and Lydia. He also wasn't sure whether or not Stiles actually cared for him or if this was just the way he was with everyone. He had to admit that getting attention from Stiles felt pretty amazing. He had forgotten what it was like to have a close friend and having Stiles be there for him made him feel like he had finally gotten his feet back on solid ground. But Stiles seemed to be going through some pretty heavy shit himself and Jackson wanted to help him, but Stiles wouldn't open up to him and that kind of hurt, Jackson had been so open with Stiles it was some what insulting when Stiles wouldn't open up to him. But Jackson was willing to give him time, he wouldn't lose his only friend like that.

Jackson went home and decided to do something he hadn't done in a long time. He pulled out his lacrosse stick and decided to practice. He spent the rest of the evening doing this, remembered how much he loved it and regretted all the things the pain had taken away from him, but thought of all he got in return…

Stiles spent the rest of his night in his room and tried to ignore the flurry of emotions he was feeling. Anger, shame, and jealousy all mixed into a chaos in his stomach. Downstairs he could hear has dad arriving home, could hear him moving around the kitchen trying to find something to eat, Stiles hadn't cooked. He heard him walk up the stairs and then stop and knock on his door.

"Son, can we maybe talk…" Stiles wasn't sure what his dad wanted or whether or not he even cared but he would always give his father the benefit of the doubt.

He opened the door and allowed his father into his room. He looked around as if he had never seen the place, as if it had changed in the past three days. It hadn't.

"Listen I know your mad at me…I know I said something you didn't want to hear but…I don't think I can accept it…if your mother was here she would-"

"Shut up! You don't know what she would have done, neither of us do, she's dead and your all I have left and your just going to stand there and tell me that that isn't enough! That you can't accept me for who I am!"  
"This isn't easy for me I-"

"You think this is easy for me, you think I haven't been agonizing over this thing for the past couple days! I didn't even know…"

"I know, I'm sorry it's just-I'm so scared for you! You haven't seen the things I have, you don't hear the reports of hate crimes, the way people treat them it isn't right and I don't want that for you…" Stiles' father cried he was so afraid for his son. He didn't understand, that was obvious, but he also didn't want to lose his son to some violent crime of hate, he didn't want his son to miss out on all the things he and his mother had had together and he didn't know how to say this.

"I don't want that either dad, I barely understand it myself. All I know is that I think there's someone and I think I want to be more than just friends and its so confusing and its so scary and all I wanted was for you to tell me that it was going to be okay…that it would be okay," Stiles covered his face, he couldn't stand for his father to see him cry. He didn't want his dad to think he was weak. But his father didn't, he just wrapped his arms around his son and told him that everything would be okay, they would get through this the way they got through everything, they would do it together.

Derek stood on his front porch with a bottle of beer in his hands, he let the peace of the night sooth away his wounds of the day. Stiles always seemed to challenge him in a way no one else dared. It pissed him off but he was thankful for it. No one had ever made him take responsibility for his actions the way Stiles had today. He could try and justify his treatment of Jackson till the cows came home, but he knew that at the end of the day he had just been a cruel mean individual, and now he might have to pay the price. He couldn't remember when he left the path his parents had set for him, couldn't remember how he'd strayed so far. All he knew is that he wasn't always like this, he remembers being kind once, remembers being loved and safe until all that was taken away. It changed him, how could it not, but he never noticed how cruel it made him.

Derek took a long gulp from the bottle until it was drained. It wasn't lost on him, the looks Stiles would give Jackson when he thought no one was looking. Maybe that was why he thought to ask his permission. Derek had just assumed there was something between them already, but when Stiles denied it, well Derek was suddenly and shockingly aware that he wanted him. He wanted to hold him down, sink his teeth into his supple flesh and mark Jackson as his own. He wanted Jackson naked beneath him begging, demanding, and fighting for control. He surprisingly realized that he had already done that, bite him, marked him as his own and Jackson had begged for it, for the bite. But not the way Derek wanted him to, naked overcome with lust not fear. He wanted Jackson in his life. He wanted him as his second in command. But something inside him told him Jackson probably didn't want that, not after the way he had treated him. Stiles thought there was nothing between them, but maybe Jackson did, and one thing Derek couldn't do was take away something that would bring Jackson happiness.

Tuesday morning Stiles and his father were having breakfast together having regained their trust in each other. Stiles was happy, he felt that some of the pressures of the last couple months had finally been lifted off his chest and he could finally breath, it was like he had been having a panic attack the whole time and today it had finally gone away. They were going to try and meet half way, his father promised to be more open minded as long as Stiles promised to tell him more about himself and the troubles he was going through, as awkward as it may be. A promise Stiles broke when his dad asked him who it was he liked, all Stiles could do was smile while his father gave him the look, the I-know-your-bullshitting-me look. The Sheriff let it go….for now.

He drove Stiles to school again and left for work. Stiles could see Scott, Lydia and Allison heading into the school. He wasn't ready to forgive Scott for being an ass friend or Lydia for being a selfish bitch so instead he headed to the library. He sat down at an empty desk and pulled out his books to finish his homework, well the homework Jackson refused to do for him when he realized Stiles was basically making him do his homework.

Danny walked into the library and sat down at a table near the back of the library. Stiles thought about for a second before deciding that it was maybe a good idea.

"Hey Danny…umm think maybe I can talk to you about something…" Stiles stood sheepishly in front of Danny trying not to talk too loudly in the quite of the library.

"Sure…" said Danny not really understanding but also unwilling to rudely just turn Stiles away.

"Okay…so like I've….well see I think maybe….and…oh god this is hard,"

Danny just stared at Stiles like he was super annoying but also slightly adorable, though Danny would never tell Stiles this.

"Okay…how did you know you were gay?" Finally asked Stiles not knowing how else to start this conversation and really wanting someone to help him understand.

"Well that's kind of personal…"

"I know…it's just I really need help…I think-"

"OH, okay. Wow, well I guess it started when I was in middle school. People always talk about knowing since they were children but I never noticed boys or girls…sexually, I guess…till middle school. An older friend of mines came over. He'd found a porn in his garage that probably belonged to his dad or brother. We watched it together and would do so regularly with different videos. But over time I guess I realized that I noticed the guys more than the girls…then I knew..." Danny could till by Stiles face that it didn't really help. He had no idea how to deal with other people's sexuality problems when he could barely deal with his own. Danny realized that the person that helped him get through this hard part of his life had been Jackson. He had helped him understand who he was and how to deal with it and he'd done it without any of the Jackson bullshit. He'd been so kind and understanding, it was one of the reasons Danny was friends with him through thick and thin…Danny really missed him but the last three months Jackson had looked so sick, though no one seemed to notice it but him. When Jackson stopped talking Danny had become fed up trying to defend Jackson's behavior to other people when Jackson hadn't bothered telling him what was wrong, his best friend. It was the straw that broke the camels back. He couldn't deal.

Stiles took a deep breath, the story was enlightening but it didn't really help. He had had his real life porn experience when he'd helped Jackson wash blood off his body. Sometimes right before waking he would dream of it, the feel of skin, the mounds of muscle, and the feel of Jackson's pubes. Stiles shook the thoughts out of his head, they wouldn't help him now, maybe later, when he was alone…

"Stiles! Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yea! I just-I was thinking- Never mind…okay. It just…how do you know for sure?"

"…I don't really know Stiles I just knew…maybe you're not having trouble knowing for sure…maybe you just need to stop fighting against it so hard and just…you know, accept it." Danny didn't know what brought on Stiles' sexual confusion, but he wanted to help, it was also really adorable.

Stiles sighed, he knew that, he thought he had done that last night, but every time he thought of telling Jackson, of finally confessing to him, it terrified him, he could lose him over something so…stupid. He wasn't sure if it would really change much. But the thought of having his heart broken by a guy simply because he _wasn't _gay, well that sucked because there was no way he could stay angry at him for that.

"Thanks Danny…I guess all I have to do is tell him," said Stiles.

Danny laughed, "So who's the lucky guy?"

"I-I its-I" Danny laughed, hard. All Stiles could do was splutter, blush, and try hard not to bitch slap Danny. The two spent the rest of the day just hanging out, even between classes. But at lunch Stiles told Danny he had something to do and went off in search of Jackson. Danny was too interested in seeing who Stiles was going to meet up with and wanted to know if it was his mysterious lover, so obviously he followed him.

Jackson sat on the bleachers thinking about how much he had changed. For the first time this week, with nothing too worry about and with no pain clouding his mind, he was able to focus on who he was. He realized that a lot of the anger he once had just no longer existed. His anger was a mask, one he didn't need anymore. He didn't have to hide who he was. At least not anymore, he wasn't who he was, he was new. It was a strange feeling.

He pulled out his lunch, cold leftovers from last nights takeout, and began to eat. His new heightened senses allowed him to enjoy food a way he never had before. He could taste every ingredient and smell them deep in his nose. This had actually caused a slight crisis the week after his transformation when all most everything in his household just smelled and tasted horrific. All the added chemicals and preservatives left the food tasting like hair spray, plastic, and roach poison. His parents had been looking for an excuse to switch to organic and locally grown food but could find no reason to do it. Jackson gave them a reason, he refused to eat anything that came saturated in preservatives and chemicals, even hormones had a taste, something Jackson learned when his dad made them burgers using non-organic non-grassfed ground beef. So, his parents made the switch, were happy about too since it wasn't really something people of Beacon Hills were doing. They felt avant-garde, something Jackson had to give the biggest eye roll he could muster without them rolling permanently into the back of his skull.

Over his lunch Jackson smelled the lemony freshness that always seemed to accompany his favorite person. Stiles was making his way slowly across the field. He was nervous, Jackson could hear Stiles' heart and the closer he came he could smell the acidic vinegar odor of nervousness. Jackson seemed to be getting better at identifying emotions through their smells, something apparently not many bitten could do.

Stiles smiled and joined Jackson on the bleachers. He just sat there not talking or eating but Jackson could hear the way his heart was slowly beating faster, like it was trying to build up steam. Jackson couldn't help but laugh, "Dude, whatever it is just tell me. You're kind of starting to freak me out."

Now that Stiles had made it all the way out here all he wanted to do was run, this was a bad idea, a stupid idea, why would Jackson choose him over Derek. The questions and doubts were never ending and all self depreciating. They all stopped when Jackson wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder and pulled him close.

"Dude seriously stop okay. Whatever it is you can tell me." Stiles wasn't so sure but he took a deep breathe.

"Okay, I was just wondering…if maybe…UGH!...okay, do you want to go watch a movie with me-"

"Sure," was Jackson's quick and easy response, he didn't know why Stiles was so nervous about this.

Stiles chuckled. Of course Jackson was going to answer so quickly, he didn't know he meant it as a…date. 'Okay, one more time'

"Yea it's just I don't just want to watch a movie…"

"Okay you want to get something to eat too," fucking Jackson wasn't making this easy.

"Actually that sounds kind of nice…But I meant something else its just I don't…Okay, I meant it as a date okay…"

"Oh," was the only thing Jackson could think of saying. He had never thought that Stiles felt this way about him. He always assumed that Stiles treated him the way he treats every person, with a massive amount of kindness and compassion…and annoyance. But he didn't, Jackson was special. He blushed. He liked Stiles, but he didn't know if he _liked liked_ Stiles. He could think of no better way to find out than a date. "Okay let's do this, how about today after school we can watch that new action movie."

"Okay…okay…really. I mean yeah okay that sounds great I can't wait," Stiles started to laugh…hysterically. "Cool, so I guess you can pick me up, you know cause your cars nicer and I've always wanted to drive it, like around six I guess. There's no practice today so it's not a problem….it's just…I mean. Why?" Stiles really needed to learn to stop talking, like right now.

"Why what? Why…did I say yes," Stiles nodded, "dude, low self esteem much! I mean I like you and I want to get to know you better. I can't promise you that this is going to work out, but what I do know is that I want it to. I really like what you and I have and…if we can have more…well I want it." It was really that easy for Jackson, he liked Stiles, a lot, so why couldn't he have more of him. Stiles made him feel like no one else had, a way he thought Lydia once made him feel long, long ago when they first started dating.

Danny watched from far away, he saw Stiles walk up to Jackson saw him sit next to him and slowly but surely turn a slight shade of red. What shocked him was seeing Jackson laugh and throw his arms around Stiles, saw him talk. Jesus, when did Jackson start talking…to Stiles! He looked so healthy…_Shit_, Danny had made the biggest mistake of his life. He had cut off his friend because he was tired of putting up with his bullshit, but there was no bullshit. It was a sign of something big and Danny had ignored it because he was a bad friend. Jackson looked so different now, his hair was long since he hadn't cut it in months, his clothes were muted colors, but he was laughing now and he looked so healthy. His pale clammy skin looked tanned and shinning. He was smiling, Danny had to run.

From within the trees Derek watched Stiles. Cute unassuming Stiles who just asked Jackson out, knowing that Derek wanted to do the same. He didn't know how to feel about that. Did Derek like Jackson the same way Derek knew Stiles did? Well, he wasn't sure. One thing Derek did know was that he wanted to fuck Jackson, he wanted to throw Jackson down on the forest floor and ravage him, and Jackson could take it. But first he had to get him back from Stiles.


	10. Chapter 10

Jackson was fucking nervous. He couldn't remember the last time he had been on a date. Usually Lydia and him had stayed home and watched that horrid movie 'The Notebook' and maybe if he was lucky make out. While some people probably wouldn't believe it, Jackson and Lydia had never actually had sex. He didn't want it the way Lydia was giving it, like another thing to cross of her to-do list…literally. That didn't mean it had to be special or anything…he just didn't want it to be a task. Sex was meant to be lots of things like fun, and exciting, sometimes angry, it wasn't supposed to be something you did just for the sake of having said you had done it. At least that was what Jackson thought…he really should _not_ be thinking about sex and Stiles or the way his amazingly smooth strong hands…Jackson was fucking nervous.

He didn't know what to wear. He didn't want to just throw something on like he was going to school. He also didn't want to deck himself out and look desperate so…somewhere in between? He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a nice button up flannel shirt with a collar and tie and a white blazer on top. His hair was also bothering him. It had gotten long in the last couple months to the point were he couldn't spike it anymore and covered his ears. He could take care of that. He walked into his bathroom pulled out his scissor and clippers and redid his hair the way he liked it, short on the side and long on top, he combed it to the side slightly spiked and bed heady.

He looked himself in the full length mirror in his bathroom. He looked stupid…but he didn't have enough time to change into anything else. He sighed, defeated and hoped that Stiles at least liked the way he looked. This thought sent his stomach churning with nerves, again.

Stiles was nervous as fuck. All his clothes had fucking stupid anime and video game characters and shit on them and they all looked like they belonged in the closet of a middle school kid. All his dress shirts had wrinkles that probably needed to be dry cleaned out, he didn't even know if there was an iron in the house. Thank god he didn't have to worry about his hair.

He settled for wearing an old polo that fit a little tight but was his favorite shade of blue. He paired this with a pair of cream colored slacks and his newest pair of chucks. Now all he had to do was wait an hour for Jackson to come pick him up… the longest hour of his life.

Jackson pulled up to the Stilinski household. He gripped the steering wheel tight and took one long steadying breath. He got out of his car and slowly made his way up the front steps. He hesitated, only a second before knocking on the door. He waited and slowly shifted his weight from one foot to the other till he could hear Stiles barreling down his steps and then open the door. They stood staring at each other, Jackson couldn't help but notice the way Stiles' polo hugged his body and outlined his growing muscles, Stiles felt like he was going out with a model especially the way Jackson was dressed. Stiles blushed he could practically feel the heat from Jackson's eyes as it roamed his body. Jackson had never thought of Stiles as being sexy, but today, looking at him here, he couldn't deny it, Stiles looked amazing.

The appreciative silence was broken when Jackson couldn't help but laugh, and neither could Stiles. They laughed hard and loud, Stiles locked his front door and Jackson led him to his car and opened the door for him. The drive to the theatre was filled with awkward silence, again, only broken by their laughter at how awkward the whole situation was. After that though, they were finally able to open up like they had before and the drive was filled with simple conversation.

Stiles paid for the movie but Jackson got the snacks which ironically cost more than the movie tickets, but when you buy as many snacks as Stiles wanted it was bound to be expensive. While the movie was playing Jackson would sneak glances at Stiles' face and enjoyed the happy enthralled expression on it. Jackson noticed Stiles' hand resting on the arm rest, thought about it, and then reached out and intertwined their fingers. Stiles entire body froze stiff, Jackson was holding his hand, Jackson was holding his hand, Jackson was holding his hand. Jackson squeezed when he heard the way Stiles' heart stuttered a beat, Stiles squeezed back and slowly his heart rate returned to normal. Jackson liked this, the feel of Stiles hand in his own, the lemony scent that consumed his senses leaving him intoxicated, and the thought of what could be.

After the movie, they walked around the shopping area the theatre was found in, it had a small grassy area, like a park, in its center with a giant artificial lake in the middle with dancing fountain jets. They mostly just talked, like always, but now everything was over colored with the fact that they were on a date. It made things a bit awkward but not much and over time they were able to return to acting normal around each other. Jackson was still holding Stiles' hand.

Jackson let Stiles choose the restaurant, he settled on a Japanese curry place, one of Jackson's favorites, Stiles' too. The dinner was good but Stiles could feel the looks their waitress kept throwing them and didn't know if it meant trouble. Jackson ordered different appetizers and shared them with Stiles. When Jackson got up to use the restroom their waitress approached with the check, "I'm sorry for staring it's just…you guys are the most adorable couple I've seen come in here!" She squealed and then walked away. When Jackson came back the waitress brought them dessert to share, on the house, and Jackson enjoyed slicing off a piece of cheese cake and then holding out with his fork for Stiles to bite. Stiles blushed so hard he wished it kill him. They split the bill.

After dinner they walked towards the lake and leaned against the railing that overlooked the water. Jackson wrapped his arms around Stiles and pressed his back against his own chest and they both just watched the moon reflect its rays off the still water. It was fucking romantic as hell and Stiles chest constricted with happiness he didn't know he had been missing. For once, he felt like cutting Scott some slack, if this is how it felt…well he could understand being a bad friend. For now, Stiles just leaned back until his head was pressed against Jackson's shoulder.

The drive back home was quiet but not awkwardly so. All Jackson had to do was look at Stiles and a giant smile would break out on his face. Jackson couldn't help it, he reached out and held Stiles' hand all the way back to his house. He got out and led Stiles to his front door.

"Today was…amazing," Stiles couldn't think of another way to describe the night, it was simply amazing and over far too quickly. All Jackson could think of saying was, "Yea…"

They stood there on Stiles porch for a short while, neither wanting to end the night. Jackson thought about for a minute before reaching forward wrapping an arm across Stiles' hip and bringing the other one to wrap around Stiles' neck and kissed him deep and long. He parted their lips and rested his forehead against Stiles' as they both tried to catch their breaths.

Stiles was stunned and breathless. The kiss had sent electrical charges down his body and left him shivering, he wanted to feel the press of Jackson's warm lips against his own again, but before he could try Jackson pulled away.

"Good night Stiles," Jackson said before slowly walking back to his car, turning around every few minutes to look at Stiles, send him a large smile each time while blushing. Stiles loved the way Jackson blushed, like he was embarrassed but didn't care.

Stiles made his way into his house and took a minute to just stand there and absorb everything that had happened. He could make this work, he had to. Now that he had had a taste he thought he was addicted.

From the trees deep in the forest, down wind, Derek watched Jackson kiss Stiles, he bristled. If Stiles thought that he was just going to roll over and give up he didn't know him that well. He would fight because doing anything short of his all wasn't something he knew how to do. Derek could offer Jackson something Stiles couldn't, the night, the moon, and the true release of the animal nature living inside them both. He would take full advantage of this.

Wednesday morning was going to be hard for Jackson he was excited to see Stiles again but wasn't sure were they stood now, but he was ready to find out. He drove slowly to the school not worried about being late. Who knew being the best student in all his classes actually gave you certain privileges, like being a little late to class. He arrived right as the first bell rang, and quickly made his way into the building and not seeing Stiles he went to his first class. But the day came and went and he didn't once see Stiles. He texted him and waited in his car after school but Stiles didn't show up. Jackson didn't know what had happened he thought that everything had gone well with them. He wasn't sure if Stiles was ignoring him or just too busy to respond…he gave him the benefit of the doubt and decided to let it go. He didn't think it meant much.

On his drive home Derek texted him and asked him to come over to his house, he was grilling steaks and thought they could enjoy them together. Not having anything better to do Jackson agreed.

Stiles was having the worst morning of his life. He woke up and did what he normal does in the morning then ate breakfast. He got his backpack together and headed out to his jeep, which wouldn't start. He popped the hood but that was the extent of his knowledge, he didn't really know what went where. He tried to pull his cell phone out of his backpack where he left it but couldn't find it, it was missing. He went back to his room but he couldn't find it anywhere in the house, he even tried calling it from the house phone but didn't hear it ring. He didn't know anyone's number from memory and so had to call his dad who wasn't in and wouldn't be in all day. Stiles was stuck home but he desperately wanted to see Jackson especially after their amazing date. He decided to head over to Jackson's house after school.

Jackson pulled up to Derek's house and wondered why Derek really wanted him there. Jackson wasn't going to lie, he admired Derek and envied his confidence. He didn't understand how Derek could have no self doubts, didn't understand what it was like to just not care. His entire life was about trying to impress people, make them love him, so that no one else would ever abandon him again, and up until a while ago he didn't know what it felt like to not care. He got out of his car and made his way to the back of the house were Derek was grilling.

"Hey…"was all Jackson could think to say. Derek pointed at the picnic table were there was an open cold beer waiting for him. Not being one to turn down free booze Jackson picked it up and drank. It was really cold and had the familiar bitter taste and yet it wasn't as disgusting as some of the cheap stuff they had at parties.

"So…need any help," Derek just smiled at him and shook his head. Jackson sat and just looked out across the back yard and into the woods, enjoyed the smell of the cooking meat. A cool breeze blew the smoke away from the house and carried with it the scent of the forest. Jackson loved that smell, the mossy damp smell of the woods mixed in with the trees and plants.

Jackson jumped when Derek put his hand on his shoulder. All Derek did was laugh and say, "If you want you can mix the salad I left in the kitchen, bring it out here."

Rather than answer, and mostly to hide his embarrassment, Jackson went into the kitchen and found the salad in the fridge. He mixed it and dressed it with some olive oil and black pepper, the way he liked it, and brought it out onto the deck. Derek was bare foot and wearing a loose pair of jeans with a black t-shirt. He looked so normal, standing there grilling, he saw Jackson and gave him a small grin. Jackson had to smile back. He could get used to this, coming over every few days and enjoy the evenings with Derek as the waited for night to fall to enjoy the night together as they hunted and played.

When Derek finished grilling he set a pile of meat on the center of the table and they both just dug in. Derek brought out his home made steak sauce, a marvel of human confection. Jackson couldn't help but make obscene noises as he ate. The meat was amazing, like nothing he had ever tried, it was the taste of pure cow and the sauce tasted like every delicious herb mixed in with the bite of vinegar and something sweet. This was the most delicious thing he had tasted since turning.

"Dude, where do you find meat like this, I mean it taste like meat, there's nothing else there,"

"I know a man. He has a dairy farm not far from here. He also raises a few cows for slaughter and whenever he has some meat he makes sure to call me. It's all natural no hormones or grain-feed, this is what a cow should taste like, most people don't know the true flavor of beef,"

"This taste even better than the stuff my parents get at that fancy health store,"

"It should be its fresher; the cow was slaughtered this morning."

Jackson and Derek ate their meal making small talk, Jackson didn't want to bring up his date with Stiles since it was still a tentative thing, he wasn't sure if it would work out. He also didn't want to give Derek any ammunition to use against himself or Stiles. He wasn't sure if he fully trusted Derek, no matter how bad he wanted to.

"Jackson is it okay if we talk about…serious stuff,"  
"Okay…like what,"

"I wanted to talk about the way I've treated you…" Derek could see the way Jackson paled could see him work to swallow the food still in his mouth and could smell the nervousness. Jackson just nodded though and so Derek continued.

"I know I've been…a bad person. I don't know what happened to me, I don't know what made me hate you so much. A small part of me was angry at seeing a person with so many opportunities, a person who had all the makings of a leader, of a good person, but back then you weren't…you weren't bad but you weren't good. I guess I got some sick pleasure from…giving you a taste of your own medicine…"

"Okay…"Jackson didn't know why Derek was telling him this, it was cruel to remind him of who he was, to bring up how people hated him.

"But you changed and you changed me. The bite I gave you…it connected us and it took me so much time to notice, I denied it because….because the thought that I had failed you killed me. I couldn't bare that I didn't change you, it made me feel weak and worthless and I took it out on you and for that…I'm so sorry. I never meant for our relationship to start out as victim and victimizer. But I want to tell you that I'm going to make it up to you, I'm going to be the person you need me to be, I'm going to be the Alpha you deserve and I guess I'm asking for your permission, I want to ask you to be a member of my pack and I want you to know that I will never treat you the way I did in the past. I want you to be my partner, my second in command…"

Jackson didn't know what to say, the entire thing was so…_overwhelming._ He never imagined Derek would ever apologize for what he had done. But Jackson was also chocked up no one had ever been so open to him in that way, no even Stiles who still kept a bit of distance between them. Derek wanted Jackson to know who he was and know him in return and Jackson didn't know what to say. All he could think of doing was nod, he couldn't talk, if he did he would cry and he promised himself that he would be stronger, not like the old weak Jackson, he would be better.

Derek sat next to him and put his arm across Jackson's shoulder and buried his head in his neck. Derek had never felt like crying after his parents died, he cried now, he had never felt so bare. The day he let the enemy into his house and watched it burn to the ground was the first time he had opened himself up to a person, today was the second. He needed his pack, he need support just as much as he could give it, and Jackson wouldn't let him down. Jackson hugged Derek as he cried and that sent Jackson over the edge, he let tears slowly trickle out of the corners of his eyes but he didn't sob. They sat like that until the sadness passed, all that was left was a silent promise that they would make each other happy, they wouldn't let each other down.

Derek enjoyed Jackson's sent, he smelled like cedar chips and fresh mown grass…and blood, Derek loved the smell. He was happy to just keep his head buried in Jackson's neck, but he knew that time for that had passed. He disentangled himself from Jackson and walked across the yard to the woods discarding his clothes as he went, Jackson followed. Together, naked, they walked deep into the woods and let the animals inside themselves out. They took their anger and sorrow out on the world around them. They purged themselves of all negativity until all that was left was the animal joy.

Across the woods high on a cliff Stiles became tired of waiting for Jackson, he obviously wasn't going to show up, and started his walk home.


	11. Chapter 11

Jackson awoke early next Thursday morning at Derek's house. They were both asleep in his living room. Like usual Derek was wrapped around Jackson, protecting him. Jackson got up, careful not to wake Derek, and made his way upstairs to Derek's bedroom were he showered and borrowed some clothes, again. Derek was downstairs, naked, making breakfast. His hair was sleep mussed and he was covered in dirt and blood, and he looked sexy as hell, though Jackson would die before he told Derek, but when he saw Jackson looking he smirked, the bastard knew how sexy he was. Jackson just blushed and sat at the table.

Jackson left after breakfast with a promise from Derek for a repeat of the night before, with out the emotional bullshit, Jackson agreed with a giant grin on his face. He drove slowly on his way to school enjoying the quite morning lull. Nights with Derek always left him with a feeling of inner peace, emptied him out of all his doubts and worries. Sometimes, when there was no supernatural shit out on the loose, this town would surprise him in its natural beauty.

He parked his car in the back lot, far from the school, closest to the woods. From here he could see the school field and would sometimes watch lacrosse practice, an act of masochism. He got out of the car and made his way to the bleachers, he was two hours early but didn't mind. He just pulled out the book he was reading and before he knew it the school was filling up with students. As he read he caught a whiff of lemon and frosting and followed it. Near the team locker rooms he saw Stiles and Matt, the annoying photographer, talking. He didn't want to intrude so he waited till they finished. It looked like they had agreed to do something. He slowly stalked Stiles as he made his way into the locker room and saw him cram his gear inside his locker. Jackson pounced and Stiles screamed, squealed really, and batted his arms around. Jackson wrapped his arms tight around Stiles and laughed so hard he thought he would pee. Stiles just looked at him and took deep fast breaths.

"What the fuck! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Yeah I noticed," Jackson liked this, Stiles pressed against him, seeking comfort, even if Jackson was the one who scared him.

Stiles forcefully made his way out of Jackson's embrace and picked up his backpack which he had dropped. He looked at Jackson with a strange expression, one Jackson didn't recognize, but reminded him a little of pity…

"So where were you yesterday, I was looking for you, I texted you a few times too…"

"Oh, my car broke down and I lost my cell phone so I was basically stranded home. My dad took the jeep to the mechanics though. He drove me to school today,"

"Oh sorry man if I'd known I would have picked you up,"

"It's okay…'

"So…if your not doing anything later want to come over…my parents won't be home…"

"Yea…I can't, I have plans already…"

"Oh, okay…"

"Yea I have to go," Stiles pushed past Jackson and left the locker room, Jackson wasn't sure what had just happened. He was confused and a little angry. Stiles was always doing that, always keeping secrets, always pushing Jackson away. He thought that their date had gone well but maybe it only went well for him.

Jackson decided to skip first period and instead spent some time in the weight room. He lifted massive amounts of weights which, if he hadn't been alone, would have caused quite the commotion and cheering. But he focused on the aches in his muscle and let the strain consume his body. He was still confused but…he would let it go, for now. He showered and changed back into his clothes. On his way out he almost bumped into Coach Finstock, but he just ducked into one of the equipment closest and waited for him to pass.

At lunch he sat on the bleachers and ate a steak sandwich and just enjoyed the temperate weather. He didn't want to think about Stiles or the way he was avoiding him again and he didn't want to think about the way that hurt. He just ate and enjoyed the taste of the bloody juices that filled his mouth and instead thought about the night before and the comfort it gave him. Maybe he could talk to Derek…

"Hey," called Danny from the bottom of the bleachers startling Jackson.

"Hey…" Jackson responded. They both just stared at each other. Neither knew how to cross the breach that spanned between them. Danny slowly climbed the bleachers till he could sit next to Jackson.

"So…where's Stiles. Doesn't he hang out with you now…"

"No…"

"Oh…So I guess I have a lot of explaining to do huh…"

"No, you don't have to…I get it," Jackson did, he understood how much Danny had put up with. He remembered all the shit he had given him all the broken promises and disappointments. So when the pain came and took away his voice, he understood why Danny would see it as something else, it hurt, but he understood.

"Is there anyway I can make this better? Is there any way we can go back to being who we were?"

Jackson laughed, "I never liked who I was, you know that, and then I got sick and….well I'm sorry but I don't think we can…" He didn't want to lie to Danny, he didn't want to pretend that everything was okay between them because it wasn't. Danny saw that he was hurting and instead of helping decided he had had enough.

"We can try though can't we? Can we at least try?" Danny sounded desperate but he didn't want to lose his best friend, the problem was he realized that Jackson was his best friend to late.

"I guess…" Jackson wasn't going to force this, ironically the only person who seemed to truly care for Jackson was Derek. He proved that last night and unlike Stiles he didn't seem to change his mind from one day to the other.

"Why don't we hang out? I heard someone opened a comic store on Main Street where the old clothes place used to be…why don't we check it out after school," Danny looked hopefully and Jackson didn't want to confirm anyone's suspicion of continued assholeness and so he agreed.

After school he drove to Main Street and parked his car at one of the public lots. He walked slowly down the street looking for the new comic store. He didn't want to arrive before Danny and have to awkwardly wait for him with the possibility that he wasn't going to show. But when he got there Danny was already there, they both looked a little surprised that the other showed up.

They walked around the store and looked at old comics they used to read when they were younger.

"Dude you used to love reading comics, remember when I let you borrow Watchmen and you read it in one night,"

"Yea, Watchmen was cool." Jackson remembered, he didn't really get it and the comic had made him feel stupid, especially when he assumed that Danny understood it completely.

"In all honesty Danny, I don't really like reading comics,"

"What! You love comics, dude you own more comics than I do and I know for a fact that you've read them all,"

"I only ever read comics because you used to like them…"

Danny couldn't believe this, the entire time he thought he and Jackson had shared something in common but Jackson had just pretended…Danny wasn't sure if that was incredible kind of Jackson or if he just did it to shut him up.

"We were friends," said Jackson, "I would have braided your hair and colored your toe nails if it meant we could hang out,"

"That's both incredibly fucked up and super nice," Danny was always being shocked by the things Jackson said and did.

They spent a few hours just hanging out in the store and getting to know each other again. Danny learned that this Jackson preferred the intellectual less action oriented comics like 'Ghost World' and 'Fun Home', but seemed to have kept his massive boner for anything Batman. Danny still preferred Marvel over DC, Jackson enjoyed different series' from both.

Danny could notice the differences from this new Jackson and the old one, could see how he had changed. He didn't seem to care what other people thought of him anymore, he was less angry and more thoughtful. Danny didn't know how sick a person had to be to change this much but hoped that it wasn't something chronic or worse. Jackson reassured him it wasn't.

They left the store having bought different comics and graphic novels and went in search of a place to eat. Danny wanted something fast and cheap but Jackson refused to even step near a place like that, the entire time he had the weirdest look on his face. They finally settled on an organic salad place which Danny knew the old Jackson would never had eaten at. He would have even made fun of anyone who did.

Afterwards they just walked along Main Street and talked about what they had been up to the last three months. Apparently, after Jackson quite the lacrosse team Coach Finstock made Danny the second Co-captain with Scott. Neither of them knew what they were doing and the team suffered because of it. As amazing a player that Scott had become he was a pretty terrible captain, he didn't know the other players strengths or weaknesses and so he didn't know how best to use them. Danny wasn't sure how to take command and would often just do what ever Scott told him to do, even if he thought it was a bad idea. Jackson told Danny that he had finished all his high school credits and was mostly taking college credit classes. His GPA was well over a 4.0 and he had actually beat Lydia for highest GPA a few weeks ago, something he knew Lydia didn't know yet.

As they walked, the sun slowly set and cast an orange glow across the shop windows making them look like they were home to a warm fire that blazed bright and wild.

Danny stopped when he saw something inside a café. He thought it was…

"Wow, I guess he did it,"

"Did what?" Asked Jackson, and looked inside the café. In the back corner in one of the booths was Stiles and Matt…making out.

"Stiles told me he had a crush on a boy at school, who knew it was Matt," Danny was impressed, Stiles moved fast. First date and he was already going at it full tongue and in public.

Jackson was…stunned, completely and utterly stunned. He could feel a cold chill run up his back, could feel his stomach give one hard churn.

"Hey…ugh…I had fun but I really have to go. I forgot I promised someone I'd meet up with them at night and it's getting pretty late now, so I'm just going to take off," Jackson didn't wait for a response he just walked away. He walked until he knew Danny couldn't see him and then he dropped his bags and ran. He ran and ran, and when the road ended he leaped into the woods and still he ran. Then he felt it, the red all consuming rage. The anger he thought he had let go of, the one he once used to protect himself from the world. It was still there and it was alive and it was consuming him completely. He ran and let his animal instincts lead him, he turned while running, felt the clothes he was wearing tear to shreds and fall to the ground like leaves off a tree. He was free but he was wrathful.

He ran and ran until even the wolf became tired but he just pushed himself even farther. He knew if he stopped he would go back to that café, as his true self, as his wolf, and slaughter every person inside. Instead he sniffed, he followed, and he stalked until he found it, his prey. Jackson pounced, he didn't care he just wanted to kill. The bear fought back, hard, it clawed and bite and tore gashes into Jackson body deep and painful, but Jackson fought through the pain, he was consumed by blind rage and the wounds only fanned his emotions. Finally, Jackson tore through the bears stomach and feasted on its insides reveling in the blood and taste and ripped into the still beating heart of the creature and swallowed its blood down, quenching his thirst and with it some of his anger. The rest he released in the loudest roar he could force past his throat. Afterwards, he just walked around until he found a place he could lay down and licked his wounds. He closed his eyes and slept.

When he awoke it was deep into the night and Jackson was in pain. His body still bore the wounds his wolf had suffered. He slowly rose and looked around himself, but didn't know where he was, so he just walked. He walked until he finally came to a road he knew and with it situated himself. He knew where to go, so he walked slowly as blood seeped out his wounds, they burned and ached but Jackson had felt worse, for three months he had felt worse. So he walked.

He finally reached the drive way that led to the Hale house and made his way onto the porch and knocked on the door. He waited and hugged his arms to himself to keep warm. Soon Derek opened the door and looked at Jackson with a shocked expression. Jackson could think of nothing else to do but launch himself into Derek's arms and squeeze…and cry.

He came to several hours later disoriented and in pain. The pain was good it gave him something to focus on, latch on to. But he was nauseas and the room kept spinning and soon he was leaning over the bed and heaving, but only bile came out. He lay back down breathing hard willing the room to stop spinning. He spent most of the night in a stupor resting and heaving until his throat was raw and his chest hurt. He vaguely remembered Derek checking on him, though he wasn't sure if that was real or a dream.

Friday evening his wounds had finally healed over. The claw and teeth marks were completely and utterly gone, they didn't leave a scar, just deep purple bruises. He spent most of Thursday night nauseas from blood loss. Jackson had felt his body heal, felt the cells in his flesh slowly pull together and stitch themselves whole. The process was painful and had kept him from resting. But he was okay now, most importantly he was hungry. All he had on was a pair of Derek's dark boxer briefs and walked into the kitchen that way. Derek was sitting at the table flipping through something. Jackson just cleared his throat.

"You're awake,"

"Yea…my throat and head hurt, and the bruises hurt, but other than that I'm fine…I'm just really hungry," Derek chuckled and walked towards Jackson. He stared at Jackson's body assessing the damage and the healing and used his hand to press against his wounds electing a small hiss from Jackson. He then grabbed Jackson from the back of the head and pushed him into his own neck and hugged him hard. Jackson hugged back and fought to keep the tears back.

"Why don't you tell me what happened? Why are you so upset?"

"I…I thought. This is so stupid. I thought me and Stiles had something between us. I thought that maybe we could be more than friends. But…we had a date that I thought went well and the next fucking day I saw him making out with some kid I barely know…" Jackson wasn't sure what Derek was going to say, would he make fun of him, would he be kind and helpful, or would he remember this for some later date as something to use against him.

"That…well that really sucks Jackson…I wish I knew what to tell you to make you feel better," said Derek with his arms still around Jackson. All Jackson did was laugh, this was more than he expected from Derek and some how just knowing he was there for him helped.

"I was stupid, I gave too much too quickly…I put myself out there before I was ready…I just thought that it would have been nice to have someone out there that maybe loved me…I just wanted…" Jackson couldn't finish, it was too soon, it was private.

Instead he spent the rest of Friday night with Derek. They watched television together and Jackson just enjoyed the feeling of Derek's arm around his shoulder, he rested his head on Derek's shoulder and just relaxed. Jackson didn't know if this was a pack thing, a Derek thing, or something else. But he didn't want to know, not if it ended up hurting him. So he just enjoyed the moment, the warmth, and Derek's scent.


	12. Chapter 12

Thursday morning Stiles awoke with one goal in mind, find Jackson. He didn't want Jackson to feel like he was avoiding him or anything Wednesday had just been a horrible day and not finding Jackson at night had just been the cherry on the cake. But today he would hunt Jackson down and tell him how amazing he was and ask him out on another date, maybe something more romantic, private…

Stiles got ready for school absent mindedly, he didn't notice his dad waiting for him in the kitchen until he called his name, startling him.

"Son, can you come in here there's something I'd like to talk to you about," Stiles just nodded and sat at the kitchen table across from his father, "…okay, I know that your…problem? Identity crisis…what do I call it?"

"Dad please…don't call it anything just…get on with it,"

"Okay, well I know that a certain boy at your school caught your eye and made you realize something about yourself…well I was talking to one someone I know, a therapist, and they suggested that maybe it would be good for you to not focus on one relationship right now since your still uncertain about yourself. She thought it'd be good for you to date around a bit and find out what you like an don't-"

"Dad I already know what I like an-"

"I don't want to know, just do it okay. I don't want you rushing into something your unfamiliar with," Stiles' father left no room for argument. Stiles was angry as hell, his father had gone to some psycho bitch and told her about his life, his private life. He didn't want to date anyone else, all he wanted was Jackson. But his father insisted and made it a requirement if Stiles ever wanted to have a social life again.

Stiles didn't know what to do. On the one hand he could almost see the logic in what his father wanted, it would help him get used to the idea as himself being gay. But he didn't want to date around when he could have Jackson, amazing beautiful Jackson.

Stiles' drive to school with his father was an awkward one, he didn't want to talk anymore. His dad had developed an ability to say all the wrong things with the best of intentions. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense, he liked Jackson, like really liked, but he was still getting used to the idea of himself as gay. There was a voice in the back of his head that kept telling him that maybe he wasn't, maybe it was just Jackson, and for some reason he wanted to cling to the idea of himself as not gay.

When they got to school Stiles pulled his gym bag out of the trunk and walked through the school to the locker rooms. He had taken all his work out and practice clothes home to wash, they desperately needed it, and he wanted to stuff them in his team locker before classes started. As he walked he looked around himself and wondered who the hell else he could ask out. There really weren't that many gay people at school. He realized this was perfect. He could keep his promise to his dad and ask someone else out because no one else would say yes…right? The only gay people at school were Danny, himself, and maybe Jackson…

As he exited the main building into the back part of the school he saw Matt, one of Danny's friends, the one with the camera. He would be perfect, cute but not overly so, friendly, but most importantly straight. Everyone knew he had the biggest crush on Allison so he would obviously say no. Stiles made his way across the crowd of students and planted himself directly in front of Matt who looked up at him from his camera. They both just stared at each other.

"Is there something you want…"

"What! Oh yea, well I was wondering if you were busy today, like after school,"

"Not really why…"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date with me," there Stiles did it, he asked another guy out, his father could-

"Sure, yea that sounds kind of nice, where did you want to go?"

"…what…I mean yea I-I-I don't know, how about Amy's Café…"

"Okay sure how about we meet there sometime around six?"

"Sure…"

"Alright see you there man," said Matt walking away with a huge smirk on his face. All Stiles could think was 'What-The-Actual-Fuck.' He couldn't believe stupid Matt actually said yes, the bastard was supposed to say no!

Stiles just walked towards the locker room not believing his freaking luck, how was it when he wanted someone to ask him out, like Lydia, they never did. But when he desperately wanted them to say no they fucking said yes. This was bullshit. Stiles crammed his bag into his locker and slammed it shut. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and roared. Stiles screamed, no he yelled, a manly yell, and punched around until someone wrapped their arms around him. He could hear a loud raucous laughter over the sound of his heart in his ears. He breathed hard and looked up and it was Jackson. Jackson, what the fuck was he going to tell Jackson, 'Hey I wanted to experiment around a bit, I know I said I wanted you as a boyfriend but could you maybe wait like a year or two while I get my shit together,' hell no he couldn't say that.

Instead he pushed Jackson's arms away, he felt like the biggest asshole in the world having him hold him with the that happy look on his face. Jackson asked him where he was on Wednesday and Stiles told him the truth, but all he wanted to do was run. He was an asshole and he was going to cheat on his boyfriend literally the second day and he couldn't stand seeing Jackson look at him with affection he didn't deserve. So he avoided him, all day. At lunch Stiles hid in the library, from there he could see out into the field and the bleachers and watched Jackson eat alone. He turned away from the window and finished his own lunch.

After school, Stiles didn't want to put in all the effort he had with Jackson for their first date, it was a one time thing and he was going to let Matt know that. He just did his homework as he waited for time to pass. At five, he called his dad and told him he had a date and needed a ride, being the person to force this on Stiles his father had to drop what he was doing and give Stiles a ride, his son's form of payback.

Stiles was early, he ordered a hot chocolate and a blueberry scone and found a booth near the back away from the windows. As he waited, guilt began to run circles around in his head and it nearly drove him out the door and back to his house but before he could get up Matt walked into the shop. He had gone home and changed and dressed up in a shirt and blazer, a poor imitation of Jackson's outfit two days ago. Instead of mentioning this Stiles simply waved Matt over.

"Hey man sorry I'm late I had to get a ride from my mom," he said blushing slightly as he slide into the booth across from Stiles.

"Its okay man, my dad dropped me off,"

"Wow, your dad knows and is okay with this…"

"Yea this was actually his idea," there Stiles put it out there, now Matt knew that it wasn't actually his idea to ask him out.

"So is this your parents way of proving to themselves that their children are actually straight, by you know, forcing them into a gay date,"

"What do you mean?" Stiles was confused

"Dude my mom totally told me that her therapist told her that I needed to date other guys if I wanted to get comfortable with my sexuality,"

"Why?" Stiles couldn't believe this, he thought that Matt at least that he was cute, the bastard just said yes to shut his parents up.

"Well I was pissed off at them so I came out as a way to get back at them,"

"Dude that's really fucked up, you came out just to piss your parents off…"

This was so stupid. It was what he wanted but damn was it hard on the old self esteem…the little he had left. Instead they just ate their pastries and drank their drinks as the implications of what Matt said settled over them.

"Well I could be gay you know," said Matt breaking the super awkward silence.

"Oh yea," said Stiles sarcastically, he never realized Matt was so full of shit.

"Of course, I've never actually been with a guy so who knows I might like it,"

"Dude you're so full of shit," Stiles could not believe what an ass Matt was. Every time he opened his mouth he just got worse and worse.

"Why don't we experiment, why don't we kiss. If I like it then maybe I'm gay, and maybe it could help you know for sure if you are,"

"…maybe," Stiles felt like an idiot agreeing to this. Actually, he knew he was being a fucking fool for this. But maybe it could help him…maybe. "Fine, let's do this"

Matt slide out of his side of the booth and sat next to Stiles he turned in his seat and kissed Stiles firmly on the lips. It was the most pathetic kiss of Stiles' short life, just a short press of flesh, Jackson had made the same kiss seem so erotic.

"That was pathetic," said Stiles as he wrapped an arm around Matt's head and then frenched him as hard as he could. He wanted Matt to regret ever thinking this was a good idea, he wanted to teach them that coming out wasn't a weapon to be used against parents. But Matt fought back and deepened the kiss and soon both of them were fighting over control of the kiss. It was wet and sloppy and, Stiles hated to admit it, but also a little hot. They pulled away panting and neither knew what to say. The night wasn't going the way it was supposed to for either of them and now Stiles was kind of horny.

"Wow, impressive," said Danny standing in front of the booth scarring the shit out of the two boys. They both blushed furiously and tried to calm their shot nerves.

"Yea well that was fun but I have to go, thanks for curing my gayness Stiles, who knew that a kiss from you could turn a gay guy straight huh,"

"Fuck you," said Stiles as Matt walked out the café. Matt was the worst person he had ever met.

"Dude what was that about, I thought you had like a crush on him," asked Danny.

"What, no. Matt is the biggest douche I've ever had the displeasure of meeting,"

"Yea that totally explains why you were tongue fucking the shit out of him," "Matt was trying to get back at his parents by telling them he was gay and I was trying to get him back by doing the gayest thing I could think of," it had made sense in his mind, now it just sounded stupid as hell. He couldn't believe he had done that in public. He took a quick glance around the café but no one seemed to have noticed.

"What are you doing here anyways," asked Stiles wondering how he could have been so unlucky to have had someone from school catch him.

"I was hanging out with Jackson-"

"What!"

"Yea, I'm trying to get him to forgive me for being a bad friend. It was a bit weird today but maybe one day…any ways we totally saw you sucking face."

"Where…where's Jackson,"

"He said he had to go and left to meet up with someone,"

"So he saw that huh," Stiles couldn't believe his fucking luck, why did he have to do this, why did he ever think this was a good idea, why was he the stupidest person he knew. There was no going back.

He walked home trying to clear his head but it did absolutely nothing for him. When he got home his dad was waiting for him in the kitchen but Stiles just ignored him and climbed the stairs to his room locked the door and fell onto his bed. He slept.

On Friday he knew he had some explaining to do and Jackson probably didn't want to hear it. It didn't matter, Jackson never showed up. Stiles didn't know what to do. He ditched his class after lunch and just spent his time in the team locker room. He laid down on a bench in front of his locker and just let his disappointment seep deep into his bones.

"Stiles," someone scared him awake. His back and neck hurt like a bitch and his mouth was dry as hell. Scott was looking down at him with a worried expression on his face. Stiles just tried to stretch the muscles that clenched up in his neck.

"What time is it," asked Stiles getting off the bench and reaching for his stuff.

"It's a little past four, we don't have practice today. Coach Finstock cancelled it…Listen Stiles…I think its time we finally talked about…me being a bad friend," Stiles was shocked that Scott even thought he had to apologize let alone admit to himself that he had been being a bad friend.

"Oh," was all Stiles said, he decided he was going to let Scott the all the work here. He really wasn't sure how he felt anymore all he knew was that he was tired of being alone and needed a friend now more than ever.

"Okay…I know I've been ignoring you and I know I haven't been there for you when you needed me and I guess I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Is…is that it…"

"Yea…" said Scott, they both just stared at each other not knowing what else to do. The past few months had been tense between them and the past two weeks they hadn't even talked to each other. Neither knew how to be friends again.

"Need a ride home?" Asked Scott instead and Stiles agreed. He gathered his stuff together and made his way to the front of the school where Scott's mom was waiting for them. She asked if Stiles was going home with them and Stiles, not wanting to be alone, said yes.

That night he came out to Scott, who took it as well as any person. He told him about his date with "a boy" and how the same boy had caught him basically cheating, sort of, they hadn't said anything official, hadn't promised to do anything other than their one date, but Stiles desperately wanted it and asked Scott what he thought. Scott thought he was fucked.

Saturday morning he had breakfast with Scott and his mom, she made chocolate chip pancakes. They were good, fluffy and thick and drowned in syrup the way Stiles liked. They talked about non important things like school and lacrosse until Scott's mom left. Then Scott told him about how him and Lydia had been trying to train themselves without Derek, they wanted to see if they could learn to control the wolf without him but quickly found out they couldn't when Lydia nearly gutted Scott by accident. Stiles told him that he had been hanging out with Jackson on and off. Scott sounded a bit resigned when he asked Stiles what he was like. Stiles told him the truth, talked about how he was different, how they wouldn't recognize him if they just talked to him and then chastised Scott for being so mean to him. Scott didn't defend himself, he knew he was being unfair with Jackson, especially about the pack thing. He knew how important it could be having a person be there for them, to help them through the change, Scott had had Stiles and Jackson had no one.

They decided to spend the rest of the day hanging out at a nearby park. He called Allison who promised to bring a picnic along. Lydia said she'd bring her pretty self. It was fun and reminiscent of days just few months past when things hadn't become as strained, Stiles missed it, but was happy.

Later that night Stiles' dad brought his jeep home. It had had a lot wrong with it, a lot of small things on top of some pretty big things and had cost a lot of money. Stiles said he'd get a job and help pay for it but his dad told him he wanted Stiles to just focus on school now while he could.

Stiles decided to go find Jackson, he wanted to just get it over with, whatever it was, whatever would happen. But Jackson's car wasn't in the drive way of his home. Instead Stiles just aimlessly drove around town until he got tired. He went home and slept.

Sunday morning his father asked him how his date went and Stiles answered by getting up and leaving. He didn't come home for the rest of the day. He just hiked through the woods and after a few hours he realized where Jackson was and it pissed him off. Who else would Jackson go to, he only knew two fucking people. Obviously he went to Derek's.

A/N- I wanted to take some time and thank people who have reviewed, they are great motivation. I also wanted to thank people for reading. My uploads have slowed down a bit but keep in mind that my chapters are actually long. This fic is longer than I thought it was going to be so I hope you people are ready for it.


	13. Chapter 13

Friday night was long dark and filled with emotion. Jackson was used to sleeping with Derek as wolves, but this night he found himself entering Derek's bed as himself, as a human. It made him self conscious in a way he wasn't used to. As a wolf he felt comfortable, he felt safe to have his Alpha protect him, pet him, lick him, it made him feel…But tonight with Derek looking at him from the other side of the bed as Jackson undressed down to his underwear, as Jackson pulled the sheets down and climbed in and turned his back to Derek, well it made him aware of himself in strange way. It felt like they were crossing a boundary, something that maybe they shouldn't, but Jackson didn't want to let Derek down. For a brief moment he wondered if he had done this with Scott or Lydia but somehow he knew he hadn't.

He could hear as Derek slowly undressed, could feel the dip of the bed as Derek sat to untie his boots and take off his jeans, heard them fall heavy to the floor. He felt the sheets being peeled back and then Derek's arm wrapped around him and pulled him close until they were pressed together the same way they awoke after a night in the woods. Jackson could feel Derek's chest against his back and could feel something else pressing against his ass, something he was going to try real hard to ignore. He felt Derek wrap one arm firmly across his waist while the other snaked under his head and reached forward until he could entwine his fingers with Jackson's.

This was all new, sort of. They slept the same way as wolves and when they awoke as humans, well they woke up like this, pressed as close together as possible, Derek's arms around him keeping him safe. But this was different, it didn't have the same Alpha Beta dynamic, this was Jackson and Derek. They weren't even naked but Jackson felt…shy. Derek just pressed his head against the back of Jackson's and laid still.

Jackson listened to the house around them, listened to the creaks of the new house settling onto the foundation of the old one. He listened to the animals in the woods, could hear them so clearly. Heard an owl swoop down and catch a mouse firmly in its talons and fly away. He was aware of the warmth that Derek seemed to radiate off his body, could feel it seep into his bones and flesh and slowly making him melt, relaxing him even when his mind seemed to not want to rest.

It was still early for Jackson, a little past nine, but he and Derek had tired of watching television and Derek told him he was spending the night. But now he was in bed and couldn't sleep. His senses were on overdrive, the feel of skin on the skin, the heat, every one of his nerve endings was aware of the flesh pressed against him making him uncomfortable in a way he didn't understand and set him on edge.

Derek began running his hand up and down his body, petting him, from his lower abs up to his chest and back down. For a few minutes it unnerved Jackson more than anything else, but as the minutes ticked past and the nightly world around them seemed to settle into a lull so did Jackson's mind. He decided to just enjoy the feeling, whatever it was.

Saturday morning he awoke groggy and confused. He wasn't sure where he was and for a few minutes just laid in bed not ready to face the world. What finally awoke him was loud banging coming from somewhere downstairs. He tried to ignore it but the sounds of another person reminded him of where he was and who he was with. He got off the bed and stretched, lifted his arms high above his head and leaned back, allowed his spinal cord to breath, his muscles to stretch. Jackson felt better than he had in a while. He still had problems but felt better prepared to face them, for now, he was content in walking to bathroom and taking a shower.

He was gentle over his giant bruises, they still ached deeply and he didn't want to cause himself more pain than he was already in. He used Derek's soap and shampoo, the soap was scented like almonds and peppermint, it was amazing. The shampoo had some wood like scent like pine or something, Jackson didn't know. He had never thought of Derek's scent before, but using his soap made him realize how much it had permeated his life. This was the scent that had invaded his life since turning, the smell of pine and almond's and beneath that something wild and predatory and…manly. He liked it, it was…comforting.

When he finished showering he rolled back the door and stepped out into the cold bathroom, there were no towels and he didn't bring any clothes with him, before he could think of what to do the door swung open and in walked Derek. All Jackson had time to do was cover himself with both hands and just stare at Derek wide eyed. Derek just laughed, hard, "Jackson I've seen you naked before. Anyways, I heard you taking a shower and wanted to bring up a couple towels for you. You're going to steal more of my clothes right," Jackson nodded, "yeah, I thought so, so I brought some for you too." Derek laid everything out onto the sink and then walked out with a giant smirk on his face leaving Jackson feeling embarrassed. Yes, Derek had seen him naked but this felt different, the entire night had felt different, and Jackson wasn't sure what that meant. There was one thing he was sure of, he was simply tired of being confused.

They ate breakfast in the backyard at the picnic table, watched the sun rise over the trees and dry their leaves of dew. It was peaceful and beautiful in a way Jackson never noticed, he was always too busy before, with training and school, parties and friends, he had never taken the time to just enjoy the beginning of the day this way. Derek heaped his plate with eggs, bacon, sausage, and set a pile of waffles in between them and all natural maple syrup. They dug in until the food was gone and both were full. Jackson helped wash all the dishes since Derek cooked. Afterwards he did most of his homework and called Danny to get what he had missed on Friday.

Derek suggested they go for a run to burn off their big breakfast and Jackson had to remind him that he didn't have any clothes, Derek let him borrow more. He enjoyed seeing Jackson wearing them.

They ran through the woods down old paths most people didn't use anymore from fear of mountain lion attacks or getting lost. They ran past rivers and open clearings filled with patches of flowers and clovers and areas so thick with moss it made the ground beneath their feet slippery. Derek led them out of the woods and into the town and they ran past streets with lazy drivers and people going about their day. They made their way to the town park and ran around it.

Jackson stopped on a hill and smelled it, lemons and frosting, he sniffed and followed and there was Stiles. He was with his friends, they were having a picnic and seemed to be having fun, Jackson could hear their laughter from where he stood. Stiles looked happy, why wouldn't he. He was smiling wide as Scott chased him around their blanket. Lydia and Allison just sat their like two mothers watching their missed behaved children. Derek ran up to Jackson and pushed him to keep him running. Jackson just turned and ran with Derek. He let the muscle strain and his breathing consume him for the next hour as he and Derek ran around Beacon Hills.

When they returned to Derek's house they drank from the hose in his back yard and when he turned his back to stretch Derek sprayed him with freezing cold water down his back. Jackson let out a yelp and tried to dodge Derek's spray but couldn't, so he tackled. Derek was expecting this though and dodged and weaved and sprayed Jackson right in his face making him splutter. Jackson launched himself at Derek and soon they were fighting over the hose. Jackson never laughed so hard.

After showering and eating Jackson made his way home, Derek dropped him off, he wanted to pick up a few things and promised Derek he would drive back himself. When he got inside his house it was empty, as usual. The house was stuffy and dark. He went up to his room and grabbed his gym bag and stuffed it with some spare clothes that actually fit. He looked underneath his bathroom sink and found a new tooth brush. He grabbed his laptop and made his way downstairs. He checked the fridge and grabbed an apple that was surprisingly still fresh and left. He ate the apple on the way back to Derek's.

When he arrived he knocked on the front door but Derek didn't answer so Jackson made his way to the backyard and found that door unlocked. He made his way into the kitchen and the dark empty bottom floor.

"Derek…" He called out but no one answered. He made his way upstairs as a bad feeling crept up his spine. He made his way through the dark hallway to the master bedroom and slowly opened the door. The lights were on, Derek was sprawled across the bed still fully clothe snoring. Jackson released the breath he'd been holding and made his way into the bedroom. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for Jackson, apparently Derek had the energy levels of an old man.

Jackson slowly positioned Derek correctly on the bed, pulled him across until his head was on the pillow. Jackson then slowly started undressing Derek starting with the flannel he was wearing, then his shirt which hugged Derek's muscled chest tightly making it hard to remove. Jackson unbuttoned Derek's jeans and slowly slid them off his legs were he had to stop and pull off his boots. He then pulled the covers over Derek and let him sleep. Jackson went back downstairs into the kitchen and did some homework for a few hours.

At midnight Jackson returned to the bedroom, undressed, and got under the covers. He laid there for a few minutes but couldn't sleep. He didn't know what was wrong, he tossed and turned but his mind wouldn't stop. He wasn't thinking about anything, he just tried hard not to think but sleep wouldn't come. It wasn't until Derek, in his sleep, wrapped his arms around Jackson and pulled him close, did Jackson realize what was wrong. Now, he was safe, now he could sleep.

Sunday Derek decided that it was time to start Jackson's training. They spent the morning exercising, working their bodies to their limit. Jackson pushed himself past his limit and when he could feel his body start to give, he felt the wolf rise to the surface, fighting for release. Derek taught him how to push it down, taught him to focus on something that brought him peace. So Jackson thought of almonds and pine cones and allowed the odor to suffuse deep into his senses, allowed it calm him and push the wolf down. It took several minutes but it worked. They practiced until Jackson could push the wolf down, calm it easily and quickly without trying.

Then they did the opposite, Derek forced Jackson to turn completely as fast as he could, from human to wolf and back again, over and over until Jackson was exhausted, until the change happened languidly and painfully. By the end of this exercise Jackson was covered in sweat, his clothes had long ago been discarded to ease the transformation. He couldn't breathe, couldn't focus, he could feel the bones and muscles beneath his skin swimming and moving without stopping, felt his face morph and change and grow and shorten. It was painful and overwhelming, he passed out.

When he came to he was lying on the ground, his head was in Derek's lap as he slowly combed his fingers through Jackson's hair. "How long have I been out?" Asked Jackson, Derek said only a few minutes. He stayed there a while longer and watched the clouds slowly float past overhead. Let the sweat on his body dry, leaving his skin cold and goose pimply.

There next training session involved changing individual body parts, hands to claws, eyes to wolf eyes, teeth to fangs. It was easier than the full transformation but over time took the same amount of energy. Sometimes, if he lost focus, he could feel himself going full wolf. At those moments he would stop and think of Derek's scent and let the peace that that brought him calm the wolf.

They stopped past mid day to have a late lunch. Derek made chicken breasts in a pan with a white wine sauce. Jackson had no idea Derek could cook like this, the food was delicious and fresh and after working out non-stop since morning the meal filled him up and gave him energy he'd lost since waking up. Jackson dressed, and together they cleaned up after their meal and headed back outside.

Next was self defense, Derek wanted Jackson to be able to defend himself as a human, a wolf, and the creature in between, the Were. So first they fought as humans. Derek found out quickly that Jackson, being the jock that he was, had taken various courses in self defense and in fact had black belts in certain forms of martial arts. Before the pain he had been taking Krav Maga. But Derek was skilled in his own self taught form of fighting. Together they sparred, attempting to find the opening in the others defense. Derek got his chance when Jackson slipped on a patch of mud, Derek pushed and Jackson fell. Derek pinned Jackson arms underneath his body and held him down as Jackson struggled to get free. Derek enjoyed the feeling of Jackson squirming beneath him, enjoyed the places their bodies touched, and wondered if this is what it would feel like to fuck Jackson.

Derek was literally knocked out of his thoughts when Jackson lifted his legs against his chest and then kicked out, sending Derek flying. They were both back on their feet and this time Jackson threw a vicious punch which Derek blocked with his arm, it hurt like a bitch and his bones rattled. Jackson spun and brought his other arm around which landed a blow directly across his face sending him to the ground stunned. Jackson was over him with a look of completely fear asking him over and over if he was okay. Derek laughed and before Jackson could react had him in a head lock. Jackson tried to squirm out, but Derek had a tight grip. Derek grabbed Jackson by the back of the shirt and attempted to toss him to the floor but Jackson simply slipped out of his shirt and tried kicking Derek. Instead, Derek grabbed the foot before it could land a blow and twisted it until Jackson was face down on the floor. As Jackson tried to regain his footing, lifted himself onto his knees, Derek pounced on top of him. Jackson's head was pressed against the ground twisted to the side exposing his neck. His ass was in the air and Derek was pressed tight against him. Derek sunk his teeth deep into Jackson's neck. The result was unexpected and instantaneous, Jackson's entire body went limp underneath Derek. His mind went blank and he stared to whine somewhere in the back of his throat, deep and low. Derek just sunk his teeth deeper until he felt the skin give and Jackson's blood started to seep onto his tongue, it was amazing. Derek's eyes flashed red.

Stiles pulled up the drive way to the Hale house. Sure enough there was Jackson's Porsche parked behind Derek's Camaro. He pulled his jeep behind the other cars and stepped out. It was early evening and the sun hung low painting everything with its orange glow. He walked up the porch and knocked on the front door and waited. No one answered. He looked in the windows but nothing was moving so he made his way to the backyard. He could hear labored breathing and grunts and the sound of slapping flesh. As he rounded the corner he saw Derek and Jackson, they were fighting. Derek grabbed Jackson by the shirt and Jackson just took it off leaving Derek holding the empty piece of clothing which he let fall to the floor. Jackson then kicked out, but his blow never landed. Derek twisted his ankle and Jackson fell hard on the floor. Derek jumped on top Jackson and pierced his neck with his fangs.

"Hey what are you doing?" Yelled Stiles as he started towards Derek, before he could get close enough Derek looked at him with glowing red eyes and growled deep. Beneath that sound, Stiles could hear Jackson making small hurt noises. Stiles started walking towards them again and this time Derek looked up and released a loud vicious roar which nearly knocked Stiles to the ground. It also seemed to have knocked Derek back into his senses. His eyes returned to normal and for a second he seemed really confused. He just stared at Stiles, and Stiles stared back. It was Jackson's low whine which stopped the staring contest. Derek got off Jackson but Jackson didn't move. His Alpha demanded submission and so he gave it. Derek tried to coax Jackson back but it didn't work. He just kept his eyes closed and stayed on his knees.

Stiles didn't know what was wrong he just stood by awkwardly wondering what he had walked into. Derek sighed audible and then lifted Jackson to his feet. He was limp and couldn't walk without help. Stiles walked over and lifted Jackson from the other side and together they walked him into the house and laid him on one of the sofas. Jackson's neck was still seeping blood, the wound wasn't closing. Derek had to place a bandage across it and tape it on. Stiles and Derek returned to the kitchen, Stiles took a seat at the table and finally just asked, "What the fuck was that? What were you thinking, you could have hurt him badly!"

"Its…I don't know, I just had to do it…" Derek had no idea what made him bite, all he knew was that when Jackson turned his neck, it meant something, the wolf inside him demanded he bite, and so he did. The way Jackson's body went limp beneath him and the taste of blood in his mouth, it made him bite harder and he could feel himself completely losing control felt the wolf rise to the surface and if Stiles hadn't showed up he didn't know what he would have done.

"Jesus Derek, are you sure we shouldn't take him to the hospital? The wound isn't going to stitch up liking other wounds remember. You're the Alpha, Beta's can't heal wounds given by an Alpha." Stiles was worried, there had been a lot of blood. Even now he could see the way Derek's mouth was covered in it.

"He should be fine…"said Derek not really sure, mostly hoping. He didn't want to have to explain away the wound to some uninterested resident. Instead he put a can of Coke in front of Stiles and opened one for himself. Stiles stared at the can and relented, opened it and drank. It was cold, the best way to drink a coke. Together they sipped their drinks and waited.

"Did…Did Jackson tell you about what…about what I did…" Stiles was embarrassed, but more than anything he was ashamed. He couldn't believe he had done something so shitty. The least he could have done was explain the situation to Jackson before doing anything, he probably would have understood.

"Yeah…he told me he saw you kissing someone else after you two went on a date," Derek said it like a fact. He didn't add anything to his tone, but that made it worse for Stiles. The stark reality of the situation just made it worse. he wasn't that type of person, he didn't go around date one guy after another, and that made what he did so much worse.

"It was so stupid, it wasn't even what it looked liked-"

"I don't really care Stiles, you can juggle as many guys as you want and justify it however you like. But at the end of the day you hurt him…I always thought you were better than that," Derek attacked with his words. Stiles was stunned and didn't know what to say, he couldn't defend himself. Instead he hung his head in shame, he couldn't meet Derek's eyes.

Derek actually felt guilty for saying that. Stiles was still a boy, he didn't know what he was doing and he didn't know how to deal. Derek felt stupid for actually thinking that Stiles might have been some sort of competition. He sighed again.

"Listen, I didn't mean it like that. I don't know what happened, but Jackson is my pack, my one and only pack member, and I will protect him. Even from his friends…or boyfriend," said Derek placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles understood, he knew Jackson and Derek were close, of course he wanted to protect him.

They both just waited for Jackson to come to, which he did a few minutes later. He sheepishly walked into the room, shirtless in a pair of shorts. He looked really embarrassed and more so when he saw Stiles. "I'm hungry," was all he said as he sat at another seat across from Stiles. Derek laughed and began digging in his fridge. He made a sandwich, one for each of them. They ate in silence.

It was dark out, the sun fell below the ocean and only a faint purple glow could be see at its edge. Jackson stepped out into the back deck and stared out into the dark back yard into the woods. He could see the small animals running in the underbrush of the woods. Could see nocturnal birds in the branches of the trees, could see their eyes shinning back at him. Stiles stepped out with Jackson and stood next to him. They both just stared out, Stiles could only see the dark outline of trees and a few reflective eyes, maybe a cat…

"Can I explain what happened? On Thursday, it's not what it looked like. It doesn't excuse what I did but it wasn't…I don't like Matt," Stiles was trying hard to explain himself.

"I thought you liked me, but you made out with Matt. But you don't like Matt…I don't get it Stiles," Jackson was confused he didn't know what Stiles was trying to tell him all he knew is that it was pissing him off.

"..UGH, okay my dad told me that I had to date other guys because me being attracted to you made me realize I was gay so I guess he thought it would be a good idea to get…I don't know more gay experience by going out with another guy. Of course I didn't want to, I only wanted you, but he told me I had to. But I thought no one would say yes so I asked Matt cause I thought he was straight, he is by the way. He only said yes because one day in anger he came out to his parents and having a date with me was sort of his way of rubbing it in their face and I was angry about it, about him saying yes, about him making me feel stupid, and then I thought the best way to get revenge was to kiss him…" Stiles ended his long tirade short of breath. Jackson didn't say anything he just continued staring into the woods.

"Stiles…I don't know what you want me to say. Yeah, that was a shit situation your dad put you in, but you could have told me, you could have just gone on the date and left and that would have been that. No, instead you decided to do it all behind my back and then kissed someone in a way…and I doubt you would have told me. So if you're asking me where we go from here…well…I don't know. All I know is that when I saw you kissing that guy it hurt, it hurt more than I was ready for…" Jackson wasn't going to cry, he was tired of crying, of feeling bad. Instead he just took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I like you Stiles, I really do, but I don't know if we can fix this but maybe…maybe we can go back to being friends again…maybe one day…I just…" Jackson had to stop, he promised himself he wouldn't cry, he promised himself he wouldn't cry, he promised himself he wouldn't cry.

Stiles made no such promise, he cried, he couldn't hold it back. He fucked up a relationship before it had even started. He had been dreaming of getting closer to Jackson ever since that day that he bath him and then broke down with him and in one pathetic gesture he completely pushed him away. But there was hope, and yet, from where he was standing he could see Derek watching them and he knew that he might have lost a game he didn't know he was playing.

Jackson walked Stiles to his car and watched him climb in. Stiles shut the door, he gave Jackson a tear filled smile which nearly broke Jackson's heart. Jackson watched as Stiles drove away. They had promised to hang out at school in the hopes that they could fix their friendship and maybe their relationship. Jackson didn't want to lose his only friend, he didn't want to lose his nearly boyfriend and yet Stiles hurt him and he didn't know how to deal with that, he didn't want to hurt again. He absentmindedly brought his hand up to rub over the bandages on his neck the way he used to rub the scars left from Derek's claws.


	14. Chapter 14

Jackson woke up early Monday morning before Derek. He untangled their limbs and then went into the bathroom and did his morning routine. He also had to put a new bandage on his neck since the wound still hadn't closed, though it had stopped bleeding. He headed down stairs and made a fast breakfast of half a cantaloupe filled with yogurt and some berries sprinkled on top. It was unusually healthy and something his body craved after his large consumption of meat over the weekend. He left the other half for Derek who probably survived on meat alone and desperately needed literally anything else.

Jackson got his backpack together with the books he needed and headed to his car. He unlocked the door and threw his backpack into the passenger seat and started his drive to school. Like usual he was early and like usual he took his spot on the bleachers and pulled out his book.

He tried hard not to think too much about the shit that was over taking his life. He tried not to think of Stiles and his unintentional infidelity and how confused, angry, sad it made him. He tried not to think of Derek and the way his teeth sank into his neck making him feel something he had never felt in his entire life, the need to submit...and a burning unfulfilled lust. He didn't think of these things, instead he read. Today it was _The Plague_ by Albert Camus.

Jackson read and as usual the world around him continued to move even if he was busy in another. It was the first bell that made Jackson realize how immersed he was in the book. He started his walk to the main building when he saw Stiles standing with his group and across from them was Matt, the guy Stiles kissed, with his group. He was busy making fun of Stiles calling him a faggot and telling him how ashamed his father must be. Stiles tried hard not to react but Jackson could see, the shine of unshed tears in his eyes, the way he trembled slightly, the hitch in his heartbeat as Matt named all his unsaid fears. Scott, Lydia, and Allison just stood in support of Stiles, they just stood there and hurled insults back at Matt. It was pathetic, it was…ineffectual. Jackson walked up to the group and stood in front of Matt.

"What do you want? Are you here to defend the faggot too? Your such a freak, too you know that, you can't just change from one day to another, you can't stop talking just because you feel like it, you used to be popular but now your just another freak like thi-," Jackson punched Matt right under the jaw, it sent him flying straight up into the air and then back down to the ground in an unconscious heap. Jackson just cracked his knuckles, looked up at Matt's group, all of whom took a step back and lifted their hands, and walked away.

Jackson suddenly didn't feel so bad about Stiles kissing Matt, it was a shit thing Stiles did but Matt was a douche, he knew that now, he knew Stiles told the truth about their kiss. It didn't make things better, but punching Matt had allowed him to release a massive amount of tension. Rather than acknowledge the people around him he just walked away and into his first period.

He spent his first few periods rubbing his aching knuckles and enjoying the way they stung. He also expected to get called into the principal's office but he never did. At lunch he sat on the bleachers and ate the sandwich Derek made for him the night before. As he ate Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Lydia walked in his direction. Stiles climbed onto the bleachers and took his seat next to Jackson. The rest of the group just stood at the bottom waiting, Jackson didn't know what for. Stiles just gave them a look and they reluctantly climbed onto the bleachers, Scott and Allison took seats behind Jackson and Stiles, probably to give themselves some fake privacy as they made out. Lydia took a seat next to Stiles, but far from Jackson. They just sat there awkwardly, no one speaking. The whole situation had Jackson laughing, hard. When things get super awkward they always made Jackson laugh, he couldn't believe how stupid these situations could be. Jackson laughed and the group just sat there watching Jackson catch his breath. Once he was done he finished his sandwich and pulled out his book and started reading.

"…Anyways," started Lydia, "the full moon is in two weeks and I thought it'd be a good idea to head over to Derek's early and maybe have like a picnic or something, like relax and shit …do you think Derek would mind?" Everyone in the group looked at Jackson, but he was busy reading. Stiles looked over Jackson's shoulder and saw the small print and could see that Jackson was a pretty fast reader, he flipped pages fast, but he wasn't paying the group attention and so Stiles took drastic measures. He snatched the book right out Jackson's hand, who instantly snatched it back. Stiles was stunned and Jackson seeing the expression on his face, laughed.

"Dude, so hey do you think Derek would let us come over some time to have like a barbeque or something…" asked Stiles.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," said Jackson. He was pretty sure that Derek would do anything he asked. That realization made him smile. The group was happy to just let Jackson go back to his reading and they returned to acting like themselves. Jackson was barely even there, he was busy reading his book, but it was nice to know that, at least for now, he wasn't alone.

After school, Jackson drove home just to check in, but no one was there. He made a quick snack and drove to Derek's. He used the spare key Derek had given him and made his way inside. He walked into the kitchen and set his bags down on the table and decided that he would cook dinner before Derek got home. He dug through the fridge and found some ground turkey and decided to make a turkey loaf. He mixed the ground turkey with some garlic salt, seasoning salt, diced onion, and onion powder. He added an egg and some ketchup and put the entire mixture into a loaf pan and stuck that in the oven. While that baked he made some mashed potatoes and digging deeper in the fridge found some broccoli which he steamed. He finished his homework while waiting for Derek.

Derek was tired, he parked his car behind Jackson's Porsche and was glad Jackson was there. He walked to the front door and unlocked it. Walking into the house he smelled something incredible. He set his jacket on the banister and walked into the kitchen and found Jackson setting the table with two plates of food.

"Hey, you're home. I hope you don't mind I'm here, there was no one at my place and I didn't want to be alone…I made dinner," Jackson smiled sheepishly. He knew that Derek wouldn't mind but he also didn't want to presume. He was a little embarrassed but Derek had this smug happy look on his face that calmed his unease. Derek sat at the head of the table where Jackson set his plate and Jackson sat next to him. He waited and watched as Derek picked up his fork and took a chunk of the loaf and lifted up to his mouth, he stopped and smiled at Jackson who blushed. Derek took a bite and was shocked by how amazing it tasted. The loaf was nice and juicy and all the seasonings really complimented the turkey. Jackson watched as Derek dug into his food and did the same. They both ate in companionable silence and enjoyed their food. Derek got up and pulled two bottles of beer out of the fridge for both of them to drink.

After dinner they both cleaned up the kitchen and then moved into the living room to watch television while their food settled in their stomach. Jackson was happy and like usual he rested his head on Derek's shoulder. He almost feel asleep until he remembered, "Hey, Stiles wanted to know if we could have a barbeque and invite Scott, Lydia and Allison. Would that be okay?" Jackson asked,

"When did you want to do this?"

"Well Lydia wanted to do it on the full moon but I think this weekend would be nice. Anyways, she'll probably be a huge bitch on the full moon and I rather not deal with that….so this Saturday…if it's okay with you,"

"If its what you want I'll do it," Derek didn't know if he could say no to Jackson, especially the way he asked, Derek didn't think Jackson noticed, but as he asked Derek his heart beat started to go crazy. Derek wondered why he would be so scared of asking for something so simple. He knew there was a lot about his home life that he didn't talk about. He knew that Stiles once wanted to talk about Jackson's home life, Scott told him, but they never had that talk. He wondered whether he should ask now…

Instead, he let Jackson fall asleep on his shoulder, like always, and enjoyed the feeling of warmth that spread through his body. He wished it could be like this…forever…but nothing lasted forever. Derek learned that lesson the hard way.

Tuesday morning was a repeat of Monday. Jackson ate some scrambled egg whites and decided that he needed to go shopping for groceries after school for Derek. He made a list and when he got to his car he stuck it to his rearview mirror to remember. He drove to school and parked in his spot and headed to the bleachers and decided to finish off _The Plagues_. Before he could start though something caught his attention, a small sound, almost like a whimper, and he smelled something he thought was disappointment…maybe sadness. He followed the sound across the field and into the locker rooms. Near the back against one of the lockers on the floor was Danny, he had his head in his hands and was silently crying, but Jackson heard him. He leaned down and touched Danny's shoulder, causing the boy to flinch and look up at Jackson startled.

"Hey…you…you okay?" Jackson didn't know what else to ask, he didn't know what was wrong. Danny laughed though, he wiped his face with has hands and his hands on his jeans.

"Yea…I'm okay…it's just...something stupid…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really I just…I broke up with my boyfriend," Jackson hadn't known Danny had a boyfriend. It wasn't that Danny hadn't had boyfriends, but last time he and Danny talked, Danny was definitely single. It made him realize how disconnected he had been the last couple months and he regretted the way he and Danny had allowed themselves to grow apart from each other. He sat next to Danny on the floor of the locker room, he didn't want to leave him alone.

Danny was embarrassed to have been caught crying, but the truth was he was really sad. He had thought that the relationship he was in was going to turn out to be something more than just a series of booty calls. It hadn't. Instead the guy only ever called Danny when he was alone and horny, and Danny like an idiot always went when he called. The worst part was that he did it because he really liked the guy, he thought he was in love, but he never stopped to consider whether John, that was his name, loved him back. He felt stupid, which just made him feel sadder, how had he blinded himself so much? He didn't know. He'd gotten to school early to work out thinking that maybe the strain of lifting weights would keep him from thinking about his break up, but he broke down before he even changed into his work out clothes and slid down the locker and just lost it.

"Hey…hey...it's going to be okay," Danny hadn't realized that he'd started crying again till Jackson placed his hand back on his shoulder and started to squeeze it lightly.

"It's so stupid…but I'm sad," Danny cried and Jackson patted him unable to think of anything else to offer but physical contact as a reminder to Danny that he wasn't alone. They sat like that for a few minutes more while Danny composed himself.

Jackson offered to spot Danny as he did a few dozen bench presses, Danny agreed. He was glad Jackson found him, it helped him feel better to know that maybe everything will be alright, even if thing sucked.

"Hey," started Jackson as they changed out of their sweaty clothes, "If you want I can kick his ass, I'm pretty good at that," Jackson wiggled his eyebrows at Danny who couldn't help but let out a huff of laughter.

"No, its okay but thanks for offering," Danny realized that while Jackson had changed, he was still himself. The old Jackson would have asked the very same thing. Danny pointedly avoided asking him about the horribly large bruises on his body or the large…Bite mark?...on his neck. Jackson noticed his concerned looks but was grateful for the silence.

After school Jackson went home and cleaned his room, he had invited Danny over to spend the night and his room desperately needed a dusting. He cleaned his room until the surfaces were shinning and then the bathroom until the smell of bleach, lemons, and ammonia slowly wafted out the door. He then decided to clean the kitchen and the living room so the house didn't seem so uninhabited. It took him several hours and Danny was due any minute he went upstairs took a quick shower and dressed.

He heard someone at the front door and ran down to open the door. It was his father, home from the office. Jackson was shocked for a second before greeting his father and stepping out of the way to allow his father inside and followed him into the kitchen.

"Dad, you're home early…I invited a friend over, he should be here any minute…"

"Don't worry I'm not staying long, your mother is still in New York working on some art exhibit and the company wants me to head there too so I won't be back until Friday. I just came home to pack a few things and then head to the airport. Also," Mr. Whittemore's voice took on the tone that Jackson knew too well, the one that made sweat breakout on the back of his neck, made his heart stutter and hands shake, "when I get home we'll talk about why you haven't been coming home and where exactly you've been spending your nights, understood" It wasn't a question.

"Yes, sir," responded Jackson.

went up to his room and on his way past the front door he said, "Jackson your little friend is here," and climbed the stairs. Jackson took quick quite breathes to compose himself before Danny could see him but it didn't matter. Danny just gave him a look, and Jackson, Jackson just smiled and asked Danny if he wanted pizza. He didn't wait for an answer he called an all natural organic pizza place he knew. They delivered and were super expensive but it didn't matter. He ordered a large pepperoni, a large with roasted vegetables, and a large white pie.

Danny put his stuff down in the living room and Jackson told him to turn on the television, ESPN was showing college lacrosse games and Danny and him sat down to watch them. Jackson's dad left without saying good bye and Jackson let out a shaky breath of relief. Again, Danny gave him a look Jackson pointedly ignored. An hour later the pizza showed up and together they devoured all three pizzas watched half of a game before Danny insisted they watch the marathon of Molly Ringwald movies they were giving on HBO and Jackson caved, he wanted Danny to feel better about his breakup.

Later that night they made their way up to Jackson's room and prepared for sleep. Jackson had pulled out the inflatable mattress for Danny who threw himself onto it and rolled around until he was comfortable. Jackson climbed into his bed and they settled down to sleep. Jackson calmed his mind by thinking of almonds and pines cones, which he swore he could smell coming through his window, and by running his hands across his neck, touched the raw little cuts which were finally slowly healing over.

He could feel hands on him touching him everywhere, could feel his flesh give underneath sickeningly cold steel, felt the wet ground beneath his small feet. Smelled antiseptic, bleach, and the iron rich smell of blood he'd become so familiar with. He ran and ran and ran and was scared but it didn't end it flashed across his eyes through his brain, it was red and it was painfully it hurt and he ran and the voices called they called him back and away and he ran and he thought he was free but he wasn't it was different but still the same and he ran and it didn't matter over and over and red and painful.

"JACKSON!" Danny yelled. Jackson woke with a start, shoot up straight on his bed almost slamming his head against Danny who dodged quickly. Jackson was breathing hard, his heart was beating so fast it hurt, he was covered in sweat and his clawed hands tore into his palms as his fanged teeth did the same to his tongue.

"Dude, are you okay…you were trashing around your bed…I thought you were having like a seizure or something, I almost called the paramedics…"

"I-I-I'm okay…," Jackson tried to catch his breath. He didn't know what was wrong. "I-I-I-I think I was h-having a night, a nightmare." He was trembling hard but could not remember what had scared him so badly, all he knew was that he was terrified.

"You scared the shit out of me," said Danny as the tension of the situation disappeared.

Jackson was scared and wished more than anything that Derek was there, he would protect him…from what Jackson didn't know. He just wanted to feel safe. Instead he asked Danny to lie in bed with him.

"Jackson…your not…you know what," Danny just had to see Jackson terrified eyes, "okay," he knew he couldn't deny him.

They didn't touch but they were close and Jackson could feel Danny's body heat and that was enough to calm him slightly. His cell phone vibrated, he always left it on his nightstand, it was a message from Derek.

'Are you okay'

'No'

'Want me to come over,'

'Yes but don't dannys here'

'you sure?'

'yea I still haven't explained about the whole werewolf thing'

'alright if you need me call me'

'I will'

Jackson took a deep breath and listened to the noises of the forest outside his window could smell the woods, maybe almonds and pine cones, Danny's scent of sweat and cologne, and allowed them to all mix together and calm him. Danny's steady heart beat and slight snoring helped lull him into sleep.

Derek pocketed his phone and waited for Jackson to fall asleep. He climbed the house and looked into Jackson's window saw the two boys in bed together, and surprisingly he wasn't jealous. Jackson wanted him, he knew, he just had to make Jackson know. For now he was content on prowling around Jackson's house for a few minutes wondering what it was that scared his pup so much. The fear was so strong Derek had felt it all the way back to his empty house, it propelled him out of his front door and out into the woods before he knew what was wrong and it disappeared just as fast. He arrived as Jackson friend woke him, could hear the chaotic way his body had responded, could smell the fear so strong it gagged him. But it was just a nightmare. He made his way home and sent Jackson one more message, he wouldn't be spending anymore nights alone this week because he was staying at Derek's.

Deep in the woods, Chris Argent came across the decimated corpse of…well he wasn't sure what, he thought it was a bear but the thing was rotting and giant chunks of flesh hung loose on its exposed bones, scavengers had gone to town on it. Through out the clearing Chris could see the remnants of a battle, blood was splashed across the tree and the chunks of rotting flesh hung from branches, giant claw marks took giant chunks out of entire tree trunks and on the bones he could see how easily the claws tore through the flesh to slice deep gouged in the bone. The bear never stood a chance. Chris saw prints in the mud dried hard, they were big. Chris thought he knew what it was, in fact he knew exactly what it was. Wolf prints didn't get this big normally. He cut the prints out of the mud and decided to compare him them with the prints that he thought belonged to Derek Hale. If they were the same he wouldn't worry, but if they weren't, well…he had just bought a new gun.


	15. Chapter 15

Wednesday morning Stiles finally agreed to talk to his dad, he needed to vent some of his anger at him. So he did, he told him about his horrible date and how it had hurt him, emotionally, and how he did not appreciate his father talking about him behind his back. Stiles father was horrified to find out the truth about the date and promised never to force him into doing anything he wasn't ready to do. The conversation was long overdue and again helped to bring peace between Stiles and his father.

School was uneventful but he got to spend some time with Jackson…sort of. Jackson was mostly busy just reading his book. He remembered that they used to talk about stuff, about their lives, so this felt kind of like punishment. He knew that was unfair, he was the one who pushed Jackson away, so of course he wouldn't open up to Stiles like he had before. But Stiles missed it more than he thought he would. But Jackson was at least talking to him, so he held on to hope, it had only been a few days. It would take much longer to fix things…

Danny started hanging out with them too and Stiles was jealous of the way he and Jackson talked, remembered that that used to be him. The person Jackson opened up to…For now he would remain Jackson's friend.

Thursday they had a game, he knew it was going to be brutally bad. After Jackson quit so did other team members and so Stiles was finally on first string. He hated it. He fucking sucked and everybody knew it, Danny knew it, Scott knew it and now they both expected him to actually play in a game and try to win. He didn't go to school that day. The last thing he expected was for Jackson's car to pull up his driveway. He was still in his pajamas…they were Spiderman pajamas. Jackson knocked on the door. Stiles took a few seconds to curse his damn sense of fashion.

"HA," Jackson wasn't surprised and yet seeing Stiles in his Spiderman pj's was the funniest thing he'd seen all week. Stiles look super embarrassed but Jackson couldn't help it, Stiles looked….adorable was the only word he could think of. "Dude, wow, okay, umm. Well, Scott and Danny begged me to come down here and make sure you made it to the game today."

"I'm not going Jackson…I suck…"

"No you don't you just don't try, but that's why I'm here," Jackson pointed to the bag at his feet, "I'm going to do what I should have done long ago, I'm going to train you personally. So get in the car, come one. Actually go change first…then get in the car." Jackson walked in and sat on the coach while Stiles went upstairs and changed into something comfortable. He wasn't sure what to think about the situation, on the one hand he was insulted that Jackson said he didn't try, he did, he just sucked. But he was also excited about getting to finally spend some time alone with Jackson. He decided to just go along with it. It couldn't really hurt.

Jackson drove him to his favorite practice spot, the place he secretly visited more often than he should just to shot balls through that damn tiny hoop. He set up a serious of drills and then brutally ran Stiles through all of them until Stiles could barely breathe with his mask on, until the sweat made his clothes heavy and sticky. He was exhausted but Jackson was giving him a huge smile telling him how impressed he was.

"See, all you have to do is focus. You're gonna do great in tonight's game." Jackson was proud of Stiles. He showed true dedication today, something he had never seen from him. Stiles actually realized what Jackson said when he had said he didn't try, it was true Stiles never really tried, neither had Scott, it was always so hard and at times confusing, it was just easier to give up. When Scott turned, it became easy for him he didn't have to try. Stiles just realized, standing here in Jackson's practice spot that Jackson actually, well practiced.

"So how often do you practice?"

"Well…I used to practice three hours after school. I would work out for two hours and then run drills for one. I would do cardio one day and weight lifting the other and I always ended running drills,"

"You did this everyday?" Stiles didn't remember Jackson practicing so much, then again he always left after school and always ran out of practice as fast as he could.

"Yea everyday, expect weekends. Those days I did double. But I had to practice…I had to be…anyways it doesn't matter now, I don't do it anymore."

Jackson showed him what it meant to focus on the field, thought him what Jackson called, Stiles swears, the 'warrior mentality'. Sometimes Stiles forgets what a jock Jackson actually is, even though his also like a super intellectual and a genius now, apparently he isn't as two dimensional as he and Scott had fooled themselves into believing.

Stiles peeled off his practice gear and allowed his wet work out clothes time to dry. Jackson had worked up a sweat pushing Stiles through his drills and showing him how to do them a few times. Jackson peeled off his own shirt and rang the sweat out of the thing. Stiles soaked up the sight and filed it away for later, he didn't know when he would see the view again.

Jackson dropped Stiles off at his house and said he had to go shopping for the barbeque on Saturday. He didn't want to have to go out last minute. Stiles walked into his house and decided to take a shower. He then waited for school to end and drove to the school to prepare for the game.

They won their first game in a long time. Stiles had played and he had surprised everyone by actually being good. He wasn't the best player, but he was no longer a hindrance either. Throughout the whole he game he would steal glances to the back of the bleachers and there was Jackson smiling at him, giving him confidence, it made Stiles play harder, better. At half time Stiles decided to go talk to Jackson but Coach Finstock wanted everyone in the lockers for motivational talk or some shit, Stiles wasn't paying attention. But before he left he saw Jackson talking to someone…Derek. He didn't want to be jealous, he didn't want to be reminded of his own stupidity and immaturity, and yet he was. He could see the way Jackson seemed to lean into Derek, saw how close they sat, and at one point Derek even through his arm across Jackson's shoulder. But Jackson was watching him, he didn't seem to notice these things. Stiles wondered if this was they way they always were, wondered if he would be like this with Scott and Lydia…Stiles doubted it. He played harder, he wanted Jackson to watch him, to be proud of him and Jackson did. When the game ended the team huddled together and together they cheered. The crowd cheered back and when they pulled apart there was Jackson with a giant grin just for Stiles.

"See, told you you'd be great," said Jackson smugly, behind him stood Derek with that weird perma-scowl on his face. Stiles decided to ignore him.

"Yeah, thanks man. I couldn't have done it without you," Stiles didn't know what to do, he just lunged forward and hugged Jackson, who just laughed.

"Dude, gross, you're all sweaty," Jackson didn't pull away though he laughed and squeezed back. Stiles finally pulled away embarrassed, he couldn't believe he'd actually done that. He glanced quickly at the stands and yeah that was his dad, he actually showed, and those were his eyebrows disappearing into his hair, understanding crossing his face, 'well shit,' thought Stiles. But no one else noticed everyone was too engrossed in their own victory celebration to even pay attention to Stiles, except for Coach Finstock…

Everyone made their way into the lockers to shower and change. Stiles showered and changed as fast as he could and made his way out of the lockers. He looked around for Jackson but couldn't see him through the crowds of people. Finally he caught sight of him talking with Coach Finstock, they both burst out laughing. Like usual, he assumed, Derek prowled just behind Jackson. Before Stiles could walk toward them his father blocked his path.

"Wow, that was impressive,"

"Thanks dad…"

"Yea…I've never seen you play that way…trying to impress someone," again Sheriff Stilinski eyebrows rose up into his crinkled forehead. Stiles was beyond embarrassed and could feel a deep red blush spread across his cheeks, the back of his neck, and the top of his chest.

"I-I-I well, its, I don't, he, it's not. Wow…okay umm so maybe I have a little crush. Do you think…"Stiles was a genius, "can we invite him to dinner with us…" Stiles used the look he almost never used, his puppy eyes. It wiped the smirk right off of his fathers face. Normally, Stiles just annoyed his father into doing what he wanted, it's why the earnest way he was asking now completely threw Sheriff Stilinski off guard.

His father sighed loudly, "Okay…I guess its best to get this over with huh…I'll meet you at the house, we can all go in my car from there." With that Mr. Stilinski walked away and towards his patrol car.

Stiles didn't know that would work and now he had to invite Jackson. He turned and crashed right into someone's chest, knocking him to the ground. He looked up and of course it was freaking Jackson, he had a huge smile on his face as if he knew that Stiles was going to walk right into him. Jackson offered him his hand and Stiles took it.

"Hey," said Stiles. Now that Jackson was standing in front of him, he was kind of embarrassed to ask, considering… "So me and my dad are gonna go out for dinner to celebrate and I was wondering if maybe…well, would you like to join us?" Okay Stiles was super embarrassed now. Jackson smiled and said sure. Stiles told him to meet up back at his house and with that Jackson walked away towards Derek.

Stiles drove home wondering if Derek would allow Jackson to show up, or would Jackson be nice enough to invite Derek…

Jackson showed up alone, he'd gone home and changed, and like usual he looked amazing. He was wearing a flannel on top of a black shirt and a pair of tight dark blue jeans. Stiles realized he must have gone back to Derek's to change, borrowed Derek's clothes, the bastard probably thought this was a way to remind Stiles who Jackson…belonged to? Regardless, Jackson looked good, especially in this rugged, wolf lumberjack way.

Stiles invited Jackson in and together they walked into the living room to wait for Stiles' dad who was busy with a phone call. When Sheriff Stilinski finished his call he walked into the room and stopped at the sight of his son talking to this boy, the one Stiles liked. He knew Whittemore, Jackson's father, the guy was an asshole, a true asshole, and he knew that Jackson had given Stiles and Scott problems at school. But Stiles had sworn that Jackson had changed, apparently he had gotten a serious illness, something terminal, but pulled through, but the experience had changed him. The Sheriff didn't know whether any of that was true, his son lied, a lot, but the boy seemed nice in a way his father didn't. The Sheriff was used to judging people the first time he meet them, he had to, it could mean the difference between life and death, and his instincts were telling him that this boy was good. He was glad. He didn't want his son to experience another date like the other one.

He cleared his throat and the two boys turned to him. Together they made their way into Stiles' fathers car and drove out to have dinner at a near by diner. It was a good meal, and a fun dinner. Sheriff Stilinski was glad that his son had chosen someone so kind to have a crush on. There was obviously something between them, but Jackson seemed to keep Stiles at a distance. He wondered why, but some how he knew it was something his son had done, it always seemed to be something his son does, the boy was his own worst enemy.

Stiles woke up Friday feeling amazing. Yesterday had started off horrible and ended incredible, his father even liked Jackson which was a huge relief to Stiles. He got ready for school and went to check on his father but he was already gone. He had a quick breakfast of pop-tarts, untoasted, he just stuffed them in his mouth and swallowed them down with a glass of milk. His ride to school was fast and uneventful. He met up with Scott and together they walked to first period. Stiles' day was completely ordinary, it was just tinted over with his happiness from the day before. At lunch he met his group at Jackson's spot, but Jackson wasn't there, he wondered where he could be, he sent him a text but never got a response. As lunch was ending and the bell was about to ring, Danny walked up to their group.

"Hey have you guys seen Jackson today?" Danny sounded super concerned and looked just as worried.

"No…we thought he was with you," Scott honestly thought that Jackson was with Danny since Danny usually hung out with Jackson on the bleachers.

"No I spent all day looking for him, fuck!" Danny knew of only one thing that could have happened. Mr. Whittemore must have come home early.

Danny turned to leave, maybe he still had time, maybe Jackson needed him, who knows what condition he could be in. He was stopped by Stiles who reached out and grabbed his shoulder, "Hey, wait, what's wrong why are you so worried did something happen?"

"It's just…I just have to make sure he's okay, his dad…" Danny didn't want them to know about Jackson's home life, but the look on their face spoke volumes.

"Ill go with you," Stiles didn't want Danny to go alone, especially if Jackson's dad was still there. He turned around to face his friends but they all just looked away, except for Lydia she nodded and walked forward. The three of them left to Jackson's house.

Stiles parked his jeep next to Jackson's Porsche, his father's car wasn't there, maybe they could still…Stiles knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked louder, this time he could hear noises deep in the house. All three of them stood outside and waited while someone slowly made their way down the stairs. The door opened a fraction, it was Jackson. The upper part of his eye brow was split, so was his lip and one of his eyes was swollen and black. He was trembling slightly, Stiles could see deep purple marks around his neck, could see them stretch down onto his chest into the hoodie he was wearing.

"Hey," was all Jackson said, quietly. He didn't know why they were there and he honestly couldn't come up with the energy to care.

"Can we come inside," asked Stiles. He tried hard to suppress the rolling rage that was slowly building inside him. Seeing Jackson like this made him angrier than he could believe. How could a man, a father, do this to his child? Stiles didn't understand, and it made him angry.

Jackson just moved away from the door and started to make his way back up the stairs to his room. The group entered and followed Jackson up. He slowly tried to lower himself onto his bed but the deep ache in his ribs, from his father's kicks, stopped him short, he couldn't lie down. Danny noticed, he grabbed Jackson arms and slowly lowered him onto his bed, Jackson took fast shallow breathes, it hurt.

Lydia stood in the doorway, she couldn't believe it. How had she not noticed this, it explained so much, but she had been so selfish she never cared. The days Jackson wouldn't sit next to her at lunch, the days he didn't want to make out, or the way he would pull her hands off of him. She hated him for doing that and would often go out of her way to force her way into Jackson's seat, touch him as hard as she could, she would even sink her nails into places, she never once considered that he had been in pain, that he was hurt…she hadn't cared.

Stiles wanted to see the damage, he wanted to sear the image into his brain, he reached out and caught Jackson's hoodie zipper but Jackson grabbed his hand. Stiles looked up at Jackson but Jackson wouldn't meet Stiles' eyes. Stiles pulled down the zipper and revealed a horrible display of purple, black, and red bruises. Jackson just took the hoodie off, it hurt where it rubbed against his body. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, tried hard not to cry.

Everyone in the room was stunned, Danny was disgusted with Jackson's father and himself. He had known, for a long time, he had known, and had done absolutely nothing…Jackson begged him not too. Danny didn't understand.

"It's…it's not as bad as it looks," said Jackson he couldn't help it, he laughed. It was so stupid. He was better now, he was powerful, he was a predator, but that is exactly what kept him from defending himself. He knew that if he stood up to his father, he would kill him. He would tear him limb from limb and feast on his heart for every unearned beating, for ever making Jackson feel worthless, unwanted, unloved. So instead when his father came home and asked him where he had been Jackson told him, he was with his boyfriend. He wanted to give his father a reason to hate him other than just not being his blood, other than just being himself, and he did. His father was completely disgusted and angry in an instant. He used his briefcase to knock Jackson across the head and knocked him to the ground. He then began to kick Jackson as hard as he could in the ribs. He kicked and kicked until he felt Jackson's ribs give and then he kicked more. Exhausted, he began to walk away. But Jackson did one thing neither of them thought he was capable of, he stood up. His father wouldn't have that, he returned to finish what he started and tried to punch Jackson across the face, Jackson grabbed his arm. He was filled with rage and tried to control it, the only reason his father wasn't in pieces throughout the house was the sliver of control he managed to acquire by thinking of lemons and frosting, almonds and pine cones. But he was angry and he squeezed his fathers arm.

"This is the last day you every hurt me, never again. Don't return, leave and never come back and I promise I won't hunt you down and make you regret ever not loving me. Don't you dare touch my mother, talk to her, look at her, hurt her because the only reason you leave alive today is because you're not worth my time." Jackson squeezed as he spoke and he watched the fear grow in his father's eyes. Mr. Whittemore could only see his sons glowing blue eyes and felt as the bones in his arm snapped in half, his son continued to squeeze. Mr. Whittemore began to scream, could feel as his bones were squeezed into smaller and smaller pieces. His son grabbed him from the back of the neck and threw him out of the house. Jackson stalked toward his father and picked him up and threw him across the yard, literally, and through the front windshield of his car. His father quickly but painfully got into off and into the car and drove away. Jackson knew he would stay away, the man was a coward, and Jackson, he wasn't afraid of men any more. He had become the thing men feared. But his father had caused damage, had broken bones and burst blood vessels, and so he went up to his room to rest as his body healed. It was bad luck that Danny would come over with Stiles and Lydia with him.

So, he told them about his father coming home and beating him and about Jackson breaking his arm and threatening him to never return. No one in the group knew what to say, emotions were all over the place, but mostly they felt relief mixed with impotent anger. Jackson was tired he told them so and the group decided to leave. Jackson knew there was one thing left to do. He called Derek, asked him to come over.

Jackson waited on his bed trying hard to fight back the pain. He could feel his ribs snapping back into place and slowly felt them heal. He felt as the blood vessels slowly sealed off their leaking, could feel the bruises being drained away. The loud bang of his window slamming open and Derek barreling through it snarling and turned halfway, scared him out of his stupor, caused him to shoot up into a sitting position. A sharp pain coursed up his body and caused him to groan loudly before falling back onto his bed, unable to hold himself up. Derek was there before he even landed. He cradled Jackson's head and took in the sight of his wounded body.

Through gritted fangs Derek asked, "What happened?" He tried to keep his cool, tried to push the wolf down. But seeing Jackson all bruises and in pain made the wolf in him howl in rage. Jackson just enjoyed Derek's presence, the peace of mind it brought him.

"It's nothing, it's just my father," Jackson laughed, "his brand of discipline."

"I'll Kill Him," it took every ounce of control Derek had to not jump out the window and hunt down Jackson's dad.

"No, its okay, I took care of it. He won't ever bother me again. I just…I had to let him do it because if not…I don't want to be a killer…" Derek understood, he did, but he would talk to Jackson's father himself, would teach him what it meant to hurt a member of his pack, for now Derek was content with walking towards Jackson.

Derek laid Jackson's head down on the pillow and walked into the bathroom. Jackson watched as Derek left and missed the comfort Derek's touch brought him. Derek returned with the first-aid kit from underneath the sink. He laid everything on the floor and kneeled in front of Jackson bed. First Derek brought out a large alcohol pad and lightly began to dab Jackson's wounds, he hissed but other than that didn't make much of a fuss. Derek then ran his hands down Jackson's sides, he wanted to see how bad the bones were. They had healed, but their position was wrong…Derek would have to re-break them and set them correctly. He told Jackson, who just shook his head in acknowledgement. Derek placed his hand over the bones, and then cracked the bones. Jackson squeezed his fist shut, could feel his claws extend, Derek pushed on the bones until they were perfectly lined up and then held them down as Jackson's natural healing ability healed them shut. They were still brittle, but they were at least whole. Jackson panted through the pain, Derek was surprised he was still conscious. Derek allowed Jackson some time to catch his breath and calm down from the spike of pain. Jackson gritted his teeth, determined not to wolf out.

Derek watched and tried hard to push down his anger and guilt. He should have known about Jackson's home life. He should have listened to Stiles, but he hadn't, and Jackson paid the price. Derek had to make this better, he would make this better, but he only knew one way.

He stretched forward and slowly ran his tongue up Jackson chest to his neck. Jackson gasped and his breath stuttered. Derek continued to methodically lick away Jackson's wounds, his pains. Jackson tried to talk, tried to stop Derek, but he could feel the wolf inside him begging for this, whatever it was, could feel it practically rolling over and showing its belly. Under his Alpha's touch and with his saliva, Jackson could feel his accelerated healing kick in, could feel his aches and pains fade away. Derek licked around Jackson chest, down his sides to his ribs, licked the areas where the bones had broken. He went back and paid attention to Jackson's abs licked around each muscled mound. He dipped his tongue into Jackson belly button. Jackson felt heat slowly spread up his face, on his chest, wherever Derek's tongue had been he could feel his Alphas saliva cool the flesh and yet it stoked a fire inside Jackson, a heat he had never felt before, it made him want…

Derek licked until he covered every one of Jackson's wounds, he tried to pull away, he did, but instead he began to lick Jackson's neck, he licked the dip between the clavicles, he followed the muscle up the side of Jackson's neck and kissed him. Jackson was shocked, he never thought…but it was so good. The fire inside him blazed and when Derek licked his lips Jackson spread them, his Alpha wanted access and so he gave it. Derek kissed Jackson deep and long, he used his tongue to trace his pup's teeth. He coaxed Jackson's tongue out of its hiding spot and into his own mouth, he allowed his pup time to explore, and then sucked lightly on it. The fire inside Jackson blazed until it began to burn, until it was too much, he brought his hands up to push Derek away. Derek grabbed those hands and pushed them over Jackson's head, held them there, he climbed onto the bed until he was lying on Jackson. Derek deepened the kiss he wanted it all, he wanted Jackson to give him what he needed, and he desperately wanted to fill all that was missing in Jackson's life. He wanted his pup happy.

Jackson finally turned his head and broke the kiss, he squeezed is eyes shut, trying to calm the burning inside him, to calm the wolf that was tearing against Jackson mental cage. He tried but couldn't he could feel his claws extend, felt his teeth sharpen, fur began to grow on his face, until Derek grabbed his head and forced it up.

"Look at me," said Derek with all the authority of the Alpha behind his command. Jackson unable to resist looked. He was shocked to see the blessed out look on Derek's face and the concern in his eyes. Jackson felt himself relax. He had once found that red glow terrifying, now he found it calming…protective…beautiful. Derek began to kiss Jackson again, slowly. Derek place soft chaste kisses on Jackson's lips, he noticed the cut on his brow, the black eye, and licked those wounds until his saliva began to heal them. Jackson returned the kiss, met Derek half way. But soon he felt that fire start to build inside him, felt the wolf going into a frenzy. Jackson wanted to take, he wanted to bite, tear, and taste everything Derek had to give. He wanted to flip Derek over and rut against him, he wanted to fuck Derek until they were both left sate and raw. But the most confusing part, the part that over took any other thought, was the deep desire to role over and let Derek take whatever he wanted, he wanted Derek to spread his legs and take his place, the place just for him. He wanted Derek inside him, he wanted to feel him inside, wanted Derek's come inside him afterwards, wanted to feel it for days. He wanted to be filled and he wanted Derek to fill him. He just desperately wanted.

But the fire blazed and the wolf began to tear through, and Derek had to pull away. Jackson panted, he wanted so badly but Derek, well he wasn't giving. Jackson didn't want to beg. But he was about to. Derek stopped him with another kiss before sitting up, he slide his hands down Jackson's sides until he could hook his fingers under the elastic of Jackson's sweats. He slide them down, underwear and all, until Jackson was bare on the bed. Jackson couldn't help it, he blushed. Jackson was embarrassed of his own body. Jackson thought he had gotten over his own insecurities. Apparently he hadn't, they were all still there as bad as they had always been, the pain hadn't removed them, it had simply hidden them. But they were out now, Derek could always see him for what he was and Jackson was horrified to think that he could see him now, who he really was. The Alpha could feel the flurry of emotions running through his pups head, he couldn't believe Jackson saw himself this way, couldn't believe how inadequate a person could feel, how bad a person could hate their own body. He felt it now and it was all coming from Jackson. The Alpha would heal these wounds just as he healed the others. He leaned forward until his body was pressed tight against his pups, and kissed him deeply.

Derek kissed Jackson until all of his insecurities melted away, slowly, one by one, until all that was left was Jackson and Derek. What completely shocked Jackson and made him shiver with want and anticipation was Derek rolling his hips, sliding his clad length against Jackson naked flesh. Jackson felt Derek's hardness roll against his own swollen flesh and was overwhelmed. His fangs broke through his lips filling his mouth with blood but Derek kept rutting against him, he felt the fire blaze high and hot. Derek rolled his hips as Jackson shook and when he saw the blood well from Jackson's lips he couldn't resist leaning forward to suck and lick on Jackson's tongue and lips until he had the taste of iron in his mouth and the wound had healed.

Derek sat up and moved down Jackson body until he could see the best view he had ever seen, Jackson naked beneath him, flushed red with want, his engorged flesh pointing up past his belly button. Jackson was well endowed, his dick was long and fat and he was surprisingly uncircumcised. Derek reached out and wrapped his hand around it, felt its girth and heft. It fit perfectly in his hand and reminded him of his own, Jackson was shorter but had a nice girth to it, it was perfect.

Jackson opened his eyes and met Derek's, blue eyes locked onto red eyes, Derek made sure Jackson wouldn't look away. Over their link he silently commanded Jackson to watch, to not turn away, he wanted his pup to feel his Alpha give him pleasure, he wanted his pup to know how beautiful he was and most importantly, how loved. Jackson felt it, deep in his skull, and watched as Derek began to stroke him slowly. Felt Derek squeeze his flesh, felt him slide his hand up to his foreskin and slowly pull the tight flesh down, revealing his swollen head. Jackson was shaking now, hard. Derek spit onto his hand and used his saliva to slick the path as he slide his hand up and down Jackson's length and paid close attention to Jackson's sensitive head. Jackson moaned loud and wantonly. His wolf completely tore through his self control but before Jackson could turn completely Derek bore deep into his link with Jackson and completely pushed the wolf down. Jackson was on edge and barely holding on and Derek wasn't sure how long he could hold Jackson's wolf from bursting through, it was more powerful than even Derek realized, and so he stroked faster and faster until Jackson was trembling and his breathe was coming out short and between moans. Finally Jackson came with a flash of white behind his eyes, his entire body tensed and he felt his release like never before. Jackson felt his come fall across his abs and high up his chest, felt his release deep in his bones, and Derek stroked him and stroked him and squeezed every last bit of pleasure out of him until Jackson couldn't keep his head up.

He lay in bed panting, feeling electrical currents run up and down his body all originating from his dick. He was trembling and had never felt so sate and yet so wanting in his entire life. Derek's tongue brought him out of his stupor as his Alpha slowly cleaned Jackson's seed off his body. Derek got off the bed and stripped, he tossed his shirt on the floor and kicked off his boots and slide his pants off with his underwear. He returned to his position straddled Jackson's body, he grabbed his own length and stroked it hard and fast and finally, finally he came across his pups body saw it land Jackson's abs, his chest. Derek was short of breathe and exhausted, but he wasn't done, he used his hands to rub the come into his puppies flesh, marked him as his, for all to smell. He then grabbed a small glob and lifted it up and presented it to Jackson who looked from his finger up to Derek's eyes. Jackson wasn't sure what Derek wanted until Derek placed his finger in front of his lips, Jackson looked up at Derek who seemed to find the entire situation completely natural, he just looked at Jackson encouraging the pup with his eyes. Jackson leaned forward and tentatively took Derek's fingers in his mouth and cleaned his Alpha's finger, tasted his seed, swallowed it down. He felt the wolf inside him howl. Derek lay down next to Jackson and pulled him over until Jackson's body was lying on top of his own, tucked Jackson's neck into the crook of his own and they both slept.


	16. Chapter 16

Derek awoke early Saturday morning with the sun beginning to peak its face over the mountains. A cool breeze drifted into Jackson's room from outside. Derek could smell the trees from outside and the lingering odor of last night's passion. He felt good, calm, and at peace. He enjoyed the feeling of warmth that spread through his body as Jackson nuzzled his neck while he slept. This was only the beginning, there was some much Derek wanted to do, a future he could see and wanted so badly. But the last time he had dreamed of the future…He was content on just letting Jackson sleep, enjoying the feeling of his pups naked flesh against his own. The sticky patches of skin and the slick sweaty slide of flesh, it was something he hadn't felt in a very long time and something he wanted to get used to.

Derek didn't want this moment to end, but he had promised Jackson a barbeque and he knew Jackson wouldn't want to miss or cancel it. So he slowly shook Jackson's shoulder and waited for him to wake up. It took much longer than he thought, the pup was in a deep sleep. He shook and shook harder but the pup just nuzzled deeper into his neck and let out a few pathetic whines. They were enough to have Derek seriously consider to just let Jackson sleep, Derek never felt so weak, not when it came to those noises Jackson made and the way he would run his emotions straight through his link with Derek.

The link was new, it came when Jackson decided that he was a member of Derek's pack, the day he had turned his neck in submission and presented it to his Alpha. The link had formed then, and they both had spent hours experimenting, finding out what they could do with it. Mostly it was just a reminder to Jackson that his Alpha would always be there for him, and for Derek it was a way to make sure that his pack members were safe. They could send emotions through them, strong and weak, Jackson was still unable to filter most of his and they would sometimes hit Derek at the weirdest of moments. Derek was able to give pack commands over the link, ones he knew his pup had to do without argument, without choice. Derek didn't like using this power it felt…wrong. But he knew it was necessary to keep order in his pack. For now, the link was something intimate that he and Jackson shared something he wasn't sure he would be allowed to keep between the two of them if his pack got bigger.

He grabbed Jackson's head and lifted it up until he could place a deep kiss on the pups lips. Of course, that was enough to wake Jackson. He woke confused and disoriented. It took Derek a while to get the pup out of his stupor but when he did he could feel the maelstrom of emotions running through Jackson's head. Derek stopped them by placing another chase kiss on Jackson's lips and sending him to the shower.

Jackson sheepishly got off the bed, he was super aware of his own nudity but didn't want to embarrass himself like last time, he just got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and rested against it for a few seconds to just get a handle on his emotions. He took a deep breath and turned the shower on, he climbed under the spray and allowed the shower to clean away all the stickiness on his body, let the water wake him up from the deepest sleep he had ever woken from. He noticed that all his aches and pains from the night before were completely gone, Derek's brand of…healing…had taken care of that. Jackson wasn't sure what to think, he and Derek had grown closer and closer ever since he had turned but now, now he wasn't sure where they stood, he wasn't sure what Derek expected of him, where they dating? Was this some weird werewolf ritual he didn't know about? Did Derek expect him to be his pack bitch or just some fuck buddy? Jackson didn't know and it scared him, he didn't want to lose what he and Derek had over some night of…well he didn't want to lose Derek.

Derek watched Jackson from the doorway, could feel his confused and scared emotions flowing through their link. He didn't know what to do, he needed to make a move but he wasn't sure what he wanted. He liked Jackson, he wanted him as a member of his pack. He also found the boy attractive, extremely so. But he wasn't sure if he lo-…he was afraid of that word. The last time he had ever cared for someone, for anything really, well those things burned up with everything that ever mattered to him and it took him years to pull himself back together again. Derek would die if it happened again, he was sure of it. But Jackson needed him to be strong, needed him to be there for him like no one ever had. Derek just pulled the shower door open, climbed in, and wrapped his arms around his pup who froze up at the Alphas touch.

Jackson jumped when he felt Derek grab him from behind, he tried to cover himself with his hands but Derek grabbed them and wrapped his arms around Jackson's body. Derek wrapped Jackson in a full body hug, he rested his head on the pups shoulder and felt the litany of emotions shot through their link. He nuzzled the pup's neck and felt him shiver, felt how tense he was, but Derek just wanted this, just wanted to feel his pups body pressed against his own.

"D-Derek…what are we doing? I mean…does this…mean something. Or is it just…if it doesn't….then I don't want to do it anymore." Jackson felt incredibly exposed. He didn't know what Derek wanted.

Derek didn't answer, he just nuzzled Jackson's neck again, enjoyed the shiver Jackson wasn't able to stop. Derek picked up a bar of soap and began to clean his pups body starting with his chest and slowly made his way down. He cleaned around the ribs and then pulled away to wash the pups back, washed up and around the shoulders. Derek washed Jackson's muscled arms, and then back to his shoulders and down the back to wash the pups round firm ass. He returned to Jackson's chest and slid his hands down the smooth muscled torso until he could grasp his pup's manhood.

Jackson grabbed Derek's hands and pulled them away, he didn't want to do this again, he didn't want to let his want overcome him like it had last night. He was afraid that Derek would use him and leave him. It happened to Danny, and Jackson didn't want it to happen to him, least of all from Derek.

"Jackson," Derek knew he had to do it, no matter how much it terrified him, "I want…,"Derek laughed, he couldn't remember the last time he felt awkward asking someone out, "well I want you to be more than just my pack member, my beta, I have for a while. I want you to be my boyfriend…I know I went about this kind of…backwards. I just don't…I don't know any other way…last time I did this…" Derek had to stop. He turned to go but Jackson stopped him.

"Hey, wait…," instead of speaking Jackson took the soap from Derek and returned the favor.

Stiles drove over to Scott's, from there they went on to pick up Allison, and last they got Lydia. Together they all drove to Derek's house. Everyone was excited and weirdly happy. It seemed like all the bullshit that had filled their lives had finally just faded away and now they could enjoy their teenage lives, even if those lives were a bit weird around the full moon. Stiles pulled his Jeep in next to Derek's Camaro. They knocked on the front door but no one answered Stiles pressed his face against the front window but didn't see any movement, though some lights were on.

"Dude every time you do that I have to hose your face impression off the glass," Jackson called from the bottom of the stairs. Stiles stepped back sheepishly and clearly saw the oily impression his face left on the glass. He used his sleeve to wipe it off but it just smeared around. He looked back at Jackson who was just smiling, the group on the other hand looked completely embarrassed by Stiles.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay, I'll clean it later, anyway Derek's in the back starting the grill so you guys can just come around." Jackson walked away and the group followed. Lydia noticed that Jackson wasn't wearing his clothes, those were definitely Derek's. She could also smell Derek so strongly on Jackson she would have thought that it was Derek with her eyes closed. She wondered how much time a person had to spend with another to rub off their scents like that. She discreetly sniffed Allison as they walked to the back, Scott was definitely there, strongly, but Allison still smelled like Allison. Derek's scent completely over powered Jackson's own, Lydia tried to remember what Jackson smelled like to her but couldn't, she had thought that maybe she could pick it up on the breeze but all she could smell was Derek.

Stiles rounded the corner and was shocked to see the way Derek's back yard had been transformed. The back yard had been decorated with paper lanterns that hung from ropes strung from the trees surrounding the house and each one had a candle burning slowly inside it. Derek must have gone out to buy more picnic tables and placed them in the back yard, someone had set the tables with apothecary jars of different sizes with candles inside, they were lit and cast a pleasant yellow glow onto the tables. There was one table on the deck and three out on the back lawn. One of the tables in the backyard, the one in between the other two, was placed with a set of plain white dishes and clear tall glasses. Derek was on the deck with the large grill, he was in the process of lighting the charcoal fire. The other tables had different foods already on them like salads, mashed potatoes, different desserts and pastries, and different stuff to drink like lemonade and iced tea. The place looked incredibly. Stiles walked onto the porch with Scott and looked at the massive pile of meat resting next to Derek.

"Wow Derek I didn't think you had it in you but you totally Martha Stewarted your house up, it looks amazing,"

"Actually I just moved the tables Jackson did everything else," Scott and Stiles turned to watch Jackson as he offered Allison and Lydia some food off of one of the tables. Neither of them had thought of Jackson as the domestic type, though maybe it made sense in some strange way. Not having a real home he probably knew exactly what he wanted when he did get one. Stiles noticed…

"HOLY SHIT! Dude, what happened to your face!" Jackson had no idea what Stiles was talking about and absent mindedly reached up and touched his face.

Lydia laughed, she hadn't noticed until Stiles mentioned it, "I think he means what happened to your bruises. When we were at your house last night you seemed…well pretty beat up."

"Derek fixed me up," Jackson was a little embarrassed to say so but hoped no one else noticed. He did catch Derek's huff of laughter but just ignored it and went back to handing out plates with food.

Once the coals had caught Derek began to grill the steaks and soon everyone was seated at the picnic table eating. The food was delicious and apparently most had been cooked by Jackson or at least bought by Jackson. Derek was embarrassed to disclose this information but it was true, Jackson had spent hours in the kitchen of the Hale house getting everything ready for the evening's barbeque and what he couldn't make in time he went out and bought.

"So you and Derek have been spending a lot of time together huh," Lydia broke into the conversation Scott and Stiles were having. Everyone was confused and slowly turned to Jackson who was busy looking down into his lap. Derek was sitting next to him and nudged Jackson in the ribs.

"What…" Jackson looked up from the book he had hidden in this lap.

"You and Derek," Lydia pointed at each of them, "have been spending a lot of time together. What have you guys been doing?"

"Derek's been teaching me to control the wolf. We train and hang out…"

"Hang out huh…what do you guys do normally do,"

"I don't know…We watch TV…we exercise…we run in the woods…"

"So why did Derek go out of his way to train you? I mean I'm not jealous or anything but me and Scott could use some of that training,"

"I tried," Derek interrupted through gritted teeth, annoyed, before Jackson could think of something to say, "neither of you two would even consider the offer, you two thought you could do it alone, Jackson actually wanted my help."

"Well…we tried to do it alone and its not working…So I guess its time you finally trained us…" Lydia knew that she and Scott were out of their depth, she knew that some how Jackson had better control of himself than the two of them and that kind of pissed her off.

Jackson knew that this would happen eventually, he knew Derek would want to make his pack bigger. But he thought he would at least get to enjoy the new part of their relationship a bit more, just the two of them in their home. Now there would always be someone at the house, now he wouldn't get the alone time he wanted, he wouldn't get to run in the woods with just him and Derek and enjoy the nights rolling around on the forest floor, wrestling, biting, playing, as they hunted for food.

"Hey pup," Derek placed his hand on Jackson's head shocking the boy out of his thoughts and sunk his fingers deep into Jackson's hair down to the scalp, "Go up to my room and in the nightstand on the right of the bed, in the drawer, there's a book, bring it down." Jackson took a few seconds to enjoy the feel of Derek's hand as it massaged his head before getting up and heading into the house.

Stiles was conflicted, he knew that Jackson and Derek had something between them, just like he and Jackson did…had. Ever since Jackson turned, he and Derek were close, physically and emotionally, but it seemed different now, and Stiles wasn't sure how to feel about that. It was all the small things he noticed, the stolen glances, the touching, the fact that Derek didn't scowl once since they had arrived and instead had a small happy smile that spoke volumes. He thought he could be happy for Jackson but he wasn't that mature…he was jealous and angry. He felt betrayed and the worst part about the whole situation was that he had caused it. If he had just man-ed the fuck up none of it would have happened, Jackson and he could have been happy…Instead Stiles would settle for being his friend…

Jackson walked into Derek's bedroom and crossed the space to the nightstand, he pulled it open and found two books. One was a plain sketchbook the other was a leather bound journal. He pulled out the sketchbook and was shocked to find that it was his. He hadn't drawn since he had turned and never noticed that this sketchbook was missing. Derek must have found it and kept it…

Jackson had never shown his drawings to anyone other than his mother who encouraged this creative aspect of his life. Jackson had wanted so badly to please his parents, mother and father, but only his mother seemed to have any affection for him. She would read to him as a child and finger paint with him, tuck him in at night, and tell him how special he was, how happy he made her. But his father was never happy with what he did, if he got good grades his father would question his athletic abilities. If he was good at sports his father would wonder why his grades had dropped. So Jackson quickly learned to be perfect, as perfect as was humanly possible. But no one could be perfect all the time, and whenever he would fall short his father was there to discipline him. His mother had tried to stop it but his father just turned his rage onto her. It only happened once, but Jackson swore it would never happen again, he had to protect his mother because she loved him, and he cherished her for it. So he hid it, so well in fact his mother believed it had stopped happening and took jobs that sent her out of the state…his father would exploit those days to their fullest…

But Derek had found his sketch book and looked through it and had kept it hidden next to his bed…Jackson was overwhelmed. Maybe he didn't give Derek enough credit…but he could still remember before, when Derek hated him, and it scared him. But Jackson wanted nothing else but to belong and Derek made him feel as if he did. The entire group made him feel as if he did and maybe just maybe they could be the family he so desperately wanted but was too scared to wish for. Jackson put the sketchbook back and grabbed the journal and headed downstairs.

The journal was a Hale family heirloom, one of the few to survive the fire, with detailed notes on their families pack learning, passed down from Alpha to Alpha. The only problem was the damn thing was coded. Derek was too young and couldn't remember his parents ever teaching him about the book or the code, only people who would become Alphas were taught about the code and the book, Derek was never in line for that... But with it, Derek planned on forming the best pack he could and make his parents proud…he just had to crack the code first.

He promised Scott and Lydia to start their training tomorrow at noon. Jackson wasn't happy about it, but tried hard not to show it, mostly he succeeded.

Rachel worked on Main Street in one of the clothing boutiques. She usually closed the store for the night, refolded piles and organized the sizes on the racks. It was a good job that paid well and wasn't too hard. She was young, in her late twenties, and was walking quickly to her car. She was late for a date with a guy she met online but her heels were killing her and she couldn't walk too fast. She had parked her car at the lot seven blocks away and walked down the deserted streets to her car. It was surprising to see the streets so empty on a Saturday but sometimes it happened when a new movie came out and people rushed to the mall to watch it. She walked past an alley and heard a sound that had her stop in her steps. It was a small quite sob, like a little girl crying. Rachel knew she shouldn't, but if it was a child… She walked slowly into the alley, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and pointed it in front of her like a flash light, clutched her keys in her hands like a weapon. She could hear the low quite sobs down the alley behind one of the dumpster.

"Hello…Is anybody there…" No one responded so Rachel walked further into the alley, she could hear cars passing behind her on the street and that gave her courage to walk forward and look behind the dumpster. Nothing was there, on the ground was a small baby doll, its voice box had been pulled out and a low baby cry was coming out of its small speaker. She turned to the mouth of the alley and there stood a dark tall figure, impossibly tall. She could hear a low rumble like growl coming from the person standing in front of her. She took one step back, then another. The person in front of her bent over as if to reach for something one the ground, it brought its arms down in front of it and it no longer was a person, it was an animal, standing on all fours. It growled low and deep, Rachel could see its razor sharp fangs glowing in the dark, between these two buildings, separated from the rest of the world. Rachel turned and ran. She ran and turned the corner and straight into a dead end, she turned and there was the creature huge and dark. Rachel took a breath to scream but never released it before her throat was ripped open with sharp fangs, her blood gushed out of her throat and onto the cold floor of the alley. Her rib cage was torn open by long claws and soon her organs spilled out her body and onto the filthy floor. The creature reveled in its prey's pain, enjoyed the way her eyes filled with fear before glossing over with never ending sleep. The creature ate the organs and ripped the heart open enjoying the feeling of blood slipping down its throat quenching its raging thirst. The creature feasted.

Sunday morning the corpse was found, a police investigation was started. Sheriff Stilinski couldn't believe what his town was coming to. This year had been one of the worst he had ever endured, murders like this were seemingly becoming common and the Sheriff was determined to put a stop to them. But days like these, when he found himself in this dark horrifying place, it made him seriously consider retiring, but no one was as good as him, so he would endure. Blood was sprayed across the walls all the way to the ceiling, pieces of flesh were found throughout the place. The coroner had already collected the body, or what was left of it, which sat in a black bag inside an ambulance waiting on the street. He had determined that while most of the body was there the girls organs had been ripped out her chest, they were missing. The coroner said the only time he had seen something like that was when he saw a person who had been mauled by a bear, but California wasn't known for urban bear killings. The Sheriff didn't know what could have happened…but he would find out…he always did.

Across the street in his car Chris Argent watched as the police investigation took place. He had been the one to find the body, he had been tracking….something, he didn't know what, when he came across the girl. He had seen the damage. He would find the thing that killed her and kill it in turn. Chris started his car and drove away, back to his house, he needed to stock up his trunk with traps, guns, and ammo. Chris would make who ever did this pay a thousand times over, it was what he was trained to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Sunday morning Derek untangled himself from Jackson's prone form and got up early to cook a big breakfast. He could hear Jackson upstairs taking a shower and decided to join his pup. After, they came down and ate in preparation for the days training. Derek had tried remembering all that his parents had taught him but he remembered that most of it came naturally, the rest was experience. But he had three bitten to train, one his, the others his uncle's, and it was all new and unnatural to them. He got lucky with Jackson, he was a natural and truly loved the wolf and all the changes it brought. But Scott and Lydia rejected every little change the bite had brought. Scott accepted the physical upgrade the change had brought, accepted the speed and strength, and used it to his advantage at school but everything else the change brought Scott wanted to ignore or just completely reject. Lydia didn't seem to enjoy any of the changes the bite had caused and resented having it completely. But now they wanted to learn and Derek had to teach them.

He knew Jackson wasn't happy about that, about sharing Derek with the other two wolves. In a strange way it made Derek happy to have his pup be so possessive but he knew it would only cause problems later. He would just have to set aside a few hours to spend with Jackson, just the two of them, human time and wolf time. But his biggest problem was that Scott and Lydia needed his help a lot more than Jackson did and he would have to spend the nights with them teaching them to hunt, to stalk, and how to kill with one hit and every single little thing they should have already learned if they hadn't been so busy trying to deny their helplessness. He also had to deal with the fact that neither of them had turned completely. They only ever took that half form, basically human with a little wolf, they have never gone full wolf. Jackson had on his first full moon, Derek would have to suppress his natural urges, would have to remain human for a while…Jackson wouldn't like that either.

Derek watched Jackson from the back deck as he took down all his decorations and returned the backyard to its normal state. He crossed the space between him and his pup and grabbed him from behind, wrestled him down onto the ground and then kissed him deeply, took Jackson's breath away, and finally bite him on the neck, right underneath the ear, drew blood and lapped at the wound with his tongue as Jackson lay still beneath him trying hard not to voice his arousal, futile since Derek could smell it wafting off of him. Derek wanted the other two wolves to know their place in his pack. Jackson came first, would always come first. He rubbed his face across his pups neck, nuzzled the space, he drew his beard across his pups face, covered him with his scent as he took in Jackson's amazing smell of fresh cut grass and iron blood mixed with the leather interior of his car, smelled his strong pungent lust and tried hard to control himself. He succeeded…mostly. Jackson's shirt was torn to shreds though. Bite marks mapped down from his neck down to his lower abs, right where his jeans started and stopped there much to Jackson's disappointment and relief.

Later that evening Stiles' Jeep pulled up the driveway and the entire group piled out, Derek had hoped it would just be the two wolves but he would just have to deal with having an audience. He waited for the group on the front porch and led them to the backyard. Scott and Lydia stood in front of Derek feeling awkward, they had both put this off for as long as they thought was safe, the full moon was a week and a half away and they needed to make sure they didn't harm anyone.

"All right I guess we should just jump in," Derek looked at the wolves and was glad to note that they dressed comfortably. "The first lesson is always learning to control your animal rage, Scott you have more practice doing this so I'm going to pair you with Jackson, Lydia your with me. Jackson I just need you to make him angry and then let him deal with the rest." Derek led Lydia out into the woods deep enough that Jackson could no longer see them.

Jackson turned to Scott who was standing next to Stiles and Allison. The three just stared back at him, no one knew what to do. Jackson knew how to make Scott angry, it was a specialty of his, but he wasn't sure he wanted to do that now. No Jackson wanted to be with Derek. He turned back to the forest and tried to look past the closely clumped trees for a sight of his Alpha but couldn't catch even a glimpse. Without warning Jackson turned, lunged and grabbed Allison, threw her over his shoulder and ran into the woods. Scott freaked, he watched Jackson plunge into the dense forest and heard Allison scream. Scott saw red.

Two hours later Scott walked back into Derek's backyard completely disoriented. He remembered coming over to Derek's….and then nothing. He walked to the back deck, Allison and Stiles were sitting at the picnic table eating snacks that Jackson made for them. Jackson was seated next to them reading one of his damn books. Allison saw him and began to laugh hysterically as Stiles joined her. Jackson just had a smug look on his face when Scott remembered what had happened. He couldn't believe it, he completely lost control, he was supposed to be the one of the two with the best control and he completely let the wolf take over. The worst part was knowing that Jackson was able to easily lose him in the woods and he did it without even turning…the asshole. Allison was still laughing…he was completely embarrassed. He walked onto the deck and plopped down in a seat next to Stiles and slammed his head against the wood of the table.

Lydia and Derek walked back out of the woods later. Their clothes were torn and Derek had scratches all across his face. Lydia looked wrecked, her hair was a tangled mess and her clothes were ripped and falling open in places. Lydia plopped next to Scott and slammed her head down onto the table.

Jackson gritted his teeth, he didn't want the group to know how angry seeing Derek marked up had made him. The only person with the right to do that to Derek was him. He was able to push his jealous away for the rest of the training session while Derek trained Scott and Lydia with hand to hand combat. Jackson didn't join them, instead he sat on the deck with Stiles and Allison and watched as the other wolves futilely attempted to lay a single blow on Derek. They never did.

Derek was annoyed by how slow their progress was, he thought they had better control over themselves than this and was disappointed at every turn to find out how little they actually did. Neither had the penchant for self defense Jackson had, so Derek's training in that went slower than he was comfortable with. But the worst part of the whole thing was being able to see Jackson and not knowing what he was feeling. Some time after he and Lydia arrived back from the woods he felt a steel wall fall between their link and was unable to sense Jackson at all. He hated it and didn't know why Jackson did it, though he could guess.

Finally Derek had the two wolves turn different parts of their body. Scott was good at this, Lydia could barely manage it. Jackson just watched from the side lines. It was growing dark and he was getting more and more frustrated, he wanted his Alpha back just for himself and felt like the worst person for wanting it. He hated it, the way Derek would place close attention to Scott and praise him for being able to do something Jackson was able to do day one. Hated the way Derek would touch Lydia to encourage her wolf to rise to the surface and how close he would get to her, crowd his body close to hers, to keep her from going out of control. He hated feeling like his old self, the selfish rich brat, because yes he was being selfish and he was being a brat, but Derek was his. Why did Derek get to stake his claim clearly on his neck when Jackson didn't get to do the same.

Stiles watched everything with close fascination and interest, he had wondered what kind of training Derek was going to put the two through. This was a lot more normal than he had expected but still pretty amazing. He could see Derek getting annoyed though and hoped they would end their training before Derek blew a gasket. He looked at Jackson, saw the bright red bite mark on his neck, and could tell he was tense.

"Hey Jackson…you okay?"

"I…yea…I'm alright, just kind of…bored,"

"Want to go inside and watch some TV, there's a marathon of those nineties X-Men cartoons…"

"Yea, that actually sounds kind of cool. I used to love that cartoon,"

"I thought you didn't like comics," Stiles teased.

"I didn't but stupid Danny's got me into them again, also the cartoon doesn't count."

They both walked inside and sat on the coach and turned the television on. Jackson got them cokes from the fridge and they both settled down on the sofa side by side. Allison joined them later and all three squeezed into the same sofa facing the television.

The wolves decided to end their session when they noticed that the others had gone inside. The sun had set and the inside of the house was dark except for the blue glow from the television. On the sofa all three, Stiles, Allison, and Jackson, had fallen asleep. Allison had lain down across the two boys, slept on their laps, while Stiles tucked his head into Jackson shoulder. Derek took the view in and the spike of completely furious jealousy almost had him tossing Stiles through the front window where the boys greasy face print was still clearly seen. Did the boy not see his mark, his bite, did he think it was joke, was he challenging the Alpha? Derek pushed these thoughts aside and calmed himself by walking into the living room and waking the three up. Allison got off the boys and head to Scott who was still with Lydia in the kitchen. Stiles stretched his limbs out before getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen as well. Jackson got up and walked past Derek, didn't even acknowledge him and walked into the kitchen. Derek didn't know what he had done…

The wolves left not much later, Jackson with them, he said he wanted to check on his house, make sure no one had broken in or anything, it was an excuse and Derek knew it. Jackson didn't even kiss him goodnight, he just walked out and into Stiles' Jeep. Derek was angry, confused, and sad. He still had no idea what he had done…

Deep underground inside Beacon Hills' utility corridors, a city maintenance worker was walking down a low lit hall. The entrances to these corridors could be found throughout the city and led to the town's sewers and electrical pipes. They ran deep down and stretched for miles, from one end of the town to the other. The worker had entered somewhere in the center of town but still had to walk a few miles to reach the problem, it was spaced away from any convenient entrance. The worker had shown up late to work and because his partner never showed up he was forced to go down to check what was wrong. He slowly made his way down the endless and identical halls, he situated himself using the numbers on the walls along with a map on his smartphone. Finally, he made his way to were the computer had found a problem, though it didn't say what, hence, the human intervention.

As the worker rounded the corner he noticed that down the hallway steam filled the small space, one of the steam pipes must have burst. He walked into the warm cloud and tried to find the leak. He couldn't, he just walked deeper into the cloud until he slipped on something slick. He tried to stand but his hands slipped on something that covered the ground. He slid around until he was finally able to grab onto one of the pipes and pull himself up. He walked further down the corridor until he was out of the cloud and could finally see in front of himself again. He wiped his hands on his pants but they were dirty as well, in the light he could see the warm slick blood that covered his pants and hands. He turned back to the cloud and could see his own red foot prints. He didn't know, it wasn't, except…

The worker turned and walked away as fast as possible. He rounded one corner and then another until he was dizzy and disoriented. He was lost and reached for his phone, it was gone, he dropped it when he slipped on the…He ran, he was lost, he was covered in blood, and now he had to get out. The walls were closing in on him, the hallways twisted as he ran through them and soon he lost his equilibrium and fell hard, he slammed his head into one of the pipes before he landed on the cement floor. He lay there breathing, trying hard to push down the nausea that came with his head wound. Deep within the bowels the worker heard a growl, then a roar. He climbed to his feet and ran, and ran, and ran, until he was out of breath, until he had no clue where he was and before he had time to truly freak out, something rammed into his back. He fell hard, felt his brain rattle in its confines and felt his flesh as it was ripped open. The creature caught the workers head in its jaws and squeezed until the man's skull cracked open and his brains spilled out into its jaws and his eyeballs fell out of their sockets. The creature feasted on his latest kill and wondered why anyone would dare enter its lair.

Derek waited till nightfall before making his way to Jackson's house. The lights were on and he could see his pup as he dusted and scrubbed every surface in the living room and kitchen until they were shinning and disinfected. At eleven Jackson made his way into his room checked his email, checked his homework for tomorrow, and then got into bed. Derek took this moment to jump onto the roof and through Jackson's window. Jackson jumped as Derek thudded into his room and then felt Derek's hand as it circled his neck and squeezed hard, he was pushed back down into his bed. Derek's knee was pressed against his thigh, it hurt, and Derek loomed over him with a deep scowl on his face. Jackson tried to push Derek off but Derek just squeezed his neck harder and dug his knee deeper into his thigh. Jackson struggled, weakly at first, but then harder and harder until his heart was beating fast, sweat broke out onto his skin, until he realized how terrified he was.

Derek stopped, he could feel Jackson's fear over their link, it was like a splash of cold water onto his face. Jackson was trembling and had his eyes shut tight, Derek could see the slow trickle of tears running out of the corner of his pups eyes, saw his face turn red as Derek squeezed his pups windpipe. Derek had no idea what he was doing, he let go of Jackson and slide down on the floor next to the bed. Jackson lay in the bed trembling waiting for his fear to ebb away. Derek took long calming breathes and wondered how he'd lost control so fast.

Derek got off the floor and took his jacket off, draped it over Jackson's desk chair, he pulled his shirt over his head, and finally kicked his shoes off with his pants. He then walked over to Jackson's bed, pulled back the covers and got inside. Jackson moved until he could face Derek who reached out and wiped away his pups tears.

"I am so sorry," Derek whispered, "I have no idea what that was, I don't know why I was so angry."

"Its okay…" Jackson didn't know what he had done, he just didn't want to make Derek angry. Derek could feel that Jackson was still frightened of him, he wrapped his arms around his pup and pulled him close against his body. He began rubbing his face against Jackson's and the whole time he let out a mantra of "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," until Jackson relaxed and let go a bit of his fear.

"I…Jackson you mean a lot more to me than I thought possible and today was just so shitty all I wanted to do was spend some time with you…but you didn't want to….you just left with Stiles…I was angry and frustrated and…well hurt. I thought you were trying to reject me, the thing between us, our bond, and I couldn't let you do it. But the anger clouded my mind, I never wanted to hurt you, please, believe me." Derek just laid it all out there for Jackson and continued rubbing his face against his pup. Jackson struggled against him and tried to pull away but Derek held on tight and kissed his pup until he relaxed into his embrace. He licked his pups face and then slid his tongue down to Jackson's neck to lick away the bruise. Jackson allowed Derek to soothe away his pains and let his fear go, Jackson knew that the wolf could make you do things without thought, brutal horrifying things.

Derek spent the night apologizing to Jackson with his mouth and tongue and before either of them fell asleep he remarked his claim on his pup by biting hard into his neck, staking his claim. He then presented his neck to Jackson as an apology and Jackson dove in with enthusiasm, sunk his fangs in deep and hard. Derek moaned loudly and felt his body shiver, Jackson was barely holding on to control and when he felt like he would just succumb to the wolf, Derek grabbed a large clump of Jackson's hair and harshly pulled his head away. Jackson took deep breathes and could feel the strange amazing pleasure of double arousal, his own and Derek's running through the link. Derek wrapped his arms around his pup and Jackson held on to his Alpha. Jackson was safe, he was home, he was loved.

Chris Argent pulled his car up to the front of Derek's house…no one was home. He would return the next day, and the day after that, until he could finally question Beacon Hills' own Alpha. Till then…Chris drove deep into the forest's of Beacon Hills and laid out traps, he would catch whatever was murdering people…he just had to find it first.

From high in the trees the creature watched the tiny human set his ineffectual traps, how foolish to think that those small things could cause any harm to him. No he would wait and he would talk until he found the person he was looking for, the person whose family took everything away from him. He would have his revenge.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Wanted to thank those people who are still reading and those people who are still reviewing, they are what keep me going, so thanks.

Monday morning was hard for Jackson, waking up had been near impossible and if it weren't for Derek's skilled tongue he might not have. Derek made him breakfast while telling him that Scott and Lydia needed a lot of training before the full moon and so he needed to train them everyday. Jackson didn't like it, and didn't hide the fact, but Derek just kissed Jackson's complaints away before driving him to school. Jackson informed the other two wolves of their training regimen and they weren't happy, but agreed.

Scott's morning was terrible, he didn't get enough sleep the night before. Sneaking to and from Allison's house took more time than he realized, and standing in front of the school he finally realized how exhausted he was and now he would have to head over to Derek's for hours of brutal training after lacrosse practice. In first period he realized he'd forgotten his homework. At lunch he realized he'd forgotten to pack food and also lost his wallet, but Stiles feed him…after making him beg like a dog. After school he had practice which he wasn't looking forward to.

He entered the locker room and saw a large group standing around Coach Finstock. He was telling the team that he had found a new Assistant Coach, one he knew was the best…they could find for what they were paying him. Finstock said he was leaving and was going to let the Assistant Coach led the practice that day, they were supposed to change into their gear and meet him on the field. The team groaned, Stiles opened his mouth to speak, Finstock saw and fled the locker room before Stiles could take in enough air for the rant he was about to go into. Scott changed next to Stiles who seemed excited to get practice started. The team changed slowly and marched out onto the field. They waited and watched the track team run circles around them.

Finally they saw someone walking out of the locker room in their Red Beacon Hills track jacket. The team was shocked silent, the new Assistant Coach was Jackson fucking Whittemore. He walked toward them with a giant smug smile on his face, whistle around his neck and clipboard in his hand. Scott was fucked.

Training was brutal, Jackson started off by telling them how disappointed he was in each and every one of them for letting the team down so badly. Scott wanted to violently disagree but couldn't, it was true, they were a poor imitation of the team they once were. Jackson then had them start off practice by running five miles and then ran them through drills over and over and over again. He added insult to injury by doing everything with them, by being the first person to finish the five miles with the fastest time, and the only one who was able to finish his drills perfectly, which wasn't surprising, they were his drills. Scott was exhausted and didn't see the point.

"What the fuck is the point of doing all this shit over and over again I-"

"The point is that these drills should be muscle memory by now, you should be using these skill on the field, you shouldn't be this tired if you knew how to do them but each and everyone of you has messed up one aspect or another. So how about instead of mouthing off you show your team how its done _Captain_, Danny get up here too," Jackson was authoritative and shut every person up with a look from his furious eyes, Danny swore they were glowing. He then had Danny and Scott run each and every drill until they were perfect and made the team watch them with rapt attention. Scott was embarrassed, having Jackson be a better player than him had been brutal but it did not compare with Coach Whittemore, especially because rather than being a huge douchey asshole he really seemed to be trying to make him a better player, trying to make them a better team, and Scott couldn't justify hating him for that. But by the end of practice the team was running its drills perfectly.

Stiles waited for Jackson after practice, he watched as Jackson summarized practice to Coach Finstock and heard them make plans for the next few days. He didn't watch Jackson shower and change, at least that's what he was going to tell people if they saw him sneaking around the locker room like some pervert, really though, it was a victimless crime. When he got his fill of Jackson's flesh he walked out of the locker room and waited for him outside, in the parking lot. Not much later Jackson emerged.

"Dude, when the fuck did this happen, Coach Whittemore…I'll admit it, it's a sexy look on you," Stiles was leaning against Jackson's Porsche.

"Shut up Stiles," Jackson was embarrassed, he didn't know what the other team members were saying about him, he didn't know how the felt about his new…promotion? "Well, remember last week, after the game. Finstock heard you talk about our training and he convinced the school into hiring me as the new Assistant Coach,"

"That's cool man and I bet you love how much Scott must hate you right now. You should have seen his face, hilarious, wished I'd had my phone…Anyways, your heading over to Derek's right," Jackson nodded, "Cool, Scott stole my jeep so…can I get a ride."

"Duh," Jackson opened the door and slipped into his car. He rolled down the window and asked, "Well are you coming or what? Move your ass Stilinski." Stiles ran around the car and into the passenger seat.

Scott and Lydia waited for Derek on his front porch, Allison had gone home, she wanted to do her homework in relative peace and Stiles made that impossible for her. Scott was kind of pissed about that but let it go. He would see Allison later than night when he snuck into her room. They heard a car pulling up the driveway but it was just Jackson.

Jackson and Stiles walked onto the front porch, Jackson pulled out his house keys and used the one for Derek's front door and let the others in. No one was surprised to know that Jackson had keys to Derek's house.

"Dude so what exactly does Derek do all day, I mean he usually doesn't get home till like six or something right?" asked Stiles as the group walked into the kitchen to get some snacks, but the fridge was bare, Jackson would have to go shopping later…maybe tomorrow…

"Dude, well what does he do,"

"Oh…I…I actually have no idea…" Jackson had never thought of it. He always assumed that Derek worked some job or something…

"That is so weird…I wonder what he does…"

"Yeah…me too." Jackson couldn't believe that there existed a giant hole of time that Derek disappeared to do who knows what. He felt like an idiot for not knowing, for not even asking, for not even noticing till now. He busied himself doing some homework, to keep his mind off of it, until the sound of Derek's car could be heard pulling up the drive way.

Later, Jackson watched as Derek trained the other two wolves. Derek tried to integrate him into their practice but Jackson wasn't feeling it. It had been a while since he had run, since he had let his wolf out to play, he was tense now, he could feel the wolf begging to be released. Jackson wanted to nothing more than to pounce on Derek and fuck him in front of the other two wolves, show them who Derek liked the best. He let his imagination wander, let a barrage of images pass through his mind. He felt when Derek turned quickly and stared him down with glowing red eyes. Jackson blushed, bright deep red, he instantly knew that Derek could feel his arousal over their link and was beyond mortified.

"What's that smell?" asked Lydia and sniffed the air, Jackson knew he was in trouble. He turned and fled into the house. He hoped Lydia wasn't smelling his lust like a cloud of musty pheromones, but he could feel Derek over their link, felt his returned arousal and realized that, yes Lydia had in fact smelled his lust and Derek had smelled it as well. He looked out the window and saw the way Derek's face flushed red but continued his training. Jackson was…disappointed, maybe a little hurt, when he felt Derek block the link between them. He wouldn't even stop practice to…

He went from sad and hurt to angry in less time than even he thought was possible, he grabbed his car keys from his backpack and just took off. He drove away without really knowing where he was going. He went home, just to check up but everything was the same, he cleaned a little, it didn't need much. He checked the answering machine, there was a message from his mom, she would be home next Monday and would have the rest of her schedule open for a month after, she wanted to spend quality time with him especially after the strange call from his father. Jackson was glad, he missed his mother terribly and wanted to tell her everything, ask for her advice…but he couldn't burden her with his own problems.

He then drove to the grocery store. He walked through the mostly empty aisles, picked out fresh food and snacks. He grabbed two gallons of non-fat milk, Derek would just have to deal if he liked whole because Jackson didn't. He grabbed three boxes of cereal for the rest of the pack to have something to eat as they waited for Derek to come home from…

He picked out fresh vegetables and fruit and picked up random things he knew Derek was missing, like herbs, and sauces. He picked up a box of pancake mix and some maple syrup. He grabbed the biggest jug of Nutela he could find. While he did this he realized he wasn't as angry at Derek as he thought he was, he was just brutally frustrated. His wolf was frustrated, it wanted to run and hunt and play and he wanted to do it with Derek…but wouldn't, not for a long time. He was frustrated with his relationship with Derek, he still wasn't sure if they were official, and as much as he hated Lydia's brand of dating he still liked going out to dinner, talking and spending time with her. He wanted to do that with Derek, but with his training at night and his…during the day, they just didn't have enough time to spend with each other. The worst though, was that he realized how fucking horny he was, ever since Derek had jerked him off. That day was the first day he had had an orgasm since before the pain. Derek had basically popped the cork, tapped the keg, broken the seal and now Jackson felt like he needed it again, a massive release, who would blame him, he was a growing boy, but he didn't want to just tug one out, the wolf didn't want that. It wanted to fuck and be fucked and that left Jackson feeling so confused, he had never felt that way before…he had never wanted to be…fucked.

He ended up filling his cart with food and random things he thought would come useful if the entire pack was going to be hanging out at Derek's from now on, paper towels, more toilet paper, a massive first aid kit, paper plates, and other miscellaneous items.

He paid for it himself and pushed his heavy cart to his small car and stood there wondering how he was going to fit everything. He opened the trunk and started tetrising everything inside. He had half the cart inside the trunk before he was forced to close it, the rest would have to go in the back seat. He took his keys out of his pocket when his head was slammed forward into the small back window, causing it to vein out in a million cracks, he then felt the worst pain he had ever felt as something was shoved into his back until his flesh gave and the large blade pierced deep into his flesh. He felt the wound burn as if acid had been poured into it and could taste blood in his mouth as it leaked out of the wound in his head. Jackson's hands were grabbed and twisted behind him and held in one hand by his attacker.

"I know it's you," said the person who was holding him, felt the knife in his back twist as the man interrogated him. "I know you begged Derek to bite you, I know you've been spending all your time with him and now I want to know why your killing all those people, what are you doing with the people who you've kidnapped?"

Jackson felt the knife twist inside him, could feel it over load his nerves with excruciating pain, felt the wound burn hot, acidic, it took his breath away. He couldn't speak, all he could do was grit his teeth and use all his concentration from keeping the wolf from breaking out of his control and ripping this man to shreds.

"Well!" The man twisted his knife as hard as he could before letting Jackson go. Jackson fell hard on his side, could feel the knife still inside him, felt it burn through his veins. The man took a step forward before grabbing the knife and pulling it out. Jackson just shut his eyes tight and breath through his nose, he could feel a low growl roll out his throat, felt his fangs and claws extend. The man took several steps back before walking away.

Jackson took the time he needed to calm the wolf before checking his body, the wound hadn't healed, in fact it still burned like nothing he had ever experienced. He got off the ground and, through the pain, put the rest of his groceries into his car. He got inside and locked the door before driving away, back to Derek's.

He drove fast and recklessly but got there in a few minutes. Stiles' jeep was still in the driveway as Jackson stumbled out of his car, almost fell before he got his feet underneath himself, and slowly walked to the front door. He tried the knob but it didn't turn and so he knocked hard and loud. Lydia opened the door and jumped back as Jackson feel hard into the house. He heard Lydia scream his name, heard as the other came out of the kitchen to see what was wrong, felt as Derek lifted him off the ground and shook him, called him. Jackson could feel the burning spread from his wound all the way through his body, felt it set his nerves on fire before he passed out.

He came to in Derek's bed, could smell Derek's manly musk around him. His side no longer burned and the wound had finally sealed. He looked out the window but it was dark outside, he could hear stuff happening down stairs but couldn't bring himself to care. Instead, he allowed himself to sink deeper into Derek's bed and enjoyed his Alphas scent, the way it surrounded him, made him feel safe. Later, he heard someone walk into the room felt his bed dip and someone touch his forehead. He opened his eyes to meet Derek's concerned look.

"How are you feeling?" He asked while petting his pup.

"Good…I'm just tired, like, real tired…" Jackson eyes barely opened, he barely spoke above a whisper, but Derek heard him.

"I just had a talk with Chris Argent, I broke his arm…made sure to tell him to stay away from the three of you…Scott and Lydia…I told him you had nothing to do with the murders, he mostly believes me though beating the shit out of him and breaking his arm didn't help…He sends his apologize by the way, though they don't mean much…it was poisoned, the knife…wolfsbane but we got it out of your system…" Jackson just let Derek ramble, he didn't really care about any of that. He actually felt pretty good, especially with Derek petting him like that, it was a bit degrading but also comforting in that confusing way he was getting used to. It was hard distinguishing his likes and dislikes from his wolfs, though everyday that feeling became less and less. He was his wolf, the wolf was him, they liked the same thing and right now they liked the attention his Alpha was giving him.

He awoke Tuesday morning groggy but otherwise healthy. He drove himself to school and had to suffer with Scott and Lydia hovering around him. Apparently the Alpha had ordered them to watch him just in case. Jackson hated it, especially when he could see the four members of his pack watching him from the bleachers after school. They hadn't known that part of taking the coaching job meant coaching other teams, but Jackson had and didn't worry too much about it. Tuesday evening he coached baseball, he was good at baseball. The team was small and it wasn't great but they had fun, which is not something other teams could say.

Tuesday evening he did his homework slowly while Derek trained the other wolves, but today wasn't going well and soon Derek banged into the house completely frustrated with the other two. Lydia and Scott walked into the kitchen, they were both tired and frustrated themselves, they just wanted to get control and hated being reminded by Derek how little they had. Derek told them to go home and rest, apologized for being heavy handed, he just needed them to get control fast, especially if Chris Argent was going to be coming after them for buying groceries, especially if something was out there killing people.

The two wolves left and then it was just Jackson and Derek. The Alpha reached out for his pup, wrapped his arms around him and started to lick his neck.

"What, what do you do during the day?" asked Jackson completely shocking Derek. He stopped licking Jackson's neck and just said, "Nothing."

"Nothing, it cant be nothing Derek, you're gone all day until six. You have to be doing something,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"But-"

"It's none of your concern okay. So Drop It." Derek left no room for argument. He had hoped Jackson would help him relax instead all he did was wind him up even worse. He let Jackson go and walked up to his bedroom to take a cold shower. Jackson stood there and wondered why Derek wouldn't tell him…It didn't matter Jackson would find out.

Wednesday morning Derek dropped Jackson off at school and headed off. Jackson followed. He walked into the woods before hiding his stuff under a tree trunk, he took his clothes off and did the same with them and then turned. It felt strange being a wolf during the day, left him feeling exposed, but he was good at this. He followed Derek's car all the way back to the Hale house watched as Derek cleaned a little before getting back into his car and driving away. Derek drove through town, Jackson had to stick to the dense woods and would sometimes lose him. But Derek never stopped, he just drove all the way through town and into the industrial section of Beacon Hills. Jackson had to steal clothes off of a line, briefly Jackson wondered who still even had drying lines, before following Derek through the streets on foot. He ran and kept up with Derek until he ended up at a warehouse. It was near a run off canal and smelled like oil, garbage, and burning steel and plastic.

Derek drove his car into one of the abandoned warehouses and Jackson slowly followed. He was bare foot, which he was glad for, it made him harder to hear, though he was terrified of getting tetanus from a rusty screw. He kept to the shadows until he could see an open area in the center of the warehouse with an old run down bus off to the side. He saw Derek walk into its center and then watched three other people join him. He spoke for a bit before turning away. He began giving commands and the three people followed them. Jackson watched but wasn't sure what he was seeing. Not until they began to fight, watched them try to land a blow on Derek, though none ever did, and then watched as one lost control, got angry, and tried to strike Derek with a clawed hand saw them wolf out, saw them take that half-form. It hit Jackson suddenly and without warning or mercy, Derek had another pack.

Jackson was stunned he took one step back, turned and ran. He ran and ran until he was back near the woods and dove in. He released one animalistic roar let it reverberate around the woods and through the city.

In the warehouse one of the three stopped and listened, "Did you guys hear something," they hadn't. So she went back to her training.

Jackson was in shock. He couldn't think of a reason for Derek to have two packs. Was he testing them? Was he comparing one pack to the other? Did he plan on letting them fight to the death? Those who lived got to stay in his pack. Did Derek have 'feelings' for one of them too? Was every word, every action just a lie in a web Jackson had no hope of seeing or even understanding? Jackson didn't know how to feel or what to do so he did what the old him would have done, he got angry.

He raged and clawed and bite into everything he could find. A rabbit was unlucky enough to cross his path and soon its blood stained the forest around Jackson as he ripped it open and spilled it guts into his waiting maw. He killed anything and everything he saw, big or small it didn't matter. He was angry, it consumed him and his wolf, when the sun set he ran around the woods and howled and roared for all to hear throughout Beacon Hills. He came across a cougar and pounced. He played with his pray, swiped at its face and let it run away. He followed and would pull its tail, claws its haunches, and finally when he smelled his prays fear like a pungent perfume he killed it. He roared as loud as his body would let him and in that same instant all his anger was drained away till all that was left was the hurt and inadequacy. He lay on the forest floor naked, covered in blood and cried.

He walked home slowly in the dead of night. He was cold, and sad, and just wanted Derek to tell him that it was a lie. That he only had one pack and one boyfriend…but that would be a lie too.

Jackson stepped on something cold and hard and soon he was screaming, shouting in pain, as his leg was torn to shreds. He screamed as metal jaws broke his bone to brittle shards, his leg was nearly severed in half. He screamed as he fell to the floor and then he passed out as something hard slammed into the back of his head.

Wednesday night Jackson went missing.


	19. Chapter 19

Thursday morning Derek went to Jackson's house. He had never shown up back at Derek's Wednesday night and the Porsche was still parked in the front driveway. Derek was worried, the past two days had been unbearably tense between Jackson and him, and he didn't know what Jackson was thinking, what he was feeling. Derek knew that Tuesday night he had made a mistake, he should have told Jackson, but…he need to keep it a secret…for now…until after the full moon, till then he would just have to continue deflecting.

Jackson's house was empty, no sign that anyone had been there. Derek knew he shouldn't have let his pup out of his sights. Scott and Lydia were fucking useless, he gave them one job, keep Jackson in your sight, and they fucked it up.

Derek waited outside the school in his car. When he saw Scott and his two humans he gunned his car and cut them off before they could reach Stiles' jeep. He rolled down the window and asked them one question, "Where's Jackson…?"

Scott looked at his two humans before replying, "He never came to school. We assumed you were with him…"

Derek was really worried now, he assumed that Jackson was just angry again and was being a brat, but now… He suddenly looked at Allison, stared at her, made her sweat, before gunning his car out of the school parking lot. He would kill fucking Chris Argent.

"Scott," Stiles knew exactly where Derek was headed, "Derek's going to kill Allison's dad if we don't get there first."

The three ran to Stiles' jeep and piled in as Stiles quickly burned out of the school parking lot. They sped through town, as Allison bounced in her seat and clutched onto Scott's hand. Derek had given Allison a look of complete vehement anger that made her shiver from head to toe and scared her more than she even thought humanly possible. She tried calling her dad but the call never went through, it went straight to voice mail.

Finally, they reached Allison's house, Stiles pulled his jeep up the driveway and left his jeep at the front door. There was Derek's car, pulled up over the side walk and left on the lawn. The front door was torn off its hinges and splintered into pieces. The three teens walked into Allison's house slowly and quietly. Allison pulled out her compact crossbow and loaded an arrow. Together they walked deeper into the house and could see the path of destruction Derek must have taken. There were giant claw marks on the wall and pieces of furniture that had been smashed into kindling. From a room far off they could hear a quite tinkling. The group made their way into the back of the house slowly and methodically. They could hear a voice?...Voices?...Past a door. Allison took a deep breath and kicked the door open and pointed her crossbow in front of her.

At the table was her mom and dad sitting comfortably with Derek, they were drinking coffee.

"Allison for god's sake put that thing away and go wash up. Also, take your little friends with you," said Allison's mom before offering Derek a slice of coffee cake. Allison just stood there dumbfounded before Scott pulled her out of the kitchen and all the way up into her room. The three sat for a while, awkwardly, before finally making their way back into the kitchen.

Allison's parents were standing up and her father shook Derek's hand with his unbroken one and together they saw Derek out of the house. Allison's mom then convinced, scared, both Scott and Stiles into helping them clean the house. As they cleaned, Allison's father told them that Jackson had been missing since last night, not much time, and Derek couldn't seem to find him. But, Derek convinced Chris Argent into looking for him tomorrow before getting the police involved the day after that. They were all expected to help with the search.

There was the quite dank smell of stale air and wet cement. The sound of low reverberating humming and small drips of water was all that could be heard. Jackson's arms were tied above his head, pulled painfully tight until he was almost hanging. The tips of his bare toes were all that touched the floor. His arms burned, horribly, and Jackson could barely stay conscious. He was aware of the fact that his leg, the one he thought was torn to shreds, had healed between the time he was knocked out, till now. The cold air chilled his naked flesh. He couldn't see, something was tied around his head and blocked out all light. All he could do was hear and all he heard was the low humming of…something, smelled the moldy air of the space around him. He hung there in pain trying hard to stay conscious before he felt himself fading, blacking out.

When he came to he felt slightly better, his accelerated healing must have kicked in. He waited and listened and after what felt like hours he heard the slowly rhythmic slap of footsteps. He waited as the steps came closer and closer. Jackson felt his heart began to race, felt sweat break out over his body. The steps stopped and Jackson heard the slow loud scarp of a door being pushed open. Jackson realized he was panting, breathing hard, he was terrified in a way he had never felt. Some…thing stepped into the room, stood right in front of Jackson, who just shivered trying hard to remain brave when all he wanted to do was run. The thing in front of him didn't smell human…

Jackson never expected to get punched in the stomach. A hard fast jab which knocked the air out of his body, leaving him gasping, mouth gaping, opening and closing in a futile attempt to draw in air. He was punched again and again, felt his flesh bruising, harder and harder the hits landed, and it didn't end until Jackson coughed up blood, spewed it out from somewhere deep inside him. Jackson could hear someone laughing, though he was too preoccupied with the pain in his gut, the ringing in his ears, and the sharp rusty taste of blood. Jackson's face was slapped hard, bringing him sharply back into awareness.

"Now, now," drawled someone in a deep voice, "we've just started to play." The person began another series of blows onto his torso. The blows had him swinging on the sharp rope his arms were tied to, his feet swung beneath him. Jackson just held on as best he could, tried hard to fight through the pain, he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, but when he felt his organs rupture he could no longer hold in the screams that ripped out his throat. He passed out soon after.

Jackson awoke with the taste of blood in his mouth and the worst ache in his stomach. He was trembling now from fear and pain, he couldn't control the tears that had spilled out of his eyes during the savage beating, and he couldn't control them now either. He waited and healed and tried hard to not give into the building dread that made him want to yell until his throat was raw, but he knew it would be futile, no one would hear him. Again, he heard those footsteps slapping against the cement and again his being was filled with terror, now multiplied with the memory of pain still fresh in his head.

The person entered the room and Jackson listened. He heard noises but didn't understand what they were or what they meant. He felt the person walk up to him and Jackson prepared himself for another beating. Instead, he felt something freezing cold and thin press against his skin, the chill made him shiver. The thing scrapped a slow, sharp, chilling line down his chest all the way down to the thick bush of his pubes. The person brought the object back up to Jackson's clavicle and sunk the sharp point of his knife down to the bone. He then slowly slid the knife down Jackson body and watched as the thin red lines oozed with blood. He sliced and sliced at Jackson flesh and when he grew bored of that he stabbed the knife deep into Jackson's body and twisted it until Jackson screamed. The person loved that sound.

Jackson didn't think he could take much more, the pain and fear were too much. The person would come and go, every few hours, and each time he would do something new and terrifying and Jackson couldn't take it anymore. Jackson knew that not much time had passed since he had been here, he thought maybe a day or two…He knew because, as badly as he'd wanted to, he hadn't passed out, not after the first time, no matter how much he sometimes wished he would.

He didn't want to, didn't want to lie to himself, but he closed his eyes and wished and hoped with all his might that Derek would save him…but he knew he would die here…alone…and no one would ever know…or care…no one cared…

Friday morning Scott trudged through the cold forest. The sky was overcast and a cold wind pushed over the high mountain and into Beacon Hills. He walked slowly and sniffed the air but didn't smell Jackson. Scott thought the whole thing was a waste of time, but Derek wouldn't budge. Stiles walked next to him looking at the ground, scanning it for anything that might be a hint to Jackson's whereabouts, but nothing crossed their path.

Around noon Lydia called them all to the school, she'd found something. Stiles drove and Scott hung his head out the passenger window. They parked somewhere near the forest in front of the school where everyone else had grouped and followed Lydia into the woods. She led them to a clearing and then to a dead tree trunk. Underneath it was Jackson's stuff, his backpack, clothes, and shoes.

"Does this…does this mean something," Stiles was worried, had someone taken Jackson and…undressed him. Stiles wasn't scared before, but he was scared now.

"I don't think so…" Derek was pretty sure Jackson had done this himself. A kidnapper wouldn't have left the clothes neatly folded like that. Derek had been neglecting the fact that Jackson also needed his attention, needed to go running every few days, maybe he decided to go during the day…that didn't make sense. Had his wolf grown too restless? Derek wasn't sure, but at least now they had a path to follow.

The path went for miles around the town, staid close to the line of trees, enough to see the streets, but not enough to be seen. The path abruptly ended in the heavily industrial area of the town. They tried following the path but didn't get too far, they completely lost track of it. Derek had a horrible feeling of what could have happened, why Jackson was missing, and hoped that he was wrong. Derek sent the teens out to specific locations. He didn't want them getting near his warehouse…not yet.

Stiles picked up the path two hours later, he stumbled across it when he couldn't find a bathroom and decided to piss in the woods, he saw the claw marks in the trees, the ratty remains of clothes torn to shreds. The group converged on the location and moved down the path, deep into the woods. They traveled through a path of pure brutality, trees had been clawed and gouged until they barely stood.

"Ahhh," sighed Stiles and pointed to the carcass of a small rabbit. The further they went the more they came across the mangled corpses of different woodland animals. The group became more and more apprehensive, they didn't want to run into Jackson if he was still killing things indiscriminately. Chris holstered his tranc gun and unstrapped his assault rifle from his back, Derek didn't protest, they might need the protection. What made the group stop was finding the ravaged corpse of the cougar which was horrifying to see up close, it hadn't had time to rot. Lydia and Scott had never killed anything, they wondered how Jackson did it so easily. How could he take down such a dangerous creature alone. They walked further on and Chris stopped them near a clearing, he informed them that from that point on there would be traps he set himself, and it would be best to leave Stiles and Allison behind with one of the wolfs for protection. Derek agreed and ordered Lydia to stay.

Chris navigated the way through the woods, sticking close to the path. Derek hoped Jackson hadn't been stupid enough to walk into one of Chris' stupid traps. Again Derek felt like ripping Chris apart, for always interfering where he wasn't wanted. His worst fears were realized as they came across one of Chris' traps. It was a bear trap, a huge one, its metal teeth were covered in dried blood and chunks of flesh and bone clung to their sides. The pool of blood was large, it pooled around the trap and soaked deep into the ground. The trap was empty, they could see a place were a body had clearly been dragged, could see the smear of bloody mud. But those tracks disappeared as a set of footprints, sunk deep into the dirty, led off into the woods. Derek seethed and tried to calm his growing rage, anger was his default, but he was scared beyond reason now, his pup was hurt and someone had taken him. They ran through the woods now, Derek took the lead, followed Jackson's sent heavily clouded by his blood, he ran fast and hard, left the others behind, before finally coming to a hill. It was more of a mound, grass grew up its sides but one side was all cement, a wall, with a door in it. It had a number and letter, the area was covered in blood. The others barreled through the trees and came to a stop beside Derek.

Jackson felt vicious claws dig deep into his flesh and felt the meat of his sides burst into pain as they dug deep gouges onto his torso. He screamed and screamed until he ran out of air and felt the blissful touch of unconsciousness as it began to slowly shut his nerves off, Jackson felt his pain ebb away, noises faded, until he was barely there.

The creature walked around the naked youth and watched as the flesh slowly stitched together, the boy was a fast healer. It made playing his games more enjoyable, he didn't have to worry about being soft, going easy, he could go hard and ravage the boys quivering flesh. The boy would take it and heal it and be ready for more a few hours later. He slapped Jackson in an attempt to bring him back to consciousness but the boys eyes remained glossed over. He pulled a chair out and sat, waited for the boy to return before going back to his revenge, it wasn't what he had planned, but at least it was fun.

"What the fuck are we waiting for, he's in there we have to find him before…before something worse can happen to him. What kind of fool leaves a bunch of traps," Derek shouted.

"We don't know where that door leads, we don't know what waiting for us and we don't know how to get in," Chris shouted back

"Oh shut up! If it weren't for you leaving that fucking trap Jackson might have had a fighting chance!"

"I was trying to find the thing that has been killing people in this town. Did you even know that dozens of people have gone missing, or are you to busy fucking your little boy toy-"

Derek gripped Chris' throat and lifted him off the ground, he was raging now, his eye glowed crimson red, "Derek stop!" shouted Scott and tried to pry Mr. Argent free but couldn't. Derek knew he needed Chris to save Jackson and so he let go, let him fall to the ground in an uncoordinated heap.

"That is the last time you talk about Jackson that way, understood?" All Chris could do was shake his head. Derek turned and walked away, he knew where his pup was now, all he had to do was find were that door went and hope that Jackson could hang on long enough for Derek to save him.

Jackson came to free of pain. He couldn't feel his arms any longer, he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not but grateful none the less. He hung from his limbs loosely and waited for his next torture session. He heard a noise in the corner, a scraping, and he flinched violently. The man laughed, he reached out and wrapped one hand behind Jackson's neck and forced the boys head up.

"W-w-why are yo-you doing t-t-his," the question had been eating away at Jackson, the question haunted him, he was finally brave enough to ask since he was sure he was going to die. He at least wanted to die knowing that there was reason behind it, Jackson hated to think that this was just some sorry little lone wolf, or some other creature, who was just fucking insane, who saw no value in life. He didn't want to be a victim.

The man held onto Jackson and asked him something, one question he never expected, "How did you parents die little boy?" The man drawled holding Jackson's head tight in the grip of one of his hands bringing their faces close.

"Car crash…" sighed Jackson and the man laughed.

"Is that what they told you?" he laughed, for a long time, "If they could see you now…well, they would be so disappointed."

Jackson thought that physical pain was the only thing the man was capable of, he was wrong. Jackson often wondered what his real parents would have thought of him. Would his real father love him in a way his step father never did? Would his real mother shower him with affection like his step mother? He didn't know…would they be proud of him? How could they, when Jackson hated himself and everything he did…so much.

"I knew your parents boy. They were like you, beautiful, and they were the best at what they did. One day they did something, something that changed me, made me the man I am today," he chuckled, "and well…I swore I would never forgive them for it, I swore to hunt them down and take away everything they held dear, I swore to kill them…because they killed my family, butchered them like the animals they were," he laughed and squeezed Jackson's head until it was painful and then pushed Jackson's head away.

"But they died long before I could get to them, see someone got them before I could…I came to this town so long ago and they were dead, so I left. But years later, I heard rumors…and I had to come back. Weeks ago I came and I searched, I didn't know what for. Until I saw you, you looked so eager to bend over for your Alpha, there behind his house, the little pack bitch, and something about your smell…and I knew, I knew who you were and that anger and unsatisfaction from years ago…well…and you're a wolf," he laughed hard again, he slowly circled Jackson as he spoke, monologued, "god…your parents would have hated that, it would have disgusted them, you would have disgust them." The man grabbed Jackson's head and lowered his own until his mouth was next to Jackson ear and whispered. "Tell me little boy, do you know what your parents did for a living?"

Jackson shook his head slowly, he didn't want to know, he didn't want his illusions, the images of his parents, to be destroyed by some other persons truth, or supposed truth. He didn't want the false image of his parents to be tainted by the poison that spewed out of this man's mouth and yet he sensed the smallest hint of truth behind the man's words.

"See your parents killed my parents, my family, it was what they did. They went from town to town killing people like me, like you," he jabbed his finger into Jackson's cheek, "Maybe we should have been more respectful, maybe we should have practiced a bit of restraint. But people have a delicious flavor that can be found in no other animal and my family, we were addicted…Some would say we got what we deserved, especially after that school bus went missing, but those were my kin, that was my coven, my pack… as you would say, little boy, and when your parents broke into our home and slaughtered everyone, even the children, I swore I would make them pay, I devoted my life to this one goal…Unfortunately for you little boy, their debt has fallen on your head. No hard feelings, we are the same now, we are kin, of a sort, but I will torture you until I grow bored, until every last member of my family is satisfied, and then I'll kill you."

The man squeezed Jackson cheeks and parted his mouth before pouring water into it. Jackson wasn't given time to process all this information, he swallowed fast as an entire bottle was emptied into his mouth poured over his face, down his nostrils, he chocked. The man then shoved a handful of dry cereal into Jackson's mouth who chewed it fast and swallowed it down. The man didn't want the boy to die of something as banal as starvation or dehydration.

The man laughed again, "boy, how funny…I wonder what your parents would have done with you, I only see them capable of doing one thing. I mean they devoted their lives to killing our kind…I don't think they would have spared you."

Jackson cried, it _was_ ironic, he had begged Derek to give him the bite, to make him a wolf and this man was telling him that his real parents would have hated him for it, so much so that they would have killed him. Jackson never seemed to be able to do anything right, he couldn't make either set of parents proud…But he clung to the feeling that maybe they wouldn't have hated him…maybe…he hoped at least.

Derek brought Stiles to the door and asked him if he knew what it was. Stiles didn't. He walked up to the door and turned the knob, it was locked. He turned back to Derek and shrugged. It didn't matter how well they planned if they couldn't open that fucking door. Derek walked up to it and pushed, but it didn't budge. He backed up and slammed into the door but all it did was hurt his shoulder. The entire group backed up and crouched as Chris pointed his gun and shoot the lock. The lock broke but the door remained still. Derek walked up to it and pushed again, this time he could feel something holding the door closed. He tried slamming into it as hard as he could but the door never budged. Whatever was holding it shut was big and heavier than Derek could move. He slammed his fist into the door again and again, until his knuckles were bleeding and his bones cracked. The sun was setting and everyone was tired, Derek hated it but he knew that they would have to try and get into the door tomorrow. Lydia said she thought she knew what that door was but needed time to do more research, she would know tomorrow. So it was agreed, tomorrow they would save Jackson, at least Derek hoped.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles stayed up most of the night picturing a million different situations, a million different outcomes and each one made him more and more scared. He was tense and sad and wished there was something he could do. But he was the most useless member of their small little group. He wasn't a genius like Lydia, and now Jackson, he wasn't strong like Derek and Scott…and Jackson. He didn't even know how to use weapons like Allison, and fuck, probably Jackson. He was just Stiles, he was human, he didn't have any other useful traits or knowledge or abilities. If their group had been Planeteers he would have been the useless one with that stupid Heart ring. Stiles was just the comedic relief, he was always there with a clever quip or a some off hand joke, but he rarely ever did anything useful. He just wanted to help and now, with Jackson missing, he felt more useless than ever.

When morning came Stiles didn't know what to do, he waited for someone to call him, but no one ever did. He waited until noon and then decided that he was going to make himself useful. He first went into his father's room and looked through his files. He found a few about the missing people and read through them thoroughly. He then did some research on those numbers, the ones on the door, and found something online, apparently those doors led to the towns underground utility tunnels. He needed to find a map but he didn't make much head way online. He thought about it for a bit and knew where he needed to go.

He collected his notes and shoved them into his backpack and tossed that into his jeep. He drove to the public library and dug through their card catalogue to find what he was looking for. He finally did, somewhere in their archives the library had a map of those underground tunnels. He asked the librarian and she brought them out from storage. He was disappointed to find that the map was super old, from the eighties, and he didn't know if they had changed.

"Excuse me," Stiles loudly whispered, "you guys don't have like a newer map do you, or maybe something that goes on top of the map that shows if the tunnels have changed…do you?"

"Unfortunately we don't, that's the newest one we have, if you want something newer you would have to go to city hall and request it."

"Thanks," Stiles finished by photocopying the older map and then driving to city hall.

When he got there he was informed that he wasn't old enough to actually look at town records. Stiles reminded the girl behind the desk that he was the Sheriff's son and was actually picking the maps for his dad. The girl reluctantly agreed, she didn't want to be the one who got in trouble for not giving the Sheriff his maps. So she went into the archives and brought out copies for the teen. Stiles left and went back to his house.

He got all his notes together and began by placing all the murders on a map of Beacon Hills, a map he bought at the gas station. He placed pins on the map and marked them with a name and a date, he then put the map of tunnels over the map of the town and pinned the murders to the closest tunnel entrances. It was hard work. He had to take into consideration sewers and where they bisected with the utility tunnels. But he didn't have enough points to come up with anything conclusive. That meant a trip to the police station.

He called his dad and asked him where he was. Stiles told him he was going to take him lunch at the station if it was okay with him. The Sheriff agreed and Stiles jumped into his jeep and passed by a drive thru. He walked into the station and greeted all the officers, he didn't know them personally but his father did, he didn't want to appear rude. He made his way into his father's office and looked through the glass door. His father was hunched over doing paperwork. Stiles knocked on the door while pushing it open and stepped in. His father looked up from his paperwork and acknowledged his son's presence before looking back down.

Stiles sat and waited for his father to stop working. He tapped his feet and slapped his hands against his thighs, he crossed one leg and then the other but his father didn't notice, he was used to it. Stiles waited for half an hour before it became too much. He snatched away his father's paper work and placed them in the seat next to him. He then dumped the burgers and fries he had bought onto the table, he thought his father deserved something good. The Sheriff sighed but picked up his food and unwrapped it. Stiles eyed the entire office and looked for any folders that might be useful, he wouldn't rummage through drawers but he'll take anything out in plain view. He saw a stake neatly piled next to his father's phone. That usually meant the investigation had stalled but was still open, those were probably what he wanted…

"So…what do you want," the Sheriff was no fool, he knew his son wanted something, now he just needed to know what. His son chewed the food in his mouth, in no real hurry to answer.

"Can't I just bring my father, whom I love, something to eat?"

"…"

"Maybe I was lonely…"

"Ugh, okay fine. But don't think I'm actually stupid enough to believe that, but you can stay." The Sheriff took a handful of fries and shoved them in his mouth. Stiles sipped on his soda and enjoyed the time he was spending with his father, even if he did have ulterior motives.

Stiles jumped when he heard something slam outside his father's door, he could see a group of officers bringing in a rowdy group of people. The Sheriff stood up and went out to see what was happening. Stiles took this chance, he stood up grabbed the files and shoved them in his backpack. It was done, he let out tense breathe and finished his lunch. He got up and exited his father's office and looked around for him. He found him in the lobby, he was helping some officers process paper work. Rather than bother him Stiles just waved, his father waved back and with that Stiles got in his jeep and went back home.

He entered his room and went back to his map. He worked hard until he finished and didn't notice that the sun had begun to set. But he was done now, the files he'd taken had helped fill in the map and allowed him to make a series of smart inferences. He knew by the pattern that the killings and kidnappings took place that, who ever the killer was, he'd stayed in a circle of about five miles wide. Underground there were only three corridors that passed through this section, they all met in the center where some sort of work room, or something, connected each of the tunnels. Stiles knew that this had to be the place the killer had made his little lair, the place he hoped badly Jackson was being held. Now all he had to do was tell Derek.

He packed all his notes together and stuffed them in his bag and tossed them in his jeep along with his map. He drove slowly to the Hale house and was surprised to find the activity that surrounded it, Chris had called in his hunters. Stiles saw Derek talking to Lydia on the porch and when he noticed Stiles his face took on the deepest scowl to date.

Derek stalked over to Stiles' jeep while he climbed out and collected his notes.

"Where the fuck have you been! We've been waiting for you all fucking day and you never showed! Do you know how important this is? Jackson's life is at stake!"

Stiles was dumbfounded, he had just assumed that if they had needed him they would have called.

"I thought…well why didn't you call?"

"Why the fuck would I call you Stiles! Jesus!" Derek walked away in a huff leaving Stiles feeling like a brat. Okay, maybe he had over exaggerated his uselessness, maybe he wasn't strong, and he wasn't smart, but he was still needed, if only to provided some human emotion, to be the 'heart' they needed. Damn, stupid Captain Planet…

Stiles ran after Derek and caught him on the porch, "Do you guys know where Jackson is yet…"

"No," answered Lydia, "I know where that door leads but I don't have enough information to place Jackson in that underground maze. We also have to deal with the fact that we can't really fight in those tunnels, their tight and cramped. Chris thinks that if he sends his little army down there they could comb the tunnels and find Jackson, obviously, that is the stupidest plan ever devised. It would take forever. No, the best thing to do is narrow down the search and send in a small group. We don't want to risk the kidnapper killing Jackson…"

"I know where he is," Stiles walked into Derek's kitchen and laid down the map on his dining table. "See I spent all day mapping out the murders and kidnapping and narrowed down the area to this circle. All the sewers led to one of three tunnels and all those three tunnels led to one room were they all connect giving, who ever it is, access to most of the city." Lydia and Derek listened and were impressed by Stiles' work. He did in a few hours what they hadn't even started doing. But it was late…the creature seemed to be nocturnal, all the crimes had happened at night, it would be best to go in the morning. They needed to get Jackson back fast, Thursday was the full moon, Lydia doubted Jackson would survive past Monday.

Stiles found a sewer entrance that would leave them closest to the center room. But now they had to deal with the problem of fighting whoever it was, if it came to that. Chris thought his guns would do the trick, but in that in closed space the chances of friendly fire were exponentially raised. Chris said he could shoot whoever it was long before he ever reached them. Derek said it depend on whether it was human or not. That gave the group pause. Chris sent his soldier's home with strict orders to remain available and ready to deploy on short notice.

Derek was growing tenser everyday that went by and now Saturday had gone and he still didn't have his pup back. Derek thought of their last moments together, the way he had pushed Jackson away, the way he had ignored him and thought that a few stray kisses at night could make up for it. Derek didn't want his pups last thoughts to be about how badly Derek had let him down. Derek didn't want to let Jackson down. He had spent so much time terrorizing the boy, and now they were…lovers, but the memories of Derek's immaturity had held their relationship back and now Derek might not get the chance to make up for it, to tell his pup how much he meant to him. Derek didn't want to have another thing to regret, another ghost in his life, a life he could barely live sometimes.

The group worked well into the night and planned. It was decided that a small group would go in, Chris, Derek, Stiles and Scott. Chris would be allowed to take one gun and a few grenades…just in case. Derek and Scott would follow behind and take the lead when they neared the center room. Stiles was there to lead them through the twisted tunnels. The others would watch the exits in case the person got past them and tried to escape. The plan was set, now they had to wait for the next day when they could be sure the person would be in his room.

Jackson's arms were slowly bleeding, the ropes had begun to cut deep into the flesh of his wrists and blood slowly oozed out of the wounds. It ran down his arms to his shoulders and head and made him itchy. He hung there, trying to recover, the man had brought a blow torch and took pleasure in hearing Jackson scream as he placed the hot blue head of the flame against Jackson's flesh and watched the skin ripple and bubble into deep burns. If Jackson had been human he would have died the first day, but his accelerated healing left him like new, he didn't even scar. The man informed Jackson that most wolves didn't heal nearly as well as Jackson. Most wolves could barely heal minor wounds, let alone all the shit he had done to the boy.

The man burned away at Jackson's flesh until he had carved his name into the boy's chest, and all the names of every member of his family. He would stop here, the sun had set, he could feel it, and so it was time for him to hunt. Before he left he picked up the bottle of alcohol off a table and dosed the boy in the burning liquid and enjoyed the way he scream and groaned.

Sunday morning Stiles led them to the manhole cover that would lead down to the sewers. Luckily it was found inside an alley in between two buildings and most people didn't notice the van that parked in the street or the three people who climbed out. Derek lifted the manhole cover with one hand and Chris dropped down into the dark hole. Stiles looked at Derek and took a step back but Scott just grabbed him around the waist and jumped down with him. Derek followed.

Scott was not prepared for the smell of the place or the oppressive heat. Chris turned on his lantern and cut a small swath of light into the darkness. At intervals they could see the low ring of light that leaked through the manhole covers. Stiles pulled his map out and started walking, Chris walked next to him, his pistol was out and its laser sight shined a small red dot out in front of him. The wolves were directly behind them and together they all followed Stiles. They twisted and turned around the looping sewer tunnels until Stiles led them to a door.

Derek kicked the door off its hinges and looked into the new tunnel that wasn't as hot, smelly and actually had low lit lights brightening the passage. Stiles told them it was the entrance to the utility corridors. Stiles took a few seconds to situate himself and plan out the rest of their path. They were all sweating heavily and Stiles was trying real hard not to freak out and swat away at his body. He never imagined he would see so many bugs in one place in his life. It was like a thick carpet that lined the sewer floor and Stiles was so disgusted and tried real hard to stop the crawling on his skin, but Scott had maybe sensed his distress and held onto his elbow which helped Stiles keep calm.

They walked on, quietly and slowly, while the wolves listened for any noises that didn't belong. After an hour they came across a bloody article. It was a t-shirt, dried hard with blood. They continued past, Stiles sickeningly sure that they were now on the right path, Derek anxious to get his pup back.

"Stiles…how much longer…" Scott needed to know, he was scared now, he had never fought anything, he had barely fought Peter, and now he was expected to fight something he didn't even know. He was afraid that he was going to find the mangled corpse of Jackson Whittemore the way he had found the corpse of Derek's sister.

"I…give me a moment," Stiles looked at his map and tried hard to estimate how much they had left to reach the center room, "maybe…maybe an a hour… two hours, tops."

The groups slowly walked on, feeling strangely fatigued. They marched on and on and would occasionally passed some bloody article of clothing left strewn on the path like breadcrumbs leading them back to their home. Derek smelled it first, the stinking sickening sweet smell of flesh as it rot. Further down the path the tunnels darkened, Chris handed Stiles a Mag light. Stiles shone the beam into the dark area of the passage but they were still too far to see anything.

The closer they got the worse the smell got and soon Stiles and Chris were trying hard not to gag on the odor. Stiles pointed his beam on the walls and was shocked still. The whole area was soaked in blood. He could see the half eaten torso of a man just ahead. The head was facing them and Stiles looked into the empty eyes of whoever this man was. Derek pushed Stiles forward and together the group gingerly stepped over the torso. The rest of the tunnel was pitch black, Stiles' flashlight was the only light. As they walked, they passed different mangled body parts that were slowly rotting and had to place their feet careful on the ground that was slick with blood and other bodily fluids.

Stiles couldn't help it, he leaned against he wall and puked, luckily he hadn't eaten a lot but his stomach still churned. Scott placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder and waited for his friend to get over his sickness. They moved forward.

Half an hour later, they were near to the room. They could see one of its metallic doors far in the distance. The wolves switched places with the humans and they took the lead. They walked slowly, their odd fatigue switched to nervous energy as they walked forward hurriedly but quietly. The closer they got they could hear a strange sound. It reverberated off the walls and pipes and distorted into something haunting, eerie. Derek's heart was pounding in his chest, he was close, so fucking close. He placed one foot in front of the other and watched as the space between him and the door slowly shrunk.

They were so close now, just a few yards away. The closer they got, the more the sound changed, it stopped echoing off the walls and finally sounded normal. It was someone yelling. It made Derek's hair stand on end and made his eyes blaze red. He felt himself losing control, that was his pup, someone was hurting his pup. Stiles chose that instant to trip on a slick strip of blood. As he fell he slammed the flashlight against one of the pipes lining the wall. They all stopped as the loud metallic clang vibrated all the way down the pipe. The screaming reached a crescendo before stopping entirely. Derek turned and fixed Stiles with the angriest look he was capable of before barreling forward and using his whole weight to slam the metallic door open.

"Stop right there!" Yelled some man, he was wearing jeans and just that. His body was covered in blood, Jackson was pressed against him facing Derek. The man held a gun up to Jackson's head, "don't move, or his pretty little brains get splattered against the walls, think he can heal from that?"

Derek roared. "Oh shut up!" the man yelled back. He walked slowly down another corridor. The entire time facing Derek, gun placed firmly against Jackson's head. Derek took in his pups face. It was slack, he was unconscious, the man was dragging his heavy weight slowly away from him. Derek noticed the patches of skin that were missing from his chest and arms, could see the strips of flesh on the floor in front of him. The man reached the bend of the tunnel, tossed Jackson over his shoulder and ran. Derek roared, and ran after him.

He could hear the group behind him trying to keep up. He ran and ran and rounded corner after corner. Finally he noticed that the tunnel was angling up, they were headed up hill. Jackson's blood helped him stay on the right path. Finally he could see the man ahead, and the door to an exit. He saw the man slam against it and then heard something completely unexpected, a loud roar. He could hear a fight, could smell the adrenaline but then he heard someone shout, heard the man laugh and run off.

He jumped through the door and saw Lydia splayed out on the ground unconscious, but she was still alive. Derek turned and tried to see the man…but he was gone. He allowed himself one more roar before turning to Lydia and thoroughly checking her over. She was fine, other than a wound on her head. The group ran through the door and stopped next to Derek. But he didn't know what to do now, he needed to track and that would take time. He began sniffing the air and watched Scott do the same. He began moving through the woods, the group followed. Chris called Allison and told her where Lydia was, said what they were doing.

Derek would have to hurry, the man knew they were coming, he would kill Jackson when he thought he was safe. Derek swore he would find him before then. He turned to the humans and told them there would be no stopping, no resting, they would run until they saved Jackson, he wouldn't blame them for staying. Chris and Stiles just nodded and together the group plunged into the forest. Stiles had been able to forget his feeling for Jackson when he noticed him and Derek slip into whatever it was they were doing. But with Jackson missing, Stiles realized that forgetting how much he liked Jackson wasn't as easy as just ignoring his feelings. He loved Jackson, he realized that, and he had been a coward and lost him to Derek, but Stiles would save him, Stiles would be the man that Jackson needed him to be and maybe just maybe he and Jackson could have a future together. Stiles knew he was delusional, but he still hoped.


	21. Chapter 21

Monday night Jackson's mom walked through the entrance of her house. She was glad to finally be able to rest in a place that was familiar and to have her comfortable bed back. But more than anything she wanted to talk to her son. She had been neglecting him these last few months and wanted to catch up. She sat alone in her house in the kitchen and wondered why everything was so dusty. She looked in the fridge but it was empty, literally, she sighed, leave it to her son to starve himself rather than go out and do some grocery shopping. She ordered some Chinese and started cleaning the house, but she was terrible at it, all she succeeded in doing was billowing the dust around, Jackson was always good at this…she often wondered were he got that from. She called Jackson but the phone just rang and rang and then went to voice mail. The Chinese arrived not much later and she sat down at her kitchen island and ate alone.

Sitting alone in her house made her realize something. The truth was she was a horrible mother, she didn't want to admit that but she knew it was true. After she found out her husband had been beating their son, she tried to stop him, but he scared her, he'd hurt her. But he swore he had stopped, yet ever since that day the love that had brought them together had basically disappeared, dried up like a lake bed, a place you still visited and remembered, how beautiful it once was. She was afraid to be alone with him and so she started staying away from the house, and the more she did it the longer she stayed away. It became easier to never be home rather than face her husband. She had basically sacrificed her son to her husband, his life for her own. It didn't matter how much Jackson tried to hide the bruises, the pain, she had known and she did absolutely nothing. She ate Chinese and cried alone in her empty house and wondered where she had gone wrong, when had she become such a horrible person. Why did her husband leave her a voice mail telling her that they were no longer married, that he wasn't coming back? When did her son start to avoid her calls, when had he stopped talking to her, a month ago, two, it must have been much longer.

Jackson was on his stomach, his hands were tied behind his back and his legs were tied tight together. The man was sitting across from him panting hard, sweat was rolling of his face and his leg muscles trembled. He had run all of last night and most of this day, this was the first time he had stopped to rest. The sun was setting and the man was panting and shaking and Jackson could hear his stomach growling from were he lay. The fear and hopelessness of the last couple days had faded away completely, Derek was going to save him. He had heard his roar all through last night and today. He was close, so close, and the closer he was the braver Jackson became. The man thought that pain was going to break him, but Jackson knew pain better than anyone else, a few days of torture did not compare to three months of pain. Alone in that tunnel he thought he was going to die, now he knew he wasn't, from the looks of the man, he knew too.

Jackson rolled over and stared up at the sky. He could see the moon hanging high among the stars. It was large and shone amazingly bright, Jackson felt the wolf inside him finally rise a little from where Jackson had hidden him away, kept him safe. The wolf felt the moonshine on Jackson's body and it was like coming alive. Jackson felt like he was being reborn, felt the moonlight do something to him, release some primal part that slept inside him, felt the wolf come to the surface without taking control, without raging, the wolf and him were one, one person, one being, one existence and it was glorious. Jackson closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of finally coming alive. He had been through hell, but in the flames of perdition all his sins had burned away until all that was left was pure and entirely Jackson. He had no idea what it was or what it meant but he didn't care.

The man watched the boy lay there, naked, and saw his skin shine white with moonlight. He hated this boy, he hated him for his parents and everything they stood for. He almost felt bad for him, the boy had seen the beauty of their kind and had asked for their gift, but his parents had destroyed their own child's future by killing his family. He stood up and extended his claws, he would kill him now and cut his loses, it wasn't the revenge he wanted, but he would take it. He grabbed the boy and lifted him ready to slice his throat open when he smelled it. He had to let the boy drop as a strong pungent scent clouded over him, he coughed hard trying to dislodge the odor from his nostrils and regain his sense.

"Boy look at me…look at me! Tell me right now, when was your first full moon,"

"Last month…" answered Jackson shakily.

"When was your first heat?"

"First what?" Jackson had no clue what he was talking about.

"Jesus Christ didn't that Alpha of yours explain anything to you!" He threw the boy away from him. This had gone from bad to god awful fucking terrible. There was no way he was escaping now, this fucking little wolf had just gone into his first heat, had released a cloud of pheromones so strong he could barely stand it himself.

Every one of their kind went through a heat, it was the desire to mate that could often become unbearably painful for those going through it if they didn't find release every few hours. Everyone had one, Alpha's to Omega's and this little piece of shit had just slipped into his. It would make everyone around him look at him differently, longingly, it would make him more sexually appealing to those around him. That fucking Alpha was going to smell him immediately, it didn't matter how far he ran, first heats were always the strongest and most painful, there was no way he could escape now. Sure enough he heard a loud thunderous roar tear through the forest. He turned and the boy was gone.

Jackson had rolled the instant he hit the ground, now he was spinning fast down a hill. He hit a rock at the bottom and suppressed his painful moan. He inched forward like a fucking snake until he found a hollow log. He slowly squirmed forward until he was inside it and thanked god he wasn't afraid of bugs.

Derek was running through the woods with Scott by his side. The two humans were a few miles behind trying to keep pace, but Stiles was done and Chris was almost there himself. Scott smelled it first, stopped dead in his tracks and sniffed the air before covering his nose.

"What's that smell it's…ugh…I…I think…" Scotts looked completely conflicted and confused until he went into a stupor. Then it hit Derek like a brick to the back of his head. He didn't get a chance to even try to suppress his urges, the wolf was out, he hadn't smelled another wolf go into heat since forever, literally, he had never been around other wolfs heats, he had only ever had to deal with his own and he had done so with a bottle of lube, a dildo, and his own hand. He shifted, not half way, but full on shifted into his wolf form and ran at top speed to the source of the sent. He leaped out into a clearing and could see the man ahead of him, he was a few miles away and was trying to shift but it didn't matter. Derek's black wolf was out and it leaped through the forest and covered the space between them in a few paces, he ripped the man apart before he got a chance to finish shifting. He tore into him with all his might, his rage and fury, and soon he lifted the man high in his jaws and snapped them shut, tearing the man in two. This man had hurt his pup, had done so for days and Derek would make him pay and luck would have it that he wasn't dead, not yet. The man tried to pull his torso forward, could feel his organ dragging along behind him and stupidly thought that he could still escape. Derek placed a large paw on his back and all the man saw were Derek's red bottomless eyes.

Jackson had actually blacked out and had no idea where he was or what he was doing. His tight binding reminded him of where he was and what had happened to him in the last few days. He struggled slowly out of the log and after a lot of painful twisting and turning he was able to get his feet underneath him and push himself off of the floor. He stood on trembling legs and took one step forward, and then another, before he was brought down painfully to one knee. He pushed up again and struggled back up to his feet. He pulled on his bindings but was still too weak to break them apart. He tried turning, tried to extend his claws, instead a surge of electricity shot through his body and had him face down on the forest floor before he knew what had happened. He laid there trying to regain his senses when he heard something in the bushes. He stood still, held his breath, made himself nearly invisible to all senses.

The rustling continued and Jackson held still, kept his fear in check. What completely shocked him out of his false stoicism was the cold wet snout that pressed against the back of his neck. A tongue began to lick away at his head, the back of his neck, and his shoulders down his back to his ass. Jackson laughed as the tongue tickled him across his body, it wasn't until it neared his ass that Jackson began to get nervous. He twisted and turned and started to kick, his hands were still tied behind him and he tried to inch away. Cold sharp fangs pressed against his neck and Jackson's entire body shuttered before going completely limp, his mind went totally blank.

Jackson's mind came to with one amazing realization, Derek had saved him. He was safe, he was fucking safe, he was fucking safe and his Alpha had come for him. Derek felt the shocking incredible joy that coursed between their bond. It felt as if a dam had broken, like something inside Derek that had been missing had finally returned and the rush of Jackson's emotions was the thing he had been missing for so long, the presence of his pup that let him know that all was right with the world. Their bond went blank as Jackson passed out. Derek just continued licking his pup, tasting his sweat and flesh and loving every inch of it. The smell, that smell surrounded Derek, completely invaded his sense. He kept licking Jackson loving every god damn second.

He knew he shouldn't, he knew it was wrong and a huge abuse of power…but he kept licking Jackson and when he neared his ass again he dove in. He licked his pup's puckered hole and loved the way it tasted, it was like all his favorite things mixed into one, everything he loved, it completely overtook his sense, the smell, the taste. He enjoyed the way it squeezed tight as his tongue swiped past it. He licked at until it was nice and wet and then began to push the tip of his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Jackson began to moan and that just made Derek even hornier, drove him further into a frenzy. He needed more. Derek used his teeth to tear away his pups bonds and then used his snout to flip Jackson over. He stared at his pups naked flesh before beginning to lick away, he couldn't get enough. He also needed to wipe away every trace from that mans scent. He licked a path down his pup's body, which quivered and shook, until he reached his pup's groin. He sniffed the thick curls there, the scent was like a drug Derek couldn't get enough, couldn't quit. He shoved his snout underneath his pup's balls, took a deep whiff and felt his own body quiver. He licked the loose flesh the surrounded Jackson's balls and savored the flavor. He swiped his tongue across Jackson's dick and then licked and licked until the flesh was rigid and pointing past Jackson's belly button. He licked and licked and Jackson moaned loud and unashamed. As he swiped his tongue on his pups pulsing cock, Derek enjoyed the way Jackson's mind opened up to him, felt what Jackson felt, his pleasure, his peace, his building lust. Derek didn't stop his work until Jackson began to writhe, he panted and clutched the forest floor in his fists and finally he came with a loud groaning sigh. His body tensed up and shook and Derek licked him through every pulse of his cock, licked it until it was soft. He licked his pups come off his body and the flavor was fucking incredible. Derek realized then that he had come, it covered Jackson thighs and legs. Jackson whined underneath him and that fucking noise, it made Derek want to do…something…anything that would make him stop, but Derek didn't know what his pup needed.

Derek shifted back, slowly and languidly and a little painfully. He then rubbed his come into his pups flesh, this way other wolfs would know that Jackson was his. He scooped up a small amount and slowly dabbed some on Jackson's lips and watched as he slowly licked it away, Derek did this until all his come was gone, it was a special ritual his dad had taught him before he passed away. It was the way a wolf marked its mate, the willing eating of another wolfs come linked the two wolves as mates. Derek lifted his pup into his arms, rubbed his face against Jackson neck and face and enjoyed the smell. It had lessoned, a lot, the strong pheromones were still there but not as powerful as before. He could deal with it, Scott could probably deal with it…maybe.

Derek walked back to were he thought the others were and wondered what had made Jackson's heat come so early and strongly. There was no way to tell when a wolf was going to go into their first heat, it could be when they hit puberty at thirteen or when they were thirty five, but one thing was for sure, it always happened on the full moon, of course Jackson's would come three days early. It was Monday night…maybe Tuesday morning, which meant he had two or three days until the full moon passed, two days where Jackson's going to need his attention, Derek couldn't help the large smile that split his face. He didn't want to think about that man, didn't want to know who he was, what he had done to his pup, or why he had taken his pup, so he didn't.

Stiles waited exhausted and starving, it had been almost three days since he had eaten and his stomach turned painfully, his legs quivered horribly, and his lungs burned with every breath. Scott stood next to him looking normal, if a little tired. Stiles really hated him right now. Chris handed him a canteen and a strange green pill.

"It'll give you energy," was all Chris said before swallowing one himself. Stiles did the same. Derek had disappeared over an hour ago and Scott had really scared Stiles and Chris when they came across him. He was just standing still as if he was in under a spell, Stiles shook him until he finally snapped out of it. He looked really embarrassed for some reason but Scott didn't elaborate. Finally Derek stepped out of the bushes naked, with an equally nude Jackson in his arms. He looked surprisingly fine, in fact he looked healthy.

"He's dead," was all Derek said.

"What!" yelled Stiles, they had come all this way and Jackson was dead, Stiles felt his chest constrict, he could feel himself building up into a horrible crying session.

"No," said Derek realizing his mistake, "not Jackson," Stiles released a loud groan, "the man…the one whose been killing people…I killed him."

The group slowly followed their old path home. Chris called one of his hunters to pick them up half way. Tuesday morning they reached a rode and waited for their ride, a large van arrived a bit later. The driver had had the presence of mind to buy large amounts of food from some drive thru window. Derek gingerly laid Jackson across the third row back seat while the rest of the group piled into the two front rows. The drive back into Beacon Hills was a long one. Stiles and Scott had instantly fallen asleep, Stiles had his head on Scott's shoulder and Scott placed his head on top of Stiles', Derek took a picture with his phone, for later, if he ever needed some leverage.

Two hours later they finally made it back to Beacon Hills. They headed back to Derek's where everyone was waiting for them. Stiles and Scott woke up not much later and realized that they had finally made it home. They were winding down roads that led to the Hale house but were still a few minutes away. In the back seat Jackson began to make some weird noises, like growls, but lower. He grunted and then he began to moan. Stiles looked at Derek but he didn't know what was wrong. Jackson groans turned into loud pants and then Jackson scared everyone in the car including the drive, who swerved and almost crashed into a tree, by waking up with a loud fearful yell. He pressed his face against the seat and brought his hands up to his face and tried to calm his frayed nerves. Derek touched his shoulder and Jackson flinched violently away from him. Derek thought back to the old Jackson, this was the same way he once reacted to Derek, and he fucking hated it. Derek slowly reached out and ran calm soothing emotions through his bond with Jackson. Jackson slowly opened his eyes and took in the interior of the van he was riding in. his eyes locked with Derek and he couldn't help it, he fucking broke down. Derek held him as he cried while the others in the van tried hard not to follow Jackson into a long weeping session. Derek held Jackson until he fell asleep and laid him back down on the seat before returning to his own.

They finally reached the Hale house and everyone piled out grateful to finally get some rest and food. Allison and Lydia were there along with some of Chris' hunters and his wife. The grouped walked in and straight into the kitchen where there was already food waiting for them. They stuffed their faces until their bellies were swollen and their hunger was sate. Finally Lydia couldn't take the suspense any more.

"Where the fuck is Jackson!" She yelled making everyone in the kitchen flinch and cower. Derek looked around and realized that Jackson was gone. He got up and went to look for him. He checked the different rooms of the house and then looked around the yard. But he couldn't find Jackson any where. Stiles found him, he was still in the car, he didn't want to get out. The larger the group that came to see him the more freaked out Jackson became. He didn't know why but he was fucking terrified of stepping out of the car. He thought that the instant he did he would wake up in that room again, hanging from his arms as that man did some god awful thing to him. Derek could sense his apprehension but didn't know what to do to make it better. He tried coaxing him out of the car using their bond but it didn't work this time. Jackson's fear out weighed the calm Derek was trying to project.

Stiles finally climbed into the van and shut the door behind him. Jackson looked at him and then back out the window.

"Hey Jackson…you okay…" Stiles was a fucking idiot, that was all he could think of saying.

Jackson laughed, scoffed really and said, "No…not really…I'm scared…I fucking hate feeling like this…I just want to be happy but there's always some bullshit…" Jackson closed his eyes and tried to control his fear. This wasn't the first time he'd dreamed of being saved, as he hung there on that rope he remembered Derek saving him dozens of times, he hoped he wouldn't wake up now.

Stiles got closer and wrapped an arm around Jackson's shoulder and tried comforting him, he didn't know what to say to reassure him. So he held him and outside he could see the group disperse except for Derek who watched them like a hawk.

"Come on, lets get you inside," Stiles pulled Jackson with him and opened the van door. He stepped out and held his hand out for Jackson who looked at him like he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Stiles just smiled at him and Jackson reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled out of the van. Derek joined them and together they walked into the Hale house.

Jackson sat in the kitchen slowly eating the chicken soup that had been placed in front of him. He wasn't hungry, he hadn't been for a while, he knew that was bad, so he forced himself to eat slowly. Every time food landed in his stomach it would hurt badly, his stomach would cramp hard and Jackson had to stop eating for several minutes while it passed. It didn't help that everyone was staring at him, watching him eat.

"What did he do to you, I mean why did he take you?" asked Lydia and Jackson hated her a little for it. He just wanted to let the last few days go, it happened, but it didn't really matter, Jackson wasn't traumatized, not really. Sure, he was scared now but that was justified, it would pass. But now Lydia wanted to know about his family, what the man had said about his real parents and Jackson didn't want to think about them. Chris was still there and so was his wife, Jackson wondered…

"Mr. Argent…if Allison would to turn into a werewolf…would you kill her…"

Chris and his wife were completely and utterly shocked by the question, they had never thought about or considered that a possibility. The couple looked at each other and knew instantly, "Probably not," started Chris, "we love Allison too much…if she choose that as her future…we would accept it."

Jackson smiled, he wondered if his real parents would have felt the same, he hoped they did. Jackson took a deep breath before telling them what the man had said about his parents, how they were hunters and went around the country killing were's. He told them that the mans pack had a taste for human flesh and killed dozens of people trying to sate their hunger and his parents killed them for it. The man had taken Jackson to get revenge on his parents, to fulfill some sort of blood vendetta. Apparently, his parents had been killed by some other were's and Jackson had ended up at the orphanage before he was adopted to by the Whittemore's.

Everyone was pretty much stunned. Chris would need to make some phone calls but…he think he knows who Jackson's parents are…were. They let Jackson eat in peace and when he was done Derek helped him up to his bed and tucked him in.

Stiles waited until everyone left and knew he needed to talk to Derek, it was finally time he confronted him.

"Derek I think its time we finally talked,"

"about," Derek walked out of the backdoor and onto the deck.

"Jackson…who gets to be with Jackson…"

Derek laughed, "I'm with Jackson, end of story."

"Except its not," Stiles had thought about this for a long time, "tell me Derek does Jackson like you?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that, of course he does!" Derek didn't know what Stiles was getting at but he didn't like it.

"Really, I'm not so sure…See I know you like Jackson, at least you started liking him once he turned, before that all you liked doing was scaring him and making feel like shit, but people change…sometimes. But Derek, tell me, does Jackson like you back or does he only think he likes you back?"

"What!" Derek didn't know what Stiles was talking about but and it was pissing him off.

"Well does Jackson like you back or are you using the bond between you two to make him think he likes you back" Derek was stunned silent, how did Stiles even know about the bond...

"He likes me…" Derek was sure and nodded his head.

"Really how can you be so sure,"

"He shuts me out sometimes it-"

"Doesn't mean shit, your Alpha even if he kept you from feeling his emotions there is nothing stopping him from feeling yours. You don't even have to be aware that you're doing it, you could be subconsciously using your command and making him like you." Stiles had thought about this longer than Derek was even aware of and he knew more than even Derek did, because he had translated it when no one else could, it was easy, no one even noticed when he took the heirloom.

"I would never,"

"Did you do the mating ritual already, did you tell him what it meant, or did you make it seem like some sort of werewolf initiation?"

"Ritual…I, he…he wanted to…"

"No I don't even think he knows what it means. You made him eat your come and didn't tell him that it meant. Did you tell him that by doing it he would become inexplicably attracted to you until you consummated, until you fucked him. I bet you didn't. So know Derek tell me again how Jackson likes you back, tell me again how you're good for him, when all you have done is lied to him," Derek remained silent, "the worst part is you don't even really like him," Derek opened his mouth but Stiles cut him off, "lets be honest, you hated him when he was cocky and kind of an asshole, but we all knew he was compensating for something, we knew that that wasn't the real him, but you didn't, and you tortured and already fucked up boy because you thought he deserved it. And then he turned and suddenly you're in love. But that's bullshit, you just want him because he was the strongest wolf out of the three. I've been there for him in ways you can't even imagine. I always knew Jackson had a reason for being the way he was and I was the one who found out about it, the reason behind it, and I was the one who was jealous of him and thought I hated him but I didn't. I just wanted to save him…"

The two just stood there not knowing where to go from there. Stiles was right, he always had a way of making sure he was right. Derek couldn't deny any of what Stiles said, it was true, he had done those things to Jackson…maybe, he didn't really know.

"I like him…"was all Derek could think of saying.

"I know," said Stiles, "but I want what's best for Jackson and I don't think that's you."

"No of course not, you think it's you," Derek scoffed.

"No, I think it's whoever Jackson thinks it is, and if I'm lucky then yeah, I want it to be me."

They stood there and tried hard to keep both their emotions in check. Derek tried to deny what Stiles had said but…he remembers making Jackson eat his come that night, he hadn't told him what it meant…But they had grown close before then, the wolf helped. Was Jackson's affection for him just natural reaction to his Alpha…Derek didn't know…he didn't want to force Jackson to be with him, he wanted Jackson to want to be with him...he never thought that Jackson wouldn't want that and fucking Stiles of all people made him realize that.

Upstairs Jackson buried deeper into his covers and let the last few days fade from his memories, he was glad to see things finally go back to normal. But he still had one thing left to do…tomorrow. Right now he felt kind of hot, like he had a fever, his skin was a bit too tight and it kind of itched and ached. He ignored that and slept.


	22. Chapter 22

Jackson woke up feeling super groggy and disoriented. The first thing he noticed was that his skin was on fire, it burned deep down to his muscles. He pressed his hand against his chest and tried to rub the burn away, it didn't work. Instead, he lightly grazed his nipple and felt an electrical current running pleasingly through his body, it made him quiver and he wanted more. He used his thumb and massaged the flesh around the area, it felt amazing to Jackson. It was as if he had never felt his own flesh before, as if his nerves were on overdrive and sending every light touch directly to his dick. But the more he did this the more the burning intensified. He slid his hand down his torso and shivered at his own touch, until he was able to grip his hard flesh. It hurt, his dick, it was harder than he had ever felt and twitched with the beating of his heart. He stoked the velvety sides of his own shaft and his whole body shuddered. He stroked up to the head and pulled his tight foreskin back until his red swollen tip was exposed. He circled the sensitive ring underneath his head and his skin burned. He stroked and stroked, the pressure built to an insurmountable level, his skin blazed fire hot, but he couldn't reach climax. He tried, he stroked faster and faster until soon it almost felt chaffed, but he couldn't stop, didn't stop, he stroked and stroked and finally after the pain almost overpowered everything, he came in an unsatisfying whimper. But his skin didn't burn as bad, his mind cleared, he could think.

He got in the shower and washed his come away trying to be careful on his sensitive dick, he had chaffed, left the skin feeling raw and over sensitive. It was still semi-hard but he ignored it and cleaned away the grime of the past few days. He let the hot water soothe away his muscles. He dried himself off with a towel and got a pair of loose sweats out of one of Derek's drawers. He took stock of his own body, and, other than the strange hotness beneath his skin and his abnormally high libido, he was fine. He looked at his hands and tried to unsheathe his claws, they came slowly out of his skin and he felt a bit of tension release within him.

He went down stairs but no one was home, they hadn't even left a note. Jackson sighed, he thought maybe, well it didn't matter. He had things to do, he had been missing for a while. He looked around the house and found the stuff he'd left under the log on the table in the dinning room. He called Scott with his cell phone, who answered his call quickly, and Jackson asked him for a favor. He asked if it was possible if Scott's mother would be able to write a note for him saying he was sick and hospitalized with something bad like the flu. Surprisingly, Scott thought it was a great idea and said he would get back to him later. He then called Danny and asked him if he had missed anything in school. Danny was pissed, he wanted to know where Jackson had been and Jackson told him he had been in the hospital. Danny didn't believe him, so Jackson promised to talk to him later, he had wanted to tell him about the bite for a while any way.

He made himself breakfast and ate alone. He would sometimes catch himself rubbing his half hard dick through his sweats while he ate, it was embarrassing and completely not something he would do, ever. He felt that strange heat over his skin and wondered if he maybe did have a fever. He called Derek next, but the call rang twice and went to voice mail, 'okay', thought Jackson, trying not to feel bad knowing that Derek was ignoring his calls.

He grabbed his stuff, found his car keys, and drove home. Jesus Christ, even after getting kidnapped Jackson could barely get some attention from Derek. He knew he was being a brat now but he didn't care, it seemed like everyone was avoiding him and that was fucking annoying. He got home and went up to his room to check his email. It was Wednesday, and he had been missing since last Thursday, that's six days taken away from him, a whole fucking week. Jackson wasn't angry about the torture, no he was pissed that he now had a weeks worth of work to make up. He sighed and absentmindedly rubbed himself through his sweats. The house was filthy and he decided to just clean the house. After three hours he still wasn't done but he was hungry. He ordered a pizza and then asked Danny to come over. He cleaned while he waited and was able to get the entire lower floor spotless and shinning, it smelled like lemons and bleach.

Danny showed up first, when Jackson opened the door he looked at him closely to see if anything was wrong. He looked a little flushed but otherwise okay, Danny thought that he _might _have actually been telling the truth when he said he was in the hospital. The house looked amazing, Danny always thought it was strange how oddly domestic Jackson could be, like the way he cleaned everything so perfectly and put everything in its place. Danny knew it wasn't something he'd learned from his parents, it might have been some old nanny…

They both sat on the couch in the living. Jackson looked kind of nervous and that was starting to make Danny nervous.

"Okay…well I promised to tell you the truth…You've noticed how shit this past year had gotten weird, all the killings and stuff, and well we both knew that Scott and Stiles had something to do with it. Well, basically werewolves are real, Scott is one, Derek is one, you know Derek Hale, Stiles' 'cousin', and well I'm one now."

Danny didn't speak he just listened and thought. Would Jackson go through the trouble of making some ridiculous story up, especially one so unreal…Danny didn't think so, that meant he was telling the truth right?

"Okay…okay…I believe you…" or at least he thought he did. Jackson gave him a look, and then showed him his hand and extended his claws. He let his fangs out and took on his half form, strong brow and long fur, and his neon blue eyes. Danny just sat there with his eyes wide, trying hard not to freak the fuck out, Jackson allowed his features to return to normal and waited for Danny to snap out of his stupor. The ringing door bell made Danny flinch and made Jackson laugh while he got up to get the pizzas. He handed one box to Danny and kept one for himself and turned on the television.

Danny sat on the sofa freaking out a little before finally just accepting it, what else could he do. He opened the box and took a slice out and watched the episode of some Spider-Man cartoon Jackson had turned on.

"Told you you were a comic geek,"

"Shut up," said Jackson and smiled at his friend.

Jackson told Danny about the last couple months, the prolonged sickness the bite had given him, and the wonderful night he had turned. He told him about Derek, the way he no longer hated him, and the nights they spent together running through the woods hunting. Jackson told Danny that Lydia and Scott were werewolves too and how Derek was training them. Jackson then did something he was kind of nervous of doing, he came out to Danny.

"So me and Derek have been sort of sleeping together these past couple weeks, I mean it hasn't been anything serious, just like heavy petting but…I don't know what we're doing. I don't even know if he thinks of me as his boyfriend…"

"Okay, what," Danny had no clue that Jackson even had an interest in guys, he always seemed so straight…maybe. Jackson was always cocky, he always loved the attention he got when Danny took him to the gay club but Danny never assumed he would ever consider actually doing anything with another guy. Danny wasn't sure he liked Derek, "So wait, your like Derek's booty call or something."

"No! I mean we haven't even had sex yet. He says he really likes me, we sleep in the same bed…I don't know, he just makes me feel safe,"

"Of course he does, Derek was the guy you were afraid of remember,"

"I know but…he's changed," Jackson knew that sounded lame. The truth was he had changed, but then Jackson remembered the night Derek had chocked him, squeezed his throat tight until he couldn't breath. Had Derek really changed or had Jackson fooled himself into thinking he had, he didn't know. He just knew that he wanted to spend time with Derek, run with him, sit with him on the sofa with his arm around his shoulders, sleep in the same bed surrounded by Derek's mass, his scent. Jackson didn't know, but he had started to rub himself through his pants, he grasped and squeezed his length. Danny had noticed and coughed, when Jackson kept doing it he coughed louder.

"Dude stop fucking jerking yourself will you!" Danny finally said loudly. Jackson blushed, he couldn't believe he had done that. He got off the sofa to get something to in the kitchen and to adjust himself in his pants.

He drank a glass of ice water but it didn't make him feel better. Jackson realized he was feverish, he skin was a bit clammy and he felt like he had a temperature. Danny came in to check on him, but Jackson just waved him away. Jackson popped two Tylenol and hoped that would take the fever away.

"Are you okay?" Danny was a little worried, Jackson looked like he had a pretty bad fever going. He reached out and touched Jackson's forehead, it was really hot. Danny wondered if Jackson was wearing cologne, he could smell something coming off of him, it was the smell of his favorite aftershave. It made him feel strange, that was the same aftershave he would buy all his boyfriends, he loved smelling it on them as they made out. It was somewhat sweet without being too feminine and just the right amount of mustiness. Danny leaned in and took another whiff and he swore he could smell it on Jackson.

The door bell rang again and this time neither of them knew who it was, Jackson was grateful for the distraction though, he could have sworn Danny had been sniffing him and the hand he had place on his forehead felt so good, it was nice and cool and made him a little light headed. Jackson opened the door but couldn't tell who it was, giant bags were held in small arms covering their face.

"Jackson sweetie, help your mom," Jackson grabbed all the bags and Danny went out to help bring in the rest of the groceries which they placed on the kitchen counter. Jackson turned and then lifted his mother in a giant bear hug. His mom just laughed and swung loosely in his arms. Danny laughed and was glad to see Jackson and his mom interact, he knew Jackson loved his mom but she spent too much time away and often left Jackson alone in the house.

"Honey where were you? I told you I was coming home on Monday its Wednesday night,"

"Sorry mom but I have a really bad flu and I was in the hospital since Thursday," Jackson's white little lie, Danny forgot to ask him where he really was all week.

"Is everything okay,"

"Yeah it's just…my fever won't go down, I mean I had a bad one, but I think its back again,"

"Maybe we should take you back…"

"I already called my friend Scott, his mom's a nurse there, and he said that unless it gets really bad to just pop some pills…"

"Okay…maybe you should go lay down though,"

"Mom, I'm okay. I want to talk to Danny some more." Jackson's mother laughed. She remembered when these two boys had become friends, they were both ten, met at school, and were having their first sleep over. She remembered the way they stayed up most of the night, how she would have to go in there to get them to go to sleep. Jackson had said the same thing then that he said now, 'I want to talk to Danny some more'. She watched them now, and was happy to know that her son at least had one true friend.

Derek was with the others, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. He was training them up, though it was slow, like Scott and Lydia. All he really wanted to do was go to Jackson, but after what Stiles had said, well, it made him question his own feelings for his pup. He needed to make sure that none of it was true, because if it was, he didn't think his pup could take it, finding out that his Alpha manipulated his emotions. It would be the worst betrayal of trust yet and considering the way Derek had once treated Jackson, he wouldn't put it past his pup to think it was another way Derek had decided to torture him, he wouldn't put it past Stiles to use that against him.

When he closed his eyes and focused on his bond between himself and Jackson, he could feel his pups far off lust, could smell it deep in his noise, that incredible smell, he remembered the taste of his sweat in his mouth, and his pups come…Derek didn't know if what he felt was love, but anything less, well Jackson didn't deserve that, he needed everything a person could give him, and for the first time in a long time Derek didn't think that was him.

Stiles was going to be proactive to today, no more just sitting around and waiting for a chance he might never get. So he waited until early evening before heading over to Jackson's. He parked his jeep at the front of the house and noticed three cars in the driveway. He walked nervously to the front door and knocked. He held his breath as he waited for someone to answer the door and realized that maybe it wasn't a good idea. But Jackson answered the door before Stiles could get away. Stiles didn't know what to do, but he let his instincts lead him and he launched himself towards Jackson and hugged him as hard as he could. The last week had been horrible and finally seeing him back, looking normal, as if nothing had happened, made him realize how scared he had truly been. He almost cried, but Jackson hugged him tight, pressed their heads together, and when he placed his mouth next to his ear whispered, "My moms here, so is Danny, I don't want them to know." Stiles let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"Hey Stiles, what's up," Danny waved him into the living room and Stiles sat to watch whatever was on television. Jackson came out from the kitchen and handed him a slice of pizza and a can of icy cold coke and sat down next to him. Stiles subtly, or so he thought, scooted closer to Jackson. He smelled differently, stronger, and sweeter, Stiles liked it. He could hear noises upstairs and wondered who it was, god forbid it was his dad.

"Dude, who's upstairs,"

"Oh it's my mom," said Jackson before getting up and running upstairs, seconds later he returned with his mother in toe. She was a beautiful woman even when what she was wearing was jeans and a t-shirt splattered in paint, it was surreal.

"Mom, this is my friend Stiles," Jackson introduced him as if he were some sort of diplomat, but he had a giant grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you," she said and extended her hand, which Stiles shook.

"He is so adorable Jackson,"

"Isn't he, I always thought so,"

"Oh, and I love the shade of pink he's turning,"

"It is a lovely pink isn't it mother, like a baby,"

"Oh yes," she reached out and ran he knuckles across Stiles pink cheeks, "and his skin is so smooth."

It had been a long time since Danny had seen Jackson and his mother play this game of theirs, the 'lets embarrass the shit out of our friends' game. For once, Danny was grateful it wasn't him, Jackson's mom usually drove him stuttering out the door. Stiles took it as well as anyone, he blushed and smiled and had no idea what was happening. Jackson and his mom both burst out laughing, Stiles realized they were messing with him.

"You guys are evil, pure evil. I finally know where Jackson gets it." They both just laughed, Jackson hugged his mother and kissed her check and she laughed all the way upstairs back to her studio. Jackson sat back down giggling and wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder. They sat around watching TV while Jackson would occasional get up to grab them snacks and drinks. Stiles loved the feel of the arm around his shoulders and scooted a bit closer, rested his head on Jackson's shoulder.

Danny was glad things were finally getting back to normal. He looked at Jackson, who still had his arm around Stiles, he seemed comfortable that way. Stiles had his head on Jackson's shoulder and had a small smile on his face. He honestly looked blessed out…'Holy Shit!' thought Danny, it was _so _obvious now, Stiles and Jackson, when Stiles told him he liked someone, and then he starts hanging out with Jackson…and apparently Jackson was bi now, Stiles had a chance! But Jackson was seeing someone…wasn't he. Even Jackson wasn't sure…Did Stiles know? Maybe, was this Stiles' form of seduction...He looked at Stiles, the way he curled close to Jackson, and couldn't help it, he laughed. Jackson gave him a look, raised one of his eyebrows. Danny pointed with his chin, Stiles had fallen asleep. Jackson smiled, this fond little smile and Danny thought maybe Stiles had a better shot than he thought.

Danny left not much later with a promise from Jackson to tell him the truth about the last week. Danny saw himself out since Stiles was pretty much passed out and Jackson didn't want to wake him. Much later, Mrs. Whittemore came down stairs to get something to eat and was disappointed to find only healthy food, she wanted something bad and fattening and obviously delicious. She looked in her spot, where she hides all her junk food and found a large bag of cheese puffs. She walked back to the stair case and paused in the living room. Her son was on the couch curled up with his 'friend' Stiles, they were laying on top of each other. Jackson had fallen over flat on the sofa and brought Stiles with him. Diane thought it was the most adorable thing she had seen. She pulled her phone out and snapped a picture, her son looked so peaceful like that, asleep. She would do her best, she would make it up to her son, all her failures. They would be a happy family, she would make sure of it.


	23. Chapter 23

The full moon came and five teenagers were busy chaining themselves up for the night. In the Hale house Scott and Lydia were chaining themselves up in Derek's basement, he had built a special room just for the occasion. In a not so empty warehouse Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were chaining themselves up to one of the warehouse support struts. It was all just in case, precautionary, this full moon didn't seem so bad. Derek waited outside of Jackson's house until he saw his pup walk out his backdoor naked. Watched him turn and run off into the woods, Derek followed. When Jackson caught a whiff of his scent he ran faster, away from Derek. Derek kept up though and finally caught up to Jackson. His pup was furious, wouldn't even look him in the face, slammed a metal wall between their link, he wouldn't even let Derek touch him and Derek didn't blame him.

But they ran together and the tension between them melted away as the night went along. When they were ready to sleep Derek licked his pups face and poured his affection through their link. Jackson soaked it up, reluctantly, he was still angry but he loved the attention. When they decided to sleep Derek wrapped himself around Jackson and Jackson pressed himself close to Derek, rutted against him and released a huge cloud of pheromones which had Derek rutting back against Jackson, Jackson needed something, anything. With the full moon high in the sky Jackson's heat took over. He panted and whined and trashed for Derek, begged him to make it stop, and Derek couldn't, there was only one thing he could do and after what Stiles said he couldn't do it. So all he did was hold Jackson down and licked his face and hoped it would pass quickly, it didn't.

The next morning was strange Jackson wanted nothing more than to just sleep the day away, he was in such pain, achingly hard. Derek said it would go away after the full moon passed, but it hadn't he could still feel it, the need to fuck and be fucked, the need to be touched and filled and fill and he was in such pain, his body ached with want. Derek carried Jackson home in a haze, if he stopped he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself, so he didn't, he walked all the way back to Jackson's house before dumping him on his bed and fleeing.

Jackson spent the rest of the day writhing on his bed jerking himself off every hour just to ease the pain, if only a little. As night fell his need seemed to fade away, just a bit, enough for him to sleep. The next day he felt better, much better, the uncontrollable want had faded away until it was almost gone, he could still feel it though but now it was controllable. His dick was chaffed raw, even with lube he had rubbed the skin red. Jackson had to put a salve on it that burnt terribly but then cooled off deliciously. He showered and wore another pair of loose sweats. He called Derek but again, his call went to voice mail. Jackson was pissed and wanted to know what had happened last night, he left Derek a message.

For the next two weeks Derek avoided Jackson, wouldn't return his calls or texts messages. Derek waited, he knew that it took sometime for the effects of the mating ritual to wear off. If Jackson still wanted to see him afterwards, well it meant that maybe he did want Derek. What Derek hadn't counted on was Stiles taking full advantage of this. When Jackson was feeling miserably lonely Stiles would show up and make his day a little brighter. He stayed after school and would watch him coach from the bleachers which was both really embarrassing and incredibly sweet. Derek watched furious from the woods and wondered how much Jackson would hate him if he killed Stiles.

When the two weeks came and went Jackson had called, but only to tell him how incredibly angry he was with Derek, how he thought they had something, thought he meant something to Derek and how the past two weeks had been the hardest in his life without his Alpha, but he couldn't stand it anymore, if Derek wanted to stop seeing him he need to say so and not string him along. That night, Derek was waiting for Scott and Lydia to show up for training, they finally did a half an hour late, Derek was annoyed, but Scott asked him one question, "Why the fuck do you have another pack?" Derek knew that Jackson was more than just angry with him.

The next day his two packs meet in his backyard, Allison and Stiles watched from the back deck. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica carried themselves with such confidence it was actually funny to Jackson. They hated him for having acted just like they acted now. It was ironic, Jackson had turned and became a better person because of it, they had turned and became poor imitations of who Jackson was, it was pathetic, at least when Jackson did it people believed it. Erica was the worst, she thought she was all sex appeal and coy charm, it was just so fake and sad.

"I think if we're going to combine packs then we need to know who belongs where," said Erica as she slowly circled around Derek, placed her hand on his shoulder and slid it along his body, he didn't stop her, "I mean we need to know who's second in command don't we? Let's be honest, we've received the most training, those other three can barely control themselves, right Der?" Erica wrapped her arms around Derek and kissed him on the lips, he took to long to push her away. All she did was laugh and turned to Lydia who had that look on her face, the one any person at school would recognize, Jackson stood next to her with the same look, they had perfected it while they'd dated. It was a look filled with such condescension, the couple had only used it on people who made the mistake of getting in their way, it was the look people saw before they were blasted out of their schools social standing, banished into obscurity. Erica shrunk away, just a little.

Derek cleared his throat, quickly looked at Jackson and saw the fury behind his pups eyes, "I'm the Alpha, I choose the second in command but today's not the day for that I—" Erica leaped and roared, she was going to tear Lydia's pretty little eyes out of her sockets. She never even reached her, Jackson grabbed her around the neck and slammed her down to ground with such force it rattled her bones and her brain, Jackson roared, a primal lupine roar which had every single person in that yard duck in fear, Erica froze and thought, for just a second, that she was going to die. Jackson held Erica down, his eyes shone blue, until Derek put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him away. He wrapped his pup into a hug and Jackson buried his head in Derek's neck, he missed that, the scent, the feel, the warmth, the affection, but it didn't calm him, it made him angrier. He pushed Derek away and started to walk into the woods to cool off.

"Jackson it doesn't mean anything," started Derek, "She…she's just—"

"Oh shut up Derek! Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe any of your shit? Did you do to her what you did to me, did you make her think you cared, did you tell her she was the only one? Or was I the only idiot who believed I was…and you've lied! For so long," Jackson shook his head, seeing Erica kiss Derek, and the fact that he hadn't pushed her away was enough, he knew that whatever Derek wanted from him, Jackson didn't.

"Oh whatever, poor little Jackson wanted his Alpha to fuck him, but his Alpha had me," said Erica, huge grin on her face, "you're just not as special as you think you are Jackson, you're just the person he calls when I'm too busy. On the last full moon when you were in your heat, when your heat was at its worst, he came to me and we fucked, all night long." Erica laughed a cruel loud laugh and Derek didn't deny it.

"Jackson you don't understand, I'm an Alpha, an Alpha without a pack is as good as dead, literally, the more time we spend without a pack the weaker we become until we die. Scott didn't want to be part of my pack and neither did Lydia, I had to do something so I had to make a new one, but then you came along. I never expected you to turn, and when you got the others to join and I didn't know what to do or say. I'm new at this just like you guys…I barely know what I'm doing sometimes…"confessed Derek.

"I understand that Derek, I know you're new to the Alpha game, but right now I don't care about that, I want to know about us. Why would you make me…do you even care?" Jackson looked at Derek, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Of course!" Derek didn't have to think about it.

"But the entire time I thought we were together you were with that girl," Jackson pointed off handedly, "I understand that you needed a pack, I don't understand why you would make me think we were together when you had no intention of…I don't know…I guess I thought we might have had a future…"

"I don't know if I can give you that Jackson I have to think of the pack,"

"And I have to think of myself,"

Erica sneered, "Oh surprise, surprise Jackson has to think of himself. You're still the cocky little shit who thought he ruled the school, that's why you don't deserve Derek."

Lydia took a few short steps before slapping Erica hard, knocking the girl back to the ground. "If you open your mouth one more time, I will personally tear your tongue out." Erica stayed on the ground and didn't talk.

Derek walked towards Jackson and hugged him, "You're my pup," said Derek trying hard not to get too emotional.

"You'll always be my Alpha," said Jackson hugging Derek back burying his face in his Alphas neck, "but I don't want to be second place in my own relationship and with you I always will be, the pack comes first." Jackson looked Derek in the eyes and the Alpha nodded. They hugged, Jackson cried and Derek tried hard not to feel as if he'd lost another thing even when he hadn't.

Stiles watched from the deck with Allison, he should have been happy but he wasn't. The whole thing had been brutal in its honesty. He was crying and hadn't realized it till he felt the tears leave an itchy trial down his face. He would fix this, he would give Jackson all he needed, the attention, the affection, the love, because this was Stiles' fault. He had opened a giant rift between Derek and Jackson and seeing the results made him feel awful. The night ended with the group of teenagers bearing their necks in submission to Derek. Jackson was last, he exposed his neck and Derek lightly touched his nose to it before pulling away.

Stiles waited three days before going to Jackson. He waited till evening before knocking on his door. Jackson's mother opened the door and smiled at Stiles, let him in the house.

"Jackson's in his room sweetie," she said placing a hand on his shoulder before letting him go. Stiles climbed the stairs up to Jackson's room and hesitated at the door before knocking lightly. Jackson opened the door, he had bags under his eyes, they were red from crying. Jackson smiled at Stiles though, let him into his room.

Stiles stood at the entrance and didn't know what to do, Jackson turned to him, smiled at him sheepishly and Stiles felt horrible. He hugged Jackson and apologized over and over, he said he didn't want to, that he didn't know how bad it was going to hurt, that he was too naïve, too young and didn't understand. Jackson said it was okay, it would have happened eventually, this way it hurt less, even if it still hurt like a bitch. The two boys talked about the last few months, how much everything had changed, how everyone had changed, grown up. They talked about school and all the things that didn't matter but meant so much to them.

Jackson's mother came to check on the boys slightly past midnight. She quietly opened the door and looked into her son's room. He was lying in bed, Stiles on top of him, Jackson's arms held him close. They were both asleep. Mrs. Whittemore called the sheriff to inform him that his son was sleeping over, the sheriff appreciated the call before wishing her a good night and hanging up.

Jackson dreamt of running through the woods with his pack, dreamed of his Alpha leading them through the woods, they played and wrestled, and the night was perfect. They all piled together into a cave and slept one on top of the other, his Alpha wrapped around him. And when the sun rose over the woods Jackson walked home anxiously, excitedly, because he knew that waiting on the steps of his backyard was the man he loved, a cup of coffee in his hand, a robe to cover him up and a kiss to wipe away all his fears and anxieties, and Stiles smiled wide before hugging him close and walking him inside their home.

A/N: Well Stiles wins (I know you Derek shippers out there hate me right now) this fic isn't over yet though, there will be an epilogue chapter so don't stop reading. Also, I have started another fic, and that one is Jackson/Derek, no stiles love triangle, so if you want please read it, it is an AU. I will post it soon, sometime this week. Thanks for reading and commenting, even you anonymous ones, they were all appreciated so thanks.


	24. The End

Graduation was a mess no one was prepared for or ready for it and what it meant. Jackson waited in the gym with the other seniors and just wanted to get the night over with. The whole event was slow and carried with it a strange sort of sadness, this one chapter in his life was closing and where he would go from there he wasn't sure. He was alone in the back of the line, last name 'W'. they all slowly marched onto the field as pomp and circumstance played in the background. Jackson could see his mother in the front of the crowd, she looked so happy, all the parents did, and that just made his own sadness seem even deeper. The principal talked and other students told no so inspiring speeches until names were finally called. He waited and watched as his friends crossed the stage and took their diplomas, they all seemed so happy. Finally, it was Jackson's turn, he crossed the stage and took the diploma, shook the principals hand, before crossing to the other side and taking his new seat. One last speech was given before everyone cheered and through their caps into the air. They all then marched away, towards their parents, so happy and all Jackson wanted to do was go home.

He found his mom talking to Sheriff Stilinski which couldn't be good, he and Stiles had been dating these past couple months and everything was going great…until now. Now everything was unsure and chaotic, everyone was planning for college or for a career and Jackson had no idea what Stiles wanted to do, where he wanted to go and what that meant for them, he hadn't wanted to know, he was afraid and would rather spare himself the pain. He didn't want to be like one of those couples who put an expiration date on their relationship, or those that promised that they would wait for the other, he just wanted to be with the person who he was with and hoped they wanted the same. He cleared his mind and smiled.

"Hey mom, Mr. Stilinski, what are you guys talking about,"

"Oh, nothing honey," said his mother which really wasn't good, she had a twinkle in her eyes which always meant something bad for Jackson. She hugged Jackson tight and then so did Mr. Stilinski, which was a bit weird and awkward. Stiles joined them and hugged his dad and then Jackson's mother. They all walked off to the parking lot and into Mr. Stilinski's car. Jackson invited everyone out to dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town, a French place he couldn't even pronounce the name of, but the food was incredible.

They all returned back to the Whittemore house hold and Jackson's mother surprised the boys with a cake. They cut it and sat down to eat, Jackson poured everyone small espressos, Stiles got milk. The night was peaceful and perfect, but Jackson couldn't help feeling like there was a sword floating over his head waiting to fall.

That night Stiles and Jackson laid in his bed, the curtains were open and a small breeze wafted the curtain into the room. The boys were making out, Stiles was underneath Jackson who had him pinned by the arms and was leaving deep bruising bites on the smaller boys neck, marking him. He lifted Stiles' shirt over his head before removing his own. He lay back down and began to run his tongue over Stiles' exposed flesh, loving the taste of sweet lemon frosting in his mouth. He rubbed his face against Stiles smooth chest, leaving his scent on the boy. Stiles tried to move his arms but Jackson held them over his head and rubbed his face in the boys armpits making him writhe as his flesh tickled. Jackson licked the skin there, the hair, loved the pure taste of Stiles. He lifted himself up and looked into Stiles' red face, his lust blown eyes, and smelled the deep pungent smell of their lust in the air. He loomed over Stiles' chest and spit a thin trail of saliva down the boy's chest, watched it flow down over the boys abs and disappear into his belly button. Jackson followed the wet trail with his tongue, licked a moist stripe down and sunk his tongue deep into Stiles belly button.

While Stiles was busy enjoying the feel of Jackson's tongue, Jackson slowly snaked a hand down to Stiles' zipper and slowly lowered it tooth by tooth, he then proceeded to undo his button, until Stiles jeans flapped open. He ran his tongue down Stiles' treasure trail until it disappeared beneath his underwear. He could see Stiles' hard flesh tenting his underwear. Jackson looked up, Stiles had his eyes screwed shut and had kept his arms where Jackson left them. The boys had never gone much farther than some heavy petting, Jackson didn't want to risk having Stiles leave him without at least going a bit farther, it's why he didn't hesitate when he began to light bite and lick Stiles dick through his underwear. Stiles moaned loud and long before he tried to push Jackson a way. Jackson grabbed his hands before they could and held them tight, he sucked the flesh there, felt it grow harder beneath his touch, he soaked the clothe with his saliva as Stiles tried hard to get Jackson to stop, his mom was in the house, they shouldn't, maybe, it felt so good, he, but, god.

Jackson pulled Stiles pants down hard and threw them on the floor, Stiles was in his bed naked and smooth, flushed red and hard and all for Jackson, just Jackson. He returned to his ministrations, but this time he took Stiles' cock into his mouth and sucked hard. Stiles opened his mouth in a silent scream, in his mind one thought, don't come, don't come, don't come, not yet, too soon, must last, too good, jesus. Jackson had never done this, had thought about, but never done this. He took his time, experimented, explored. He let Stiles pop out of his mouth and took in the engorged flesh. He licked up its shaft up to the seam of its head, sucked the sensitive bundle of nerves there. He looked up and into Stiles eyes, wide with lust, and smiled at the boy and kissed the tip of Stiles cock before taking back into his mouth and sucking on it hard, taking it deep to the back of his throat and swallowed, allowed his esophagus to do all the work. Stiles pushed Jackson off he was on the brink of climax and didn't want it to end so soon. Jackson sat on his haunches at the foot of the bed and watched as Stiles came down from the edge, Jackson watched his mates cock twitch with his heart beat. He moved to the head of the bed and pulled Stiles to his neck were he buried his face and took deep calming breathes, Stiles was in a lustful haze.

Jackson waited five minutes before returning to his position at the end of the bed, he took the time to remove the rest of his clothes until he was as naked as Stiles. He bent down and licked the inside of Stiles thigh, he kept his eyes on Stiles', made sure his mate watched, and he took him back into his mouth and sucked. Stiles tried hard to suppress his moaning but couldn't, he let out small low whimpers that were driving Jackson crazy. Finally, he pulled off and lifted Stiles legs, "Hold them," he told Stiles, who confusedly grabbed the back of his knees and held his legs up. He exposed his puckered hole to Jackson who ran a finger over it and felt Stiles shiver. He bent down and licked the smooth clean hole, Stiles entire body twitched, his legs kicked, and Jackson did it over and over until the hole was sloppily wet. Jackson licked a finger and smoothly inserted it into Stiles, who clenched hard down on it. Jackson waited as the muscles clenched and twitched around his finger. He pulled it out and reached over to his nightstand, opened the drawer and pulled out a condom and lube. He lubed out to finger and looked at Stiles, who shook his head, Jackson then slowly sunk two fingers into Stiles. He went slowly and tenderly, he would take Stiles cock back into his mouth as he pulled and pushed his two fingers into his mate. He moved on to three fingers and stretched the inner muscles of Stiles ass. When he thought his mate was ready he tore the wrapper of the condom with his teeth and smoothly rolled the latex sheath over his own hardened flesh. He stood on his knees and lifted Stiles own over his shoulders before pausing. He was trembling hard and nauseously nervous, he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, he felt Stiles hand on his back as his mate bent forward and kissed him long and hard and said, "I'm ready." Jackson slowly sunk in and howled.

Afterwards they lay spent and sweaty on Jackson's bed. Sheets and pillows were torn to shreds and Stiles had a bloody deep bite on his shoulder. But Jackson hadn't turned, not completely, he'd kept control and, other than the bite, hadn't hurt Stiles at all. Stiles had his head on Jackson's shoulder and was asleep snoring lightly. Jackson took some time to remember this moment, to program it deep into his memory where he would never forget it, and hoped with all his might that he wouldn't lose it.

The next morning Stiles awoke alone in bed. He stretched and felt the painful twinge of Jackson bite on his shoulder. He took a deep breathe and sighed, he felt incredible, alive. He showered and made his way downstairs, Jackson was standing in front of the stove in just his tight boxer briefs making them breakfast. He turned and used his chin to point to the seat at the bar. Jackson served them breakfast and together they sat in silence and ate.

Stiles knew there was something Jackson wasn't telling him, there was something Jackson was afraid of and Stiles knew exactly what it was. He saw Scott and Allison going through it, trying to plan all their dreams of the future around each other and realizing they didn't match up as much as they'd hoped. Scott wanted to stay with his pack, Allison wanted to go away, Scott wanted to have children, Allison didn't think she did. All the small differences that didn't matter in school mattered now that they were out and all it did was put a strain on their relationship. Stiles took a deep breath and set his fork down.

"Jackson I..I was accepted at UC Berkley…"

"Oh,"

"…what do you think,"

"I…I think that's great, a degree from there is going to look amazing on your resume,"

"Yea, how about you…Jackson…Jackson where were you accepted to,"

"I…I didn't apply anywhere," Jackson didn't want to leave, not his home, his woods, and certainly not his Alpha. Over the last few months Jackson and Derek had grown closer than ever before. While it was weird they acted like father and son, and I a strange way they actually were, Jackson was Derek's pup and everyone knew it, he was the one who got to cuddle next to him whenever they felt like sleeping in a pile, he was the one who got most of the affection, he was the one that Derek loved, but now, now it was the love a father would have for his son, and they both accepted this.

Stiles was stunned, he didn't understand why Jackson wouldn't apply any where? They both sat in silence for awhile until Jackson said, "you should go…to Berkley…"

"Don't say that, I know you don't want me to go—"

"I don't!...But I also want what's best for you and staying here isn't," Jackson bite his lip hard and turned his face away from Stiles, he didn't want his mate to see him cry.

"If you ask me…I'd stay," Jackson turned quickly back to Stiles, shocked out of his own black feelings,

"What…"

"If you ask me, I'd stay,"

"I—I can't do that,"

"I hate that you can't even ask me for what you want, I hate having to always guess, I know your life has been fucked up but I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to abandon you like—like yesterdays jam, I'm here I'm yours and whatever we do from now on for the rest of our lives we'll do together." Stiles grabbed Jackson hard and forced him to look at him, they rested their foreheads together and allowed Stiles' words to wash over them both, the implications, the meaning. The wrapped their arms around and each other and stayed there until Jackson's mother slammed through the front door. The flinched away from each other and tried hard not to look guilty, they both wiped the tears from their eyes and looked at Mrs. Whittemore. She had a giant box in her hands. Jackson got up and took from her and set it on the dining room table.

"Hello boys, I see you're up late, long night," she said winking brazenly at Stiles who turned bright red. "This is from you two, me and Mr. Stilinski bought it together, for the two of you, its to share. Stiles' father wasn't sure at first but I knew…well I have to go, I'm doing another opening down in LA and I have to pack my bags, don't worry though ill be back soon, its just for a week." With that she sauntered off and up the stairs. Jackson and Stiles stared at each other before tearing the wrapping off the box and opening it, the inside was all tissue paper and Stiles struggle to pull it all out finally it was empty and underneath all the paper was a smaller box. Jackson picked that up and opened it. Inside was a pair of keys and underneath that the picture of a house, on the back was a message from his mother it read, 'To my amazing son, a new home for the broken one I selfishly left you in. May you and Stiles fill it with happiness and love.'

Stiles stared at Jackson and saw as his eyes fill with tears and slide down his beautiful face, he reached out and took the note from Jackson and read it himself. Neither could believe what their parents had done for them, they'd bought them a house

"I joined the Beacon Hills police force, I'm not going anywhere," finally said Stiles. For now their future was set, they would remain together and would fight against anything that dare tear them apart. Jackson had his mate, he had his pack, and now he had a home. His life was finally perfect.

A/N: so that's finished, I hoped you all liked it. If you did please tell me and maybe ill write a future fic, maybe…*cough cough* *hint hint*


End file.
